Something Golden
by ClarkKentsgirl96
Summary: Ponyboy still wasn't over Johnny and Dally's deaths. Then he met Matty and his life changed forever.  My first fan fiction story. I do not own the Outsiders, credit goes to S.E. Hinton
1. Chapter 1

Something Golden

PLOT:It's been a few months since Johnny and Dally's deaths. Ponyboy Curtis is feeling better, but he really isn't himself. Until he meets Matty, a young girl that reminds him of Dally, Johnny and himslef all at once. Matty has been through things Pony can relate to, they understand one another. The two begin to fall in love. But being greasers and having Socs around that's never an easy thing.

Chapter 1

I use to enjoy the first day of school, but this year I wasn't looking foward to it. But Darry said I had to go, that's the one day he wasn't gonna let me miss out on. No way. It would be a bad first impression, he said. And it's already hard enough making a good one since I'm a grease.

There were some things that were going okay. My hair was begging to darken up and grow back out since I cut it a few months back, Darry and I were getting along much better, and I was slowly getting over what happened with Johnny and Dallas. I still can't look at a sunset without thinking of that morning back at the church though. Back when Johnny was still alive.

His parents have left town since he died, which isn't so much of a big deal since they were both scum. Beating up Johnny like he wasn't even human. But everytime I walk by the old house I feel like Johnny should be running out of it, asking for a cigerette or something.

But this morning, as I walked to school, I had a different feeling. Someone was in there. I already knew somebody would be moving in, but I didn't know when. Must of been yesterday, because when I walked by it didn't feel empty anymore.

The walk to school is a long way, all the way on the other side of town. A lot closer to the South side, since mostly Socs go there. In fact, I'm the only greaser. Makes me stick out. And with my hair and what happened with Bob and Johnny will sure make me stick out more.

I took every shortcut I knew to get to school on time. I made it into the homeroom I was assinged to a few minutes before the bell rang. I sat on the middle of the row, but not in the dead middle. I was already gonna be the center of attention today. I sat closer to the door, where it was faster to get out.

I was the first kid there. Sure enough, more kids came in, stared at me, whispered in one another's ears like I wasn't even there. I acted like I didn't care. Made a tough face, like Dally would have. I never though I'd say this, but boy do I miss him. All the desks began to fill up, by the time the bell rang only was left. First row, dead center, that's always the last seat to be choosen. Turns out my English teacher from last year was my homeroom teacher. He sure did like that theme I wrote. Gave me an A+, said it showed true feeling and passion.

A couple of minutes after class started, there was a knock on the door. A pretty girl walked in. Really pretty. She was about 15; hair that was a mix of gold, like sunshine, but brown too, like chocolate. I never saw hair that color before, but it sure was pretty. But everyone could tell right off the bat she wasn't a Soc. She was a greaser. She was dressed very nice though, she had a skirt on and everything. But everyone could sense she was a greaser.

"Sorry for being late, it's my first actual day here. I'm Madeline Dallas." Dallas, that scared me a little. Her last name was Dallas, hopefully she wouldn't act like him. She sure looked too pretty to. "Well, Miss Dallas, maybe you could use a tour of the school. Mr. Curtis, would you like to show Miss Dallas around later?" She looked over at me. Her eyes were a mix of green blue and grey, they were tuff. "Yes sir" I answered.

She sat in the last avabile chair. Everyone was looking at her, but she acted like she didn't care. I couldn't concentrate on anything else throughout homeroom. During the next class I was allowed to show her around. It was history, a subject I was never fond of; so I wasn't missing out on much.

"So, Madeline..." I started. "Don't call me that. I hate that name. Only adults call me it. Call me Matty." Matty, that was a boy's name. But for some reason, it fit her. "Fine then, Matty, I'm Ponyboy Curtis."

"No really? What's your real name?" She looked at me like I had two heads. "That's it. I'm not joking, I also have a brother named Sodapop." I said. "Do you have a sister named Bubblegum?" Matty asked. "No, just another brother named Darrel."

"I'd like to meet your parents." She said. "They're...they're dead." I told her. She looked at me. But not the look I usually get from people when I tell them about my parents, this one was different. "Oh. I'm real sorry, Ponyboy. I don't got a mother either." She answered, her vocie changed. It went from sounding like Dally...to Johnny. "Sorry. My brother Darrel is 20, takes care of me. Soda's 17, works at a gasoline station, full time." I said. "I just got my old man. I sure don't like him though. This is my sixth time moving." She explained.

"Where'd you move to?" I couldn't help but ask. "All the way on the other side of town. That's why I was late to class, it took me forever to get here. I moved into some house, some old grouches use to live in it. I heard they had a son that died..."

I couldn't believe it. She moved into Johnny's old house. I didn't wanna tell her that though. "Um, I live near there too. A few houses down, actually." I said. "How'd you get to school on time?" Matty asked. "My brother, we call him Darry, he made me leave for school early. Plus I know a few shortcuts." I didn't tell her I found them from running away from Socs trying to start a fight or jump me. "Maybe you could show me them sometime." She said. "Yeah, sure. No problem." I answered. It was quiet for a minute.

"Well, Ponyboy Curtis, are you going to show me around this school or what?" Matty finally asked. "Oh yeah, sorry. Well, right over there is the Biology lab..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Turns out Matty and I had the same English, lunch, and free-time peroids. She didn't pay much attention to me in them though, or to anyway really. She remaineded me of Johnny, how she kept to herself. But she tried to act tough, like Dally did.

She didn't talk to me again until the end of the day. "So, are you gonna show me some of those shortcuts?" She asked me. "Oh yeah, sure. No problem."

I first showed her how you could cut through some woods that were a few blocks away from the show. As soon as we got into them, I took out a cigerette out of my pocket. I could never smoke on school grounds, and I've been craving one all day. Espically since Darry wants me to cut back. After I took my first hit, I notcied Matty looking at me.

"Want one?" I offered. "I don't smoke." She answered. "But aren't you a, a..." I begin to ask. "A greaser? Well yeah. But I know people who bit the dust from it. Plus it makes your breath smell like trash." She answered. "Well I'm not kissing anybody anytime soon." I muttered. "Neither am I. And sure, you're ok now, but in a few years you could be coughing your lungs up." She added.

"Well, my brother Darry is making me cut back anyway." I told her, throwing the but on the ground and putting it out with my foot. "You're brother is smart then." She said, seeming a little happier now that I put the cigerette out. "We use to not get along, but things have been better." I said. "How about your other brother, Sodapop?" She asked. "I can tell Soda anything. We've always gotten along real good."

"Sometimes I wish I had an older brother, or any kind of brother or sister really." Matty said looking down at her shoe. "You an only child?" I asked, even though it was already clear she was. "Yeah, just me and my dad who isn't good company." She answered. "Well, my house is kind of like everyone's home in my gang. If someone has trouble at home, they crash on our couch. You could if you wanna." I offered.

We were know on the sidewalk near the DX station where Soda and Steve work. If they saw me walking with a girl, I'd never hear the end of it. They'd tell the rest of the gang and Two-Bit would probably call her my wife. Soda most likely wouldn't say much. His view on girls has changed since Sandy moved to Florida.

"Well thanks for the offer, Ponyboy, but I have a feeling I'd be the only girl in the house, or the gang even." Matty answered. "Well, that's true. But my buddy Two-Bit has a girlfriend named Kathy, and Soda's friend Steve has a girlfriend Evie. Then again, they don't really hang with us much."

"See? I would stick out. Which is something I don't like." Matty said. "Well you kind of do at school." I brought up. "Well when you think about it we both do. Since we're the only hoods." Matty said. "Yeah I guess we kind of go together."

Just then, we were in our own neighborhood, right near Johnny's old house, which was now Matty's house. "Well I gotta go now. But maybe we could walk togther tomorrow?" She offered. "Sure, there's another shortcut I know." I answered. "Good, see you then I guess." She said and went inside her house. I still wish it was Johnny's house, but at least I had a new friend that lived in there. Sort of

No one was in my house. Not even Two-Bit who usually is over our house after school. Soda was at work of course. And I'm guessing Darry was too. But most of the time he was home when I got home from school. I walked over to the kitchen table and checked if he left a note. He did.

_Pony,_

_I took an extra job today, we could use the money. I'll be home in time to make dinner. Don't smoke any cigerettes, and if you have any homework, do it!_

_-Darrell_

Luckyly I didn't have any homework to do this afternoon, but I still was bummed out about the cigerette. But since Matty brought up that smoking isn't good for you, I figured it was could be a good thing that I wasn't suppose to be smoking.

The house was a little messy, so I began to clean up. I started with the living room then went onto me and Soda's room. That took awhile. Soda and I aren't the cleaneast people. We try, but things always get messy again. When I finished and walked through the living room to get to the kitchen, I notcied the recliner was opened out. I could have sworn I didn't leave it like that. And then when I walked into the kitchen, cabinet doors that I didn't leave open now where. I was started to get worried, when I heard foot steps behind me.

"Ponyboy! What's going on?" I heard Two-Bit's laugh and felt him pick me up. "Damn it, Two-Bit, how you get in without me hearing? Where were you hiding?" I wasn't mad at him, I expected something like this from him. Plus it was a good trick. "In the bathroom. And hey, I can be quiet when I want to." He laughed whch made me crack a smile.

"So how was your first day?" Two-Bit asked. "Fine. How was your third first day of Senior year?" Two-Bit will probably break the record of being in high school for the longest time. He could pass his tests if he wanted to, but he doesn't. He likes being in school, gives him a good audience. "Best one so far. Saw you with some new girl. She your new girlfriend?" I should have expected this.

"Girlfriend?" I heard from the front door. Soda was home. "Hey Soda, how's it hanging?" Two-Bit greeted. "Pretty good, what's this I hear about a girlfriend?" Soda cut to the chase. "She isn't my girlfriend. She's a new girl I had to show around." I told them. "When can we meet her? Soda outta know his soon to be sister-in-law." Two-Bit said and chuckled. I ignored that little comment. "Soon I guess, she moved into Johnny's old house."

"Whoa, how 'bout that?" Soda said. "But that's not the only thing. Get this, her last name is Dallas." I informed them. They both got real quiet. "She even tries to act tough like him. But sometimes she ends up being like, well, Johnny. Scary huh?" I couldn't believe I was telling them all this.

"Well, does she have a first name?" Soda finally asked. "Yeah, it's Matty." I answered.

**...**

By the next morning everyone in the neighborhood knew about Matty and her dad moving in. And everyone in the gang knew I was friends with her. They all figured she was my girlfriend, or would end up being it anyway.I didn't think much of it, until the next morning when I walked by her house and she was sitting on the front steps.

She wore a different skirt, and a blouse. I never knew a greaser girl that wore a blouse. Ever. And he shoes looked cleaner. Her hair was still that tuff color. She began to walk over when she saw me. "Gonna show me another shortcut?" She asked. "Sure, come on." I said. "Wait, before we go, can I ask something?"

"Shoot."

"Why does your hair look funny?" She asked. "My hair?" I was a little confused by this, even if I knew it looked lousy. "Yeah, it's uneven, and I can tell that isn't your natural hair color. Did you bleach it or something."

"It's kind of a long story, Matty." I didn't feel like telling her what happened. Because then I would have to explain hiding in the church, then Johnny killing Bob, then how he died later on by going into the church to save those kids. "Well, I got time don't I?" She responded. "Trust me, it's for another time."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Darry wasn't home again when I got back from school. His note on the table said he was doing the job he took and to do my homework. Today I actually had a little bit, so I figured I'd do it to get it out of the way. I remember back when Soda was in school he wouldn't start his homework until late at night. The desk lamp would keep me up. On weekends he would wait until Sunday and then there would be times when he completly forgot to do it. Darry would kill me if I ever did that. With Soda everything is different. But I'm trying to be more understanding. Like how with the homework, Soda always tried his hardest but his best wasn't good enough for school I guess.

By the time I finished Soda got home. We wrestled a litte, just for fun. He could beat me if he wanted to, but he always goes easy on me. I did have to cry unkule for him to stop cause he had me in a head lock. "C'mon, Soda. That's enough." Darry said from the door.

"Hey, Darry." Soda said letting me go. "Finish your homework, Ponyboy?" Darry asked. "Course, didn't have that much anyway. It's only the second day." I answered. "Good. And I can tell by how the house smells you haven't been smoking. So, what do you want for dinner?" Before I ran away, Darry would've just given me a pat on the back or something. Now every once in a while Darry would ask what I wanted for dinner. I think everyone was happy he was trying just as much as I am.

"Got any meat for cheeseburgers?" I asked. "Sure, and I think we still have some chocolate cake in the fridge." He said reading my mind. We have chocolate cake a lot, but Darry's cakes always turn out good you can never get tired of it. And we don't have cheeseburgers often, so I could tell this was gonna be a good dinner. Darry had the cheeseburgers ready quickly, and Soda found some Pepsi in the back of the fridge. I was glad, hadn't had a Pepsi in a while and if I couldn't have cigerettes the least I could have was Pepsi.

Sodapop and I set the table while Darry was cooking, so the cheeseburgers were still plenty hot when we sat down to eat them. There was at least 15 burgers. Whenever we have them we all eat as much as we can. And just in case someone needs to crash here for dinner we'll have enough for everyone. We always have room for chocolate cake too.

When I was on my second burger, Soda asked, "Darell, so what exactly is this other job you're doing now?" Darry put down his burger and cleared his thoart before he answered. "It's at a school."

"You wanna be a teacher or something?" I asked. "No, uhh well you see the grade school doesn't start till next week. So I'm helping a teacher get her class in order. It's just moving desks around but every penny helps." He explained. "How'd you met a teacher, Darry?" I asked between bites. "I worked on her roof about a week ago. She asked me if I'd like to do it then."

"What's her name? I asked. "Miss Sweete, her first name is Laura. This is her first year being a teacher."

"I think she likes you." Soda said taking a sip of his Pepsi. "C'mon, Sodapop. You know I'm too busy to have a girlfriend. I got a job to do and bills to pay." Darry said. "I know, I know. But it isn't like I don't help pay bills, and you don't need one now, but what about when Ponyboy is done with school? You always use to talk about having a family of your own someday." Soda questioned. "I could get a job." I offered. Both Soda and Darry looked at me like I was a total stranger.

"No, Pony, you don't have to." Darry said. "I want to. I know I'm the baby of the group and all that but I'm getting old enough to take care of myself." I said. "Maybe when you turn 15. And it has to be part-time, I don't need you dropping out of school. I want you to go to college" Darry said. "I know it'll be part-time. And I wanna go to college to. I think I wanna be a writer." I said. "That would be a good job for you. You like reading." Soda said. "Yeah, I can see you being a writer." Darry added, smiled a little too. "Hey how 'bout we finish that chocolate cake now?" Soda asked. "Sure, get it on out of the fridge." Darry said wiping his mouth off. I took a quick chug of Pepsi to wash the burger taste out of my mouth. Cheeseburgers and Chocolate cake are my idol dinner, but they sure don't taste good when they're togther at once.

"Go easy on the Pepsi, Pony." Darry said. "Sorry." I said putting it down. "It's ok. I'd rather you have one of those then have a pack of cigerettes of day." He said just as Soda brought the cake out. We all cut ourselves a piece as big as we wanted. The rest of the night was good. We talked and joked around and even if I teased Soda or Soda teased Darry we were able to laugh it off. I'm just happy we were all able to make it this far.


	4. Chapter 4

Chpater 4

The rest of the first week of school was that very eventful. I had to be Matty's guide to her classes until Friday when she got the hang of the school. Darry helped out that teacher, Miss Sweete for the rest of the week. He didn't mention her again, but whenever he got home from helping her out he seemed cheery. Maybe Soda was right. Maybe she did like him, and he liked her. When Two-Bit found out he joked about hearing wedding bells, but this time no one told him to knock it off.

Even if she wasn't his girlfriend, Darry did seem happier. And Darry desveres was to be happy. More than anyone I know. I sure did hope Laura was his girlfriend, or become it someday. Even if I didn't know her personally I knew she had to be a nice person if she teaches little kids for a living. I could save a few from a burning building, but I don't think I could handle a bunch of them for six hours a day. Maybe she lived on the other side of town in a nice house. Darry always did fall for Soc girls. I hope Soda could find a girl too. One more faithful and nice than Sandy.

By the end of the week Darry did seem a little disapointed. Now he wouldn't see Laura every day. "Did you ever stop and talk to her while you were helping out?" I asked Darry on Friday night after dinner. "It's not your business, Ponyboy, but yes I did." He answered. "Do you like her?" This was a question everyone had been asking him all week. He never gave anyone a straighr answer. He would always say something like, "I just met her" or "This isn't the time to talk about something like this." But he didn't answer like that this time.

This time, he looked me straight in the eye and said, "Yes, Ponboy. I think I do." This was the first time I ever heard Darry admit to liking a girl. He never did have a girlfriend. There were one or two girls he had crushes on in high school, but he never claimed them as his girl. I hope he did get to see Laura again. He must like her an awlful lot if he admited to me her liked her. "Well, do you think you'll ever see her again?" I asked him.

"I did give her out number, just in case she ever needs any help around her house. It's a bit of a fixer-upper." Darry said. "Well let's just hope she calls again." I said. "Yeah. And, Pony, I only told you because I feel like you've grown up a lot in the past couple of months. You can keep secrets a lot better. Don't prove me wrong." Darry said. "Don't worry I won't."

**...**

Laura did end up calling Darry. On Sunday. Asking if he could give her a ride to school in the morning since she doesn't have a car. She'd pay him for the gas money. Darry said yes of course. When he told Soda and me I gave him a wink. He gave me a tiny smile. Darry left before I got up for school on Monday, but he set an alarm for me giving me a half hour to get ready for school. Said if I didn't get to school on time he'd find out and I'd be in some kind of trouble.

So I did what I was suppose to do. When I got out Matty was waiting. I wasn't so surprised anymore. I figured we'd end up walking together every day now. We would talk about a lot of things but every now and then things would get quiet between us. A couple of times it would like that with me and Johnny. We'd just run out of things to say I guess.

At lunch I sat on the bleachers at the football field with a couple of other greasers. They don't even go to our school, they only sit on the bleachers to watch the cheerleaders practice. I sit with them because I'm able to blend in with them. I know a few of them too. Have conversations with them and stuff. Cruly Shepard use to be one of them, but he's still in a junvenielle jail. He'll be out in a few weeks though.

It was about five minutes into lunch, I wasn't in the mood for talking to any of the other hoods, so I just listened in on their conversations. Two of them were talking about a drag race that happened a couple of nights ago, when they all stopped. A few whistled. They were all looking at something. I looked over to see. It was Matty. She was walking right over to me. Some greases were asking her stuff like "You come here often?" as she walked by but she didn't listen. She acted like they weren't even there. She stopped when she got to me.

"Hey, Pony. Can I eat with you?" She asked. All the other greasers "Oh"ed when she asked. I just ignored them like she was doing. "Sure, sit down." I answered. "You're smart eating out here, it has to be so much better then eating in that cafertiera." She said. "Yeah I guess." I responed. The guys behind us kept teasting us, calling us boyfriend and girlfriend. A few said some dirty things. That's when Matty lost it and turned around and yelled, "Oh for Pete's Sake! Shut up! We're just friends and I bet none of you got girlfriends if you're watching the cheerleaders!" That's when they finally shut up. All I could say to her was, "Whoa."

"I just hate when people assume a boy and girl are a couple. We're just friends, right?" She said. "Yeah I guess so." I answered taking a sip of my Coke. "So do you come here to watch the cheerleaders like the rest of these guys?" Matty asked. "No. Like you said, it's better sitting out here then eating inside with all those Socs." I answered. "I don't think I ever met a Soc that didn't turn on me." Matty said sounding a little angry. "I knew this Soc girl who was pretty tuff. But I haven't talked to her in a long time." Of course I was talking about Cherry. She was one of the cheerleaders practicing actually. She was in the middle of the prymaid.

"I tried being friends with this Soc guy at my other school. He was real cute. He acted like he liked me. But then he didn't do a thing when some of his friends tried taking advantage of me." Matty said looking down at her lunch in her lap. "What end up happening?" I couldn't help but ask. "One of them was about to un-zip my jacket, when a group of drunk hoods came by complaining about something. I think they said they wrecked their car. I got away during the fight." She explained.

"I once walked home from the movies when this group of Socs surronded me and got out a knife. Said they were gonna give me a haircut." I remembered. "Is that how your hair got messed up?" Matty asked. "No, that was something different. All they did was cut my neck a little before my friends showed up and scared them off."

"Well that's good. But when are you gonna tell me how your hair got like that?" She asked. "Not now. Another time, I promise." I said. "You better, I wanna know why you would do that to your hair. I'm sorry to say but it looks stupid." Matty said. "All I'll tell you right now is I didn't wanna do it. My hair sure looked tuff before I did this." I rang my fingers through my hair. Even though I greased it, it was growing out, some of it faster then the rest. And it was begging to darken back up so it looked like an odd color. Not like Matty's her hair color looked good, mine looked goofy.

"But you should've of seen it before, when it was a lot worse." I told her and she laughed a little. Just then the cheerleader's coach blew her whistle, and they all finished up what they were doing. "Normally that means lunch is over in a few minutes. We better get going." I told Matty. "Yeah I guess." We got up and began walking down the bleachers. As I did I was able to spot Cherry. She was wearing the uniform, that's red and white. It goes good with her hair.

As if she knew I was looking at her, she turned around. She gave a little confused look when she saw me with Matty. But then she smiled and waved. Not wanting to be rude, I waved back. "Who's that?" Matty asked. "The Soc girl I was telling you about. Don't worry, she's cool." I said. "Sure has red hair." Matty obsevered. "Yeah."

"I think it would be cool to have hair like that." Matty said looking down at her own. "No, I like yours." I told her. "Really?" She asked. "Yeah, I never seen a color like that. It looks nice." I said honestly. "Well thanks, Ponyboy." She said smiling. "Anytime."

"You know what Pony, there's something about you that I really like." Matty said. "Really? What?" I asked. "I don't really know yet, but I know there's something. If I ever figure out I'll tell you." Matty answered. "Alright then."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Things stayed the same for the next month and a half or so. Only thing that really changed was my hair. It was almost back to it's reaguler color and a few more inches and it would be the same length it was when I cut it. But besides that, nothing.

I would have tried out for the track team during that time but due to a budget cut it's now a spring time only sport instead of spring and fall sport. Laura still wasn't Darry's girlfriend but he always drove her to school in the morning. I was hoping he would ask her soon. He really did like her. And I also hoped Soda would get a girlfriend too. It wouldn't be hard for him to get one. He has the looks for it. His personailty is the best one around too. But he needs to find a girl that he can love, and will love him back.

Two-Bit was still with Kathy, who is the best-looking blonde around (That's Two-Bit for you) and Steve was still with Evie. I think they'll all end up getting married someday. They've all been together for a very long time. Espically Two-Bit and Kathy, and he use to have a different girlfriend every other week!

Everyone teased me bout having a friend who was a girl. I always told them over and over she wasn't my girlfriend. "Why you always with her then, huh?" Two-Bit asked. "Yeah, you two are starting to be attached by the hip." Soda added. "Well I don't have a lot of other company now do I? Johnny's gone and I never really like Curly." I answered. "Well if you ain't with her now, you will be someday, and soon." Two-Bit came back with. "Kid's too young for a girlfriend." Steve said taking a hit from his cigerette. He may be nicer to me since everything that happend back a few months ago but there are his days when he goes back to his old ways.

"You're one to talk, Steve! You got your first girlfriend when you were twelve!" I hollered. "Oh, so she is your girlfriend?" Two-Bit said with a grin. "I never said that." I answered. "Sure." Soda chuckled and high-fived Steve and Two-Bit. "Why you guys always gotta tease me? Why not tease Darry for once? He acts like Laura is his girl more then I do with Matty." I added on.

"Tease Darry? Not if I like having knee caps." Two-Bit said. "'Sides, there's nothing you can really tease Darry with." said Steve.

**...**

That sure did change quick. Next day Darry came home telling me and Soda we best clean the house up and look nice tomorrow. "Laura is coming over for supper tomorrow night." He announced. "When did this happen?" Soda asked jumping up from the couch. "Today. She was telling me she had a hard time making dinner every night. So since tomorrow is Friday I figured I could invite her over." Explained Darry.

"This mean she your girlfriend now, Darry?" I asked. "No, Ponyboy. And don't bug her about or I can never invite her over again." Darry warned. "We won't, just don't let Two-Bit find out." Soda said. "He won't, cause I don't want you guys telling anyone." Darry said.

I forgot about that little part. Next day when I was walking home with Matty through the woods I let it slip out. "She his girlfriend?" She asked. "He claims she's not, but I think sooner or later they'll end up getting togther." I told her. "I see." She said. "But don't tell anyone I told you. Darry would skin me alive if he found out I told someone."

"Who can I tell? You're the only person I really talk to." Matty said. "What about your old man?" I asked her. "Him? I can't tell him anything without him making a rude comment on it. Just the other day he asked me why I don't have any friends yet and when I told him I did he said, 'One-time partners don't count.' I could have killed him if he wasn't my father!" Matty said, her voice sounder angrier by the second. "He really said that?"

"Yeah. He thinks I'm a tramp because of that Soc guy I told you about. He say us together once and assumed we were together in that way. He expects the worse of me, Ponyboy. He thinks I'm street trash!" Now she had a tear in her eye. "It's ok, Matty. Calm down. You ain't a tramp. You're one of the tuffest and nicest girls I've met." I reassured her.

"You better not be lying to me, Ponyboy. I've been told that before." Matty said. "Yeah but this time, the person who's telling you actually means it." I said. She looked over at me, didn't say anything for the longest time. She finally gave him a quick one armed hug. "Thanks, Ponyboy. That really means a lot." She said quietly. "Your welcome." I said.

**...**

Sodapop and I were sitting on the couch watching the news when Darry showed up with Laura. Normally we'd watch something like Mickey Mouse or whatever else was on TV. Anything but the news. But we wanted to look for the girl that might end up becoming Darry's girlfriend. I even spent a couple of extra minutes putting grease in my hair and put on a new outfit.

When Darry walked in with Laura, Soda and I stood up and went over to shake her hand, like real gentlemen. "I'm Ponyboy, Darrell's youngest brother." I told her. The first thing I notcied about Laura is that her hair was a shiny black. She let it hand straight down her back, not in a bun like most teachers. Her eyes were brown, her skin was tan, and she wore bright colors. All my teachers wore dull greys, she had on a nice yellow skirt.

"You sure are a cuite." She said. I didn't know what to say, so I just smiled and thanked her. "Darry says you like the movies." She said. "Love them. Books too." I told her. "I do too. Maybe Darry and I can take you to see one sometime." She offered smiling. She had a real pretty smile. "Sure, that'd be great. Thank you." I could have hugged her.

Darry got started on dinner while Soda and I entertained Laura. Soda told her a bunch of funny and good stories, while I talker to her about our favorite books and movies. I told her I was a big Paul Newman fan. Turns out she is too. She's also read _Gone With the Wind _and says its her favorite book of all time. Told me I should watch the movie. She would watch it with me if I wanted. I told her that'd be real nice and she smiled again.

Darry got done with dinner fast. I thought he'd go all out but he kept it simple. Grilled cheese with tomato soup. Which was pretty good since it was begging to get chiller out. Laura didn't make a mess of herself at all when she was eating. She didn't spill her soup or let her milk dribble down her chin or anything. She bit into her grilled cheese carefully, and never got anything stuck in her teeth.

Normally us three guys would be pigs and have seconds and thirds sometimes fourth helpings. But tonight, we were gentlemen. Saved some for the sure did talk a lot. She could go on for hours. Maybe that's why Darry likes her so much. He's a quiet guy, so when he is with her he doesn't have to talk so much cause she does most of it. But she always waited till she was done eating to say something.

She had something to say about everything. School, movies, books, even cars, which really made Soda happy. I sure did learn a lot about her too. Like she use to live in South Carolina, but moved to Tulsa to stand on her own two feet. She teaches the second grade. She wanted to be a play-writer when she was little, and she's an only child.

"So boys, have anyone special in your lives?" She asked me and Soda at one point. Why'd she had to go and ask that? I knew for sure Darry or Soda would say something. So I answered first. "Not really."

"What does that mean?" She asked. Besides this conversation I'd say Laura was almost perfect. "I do have this one friend who's a girl, but I wouldn't call her a girlfriend. She says we're just friends." I explained. "Well Ponyboy, do you like her as more then a friend?" Laura asked me. I looked straight at her. Then at Darry. Then at Sodapop. I didn't really know what to say about this. My mind went more blank then after you clean a dirty chalkboard.

"I don't know, maybe a little. I never thought about it." I finally answered, telling the truth. "Well Pony, if you do like her I think you should go for it. You never know, she might have feelings for you too." Laura said.

Darry later took Laura's advice. When we finished eating everyone helped with the dishes. Then we sat and talked in the living room for awhile. Then it was starting to get late so Darry had to drive Laura home. When he came back he was all smiles. "What are you so happy about?"Soda asked with a yawn. The two of us fell asleep waiting up for him.

"You better not tease me about this, but I aske Laura to be my girlfriend and she said yes." He answered. "Really? That's great!" Soda said. We were both wide awake now. "Thought you said you didn't need a girlfriend." I said. "Well just because I don't need one, doesn't mean I can't have one." Answered Darry.

"So are you going to go for it with Matty now? Huh, Ponboy." Soda asked elbowing me. "I don't know. We'll see."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

But I didn't go for it. One reason was because I wasn't too sure I wanted to. I sort of did. but at the same time, I was a hundred percent sure. If I did, the boys would be right all along. It would give them premisson to forever bug me about how they knew I liked her and all that. Second, I wasn't so sure it was what Matty wanted. She would always tell me I was her friend. Her only friend, her best friend. I don't know much about girls, so I wasn't so sure if these were hints she wanted to be more than friends. And I'd feel real stupid having to ask Sodapop or Darry.

A while went by. It got colder, it doesn't get too cold in Tulsa. I once knew this guy who lived in Vermont for awhile and he said they'd have snow from October to April, sometimes May. But in the mornings I had to wear a heavier jacket when I walked to school. Darry was still with Laura. I got to see her more. She came over for dinner a few times and once took me and Darry to the movies. Darry doesn't even like the movies. He only went because he knew how much Laura likes them. I could tell by how they looked at each other how much they like one another. I wonder if I ever feel like that someday.

Everything stayed the same with me and Matty of course. We walked to school, ate lunch together, talked to each other about everything, except two things. For me it was Johnny and Dallas, and what happened last year. For her, it was her mother. We didn't bring it up much so it wasn't too big of a deal. And even though my hair was back to normal she still wondered why it use to look so funny.

Then Matty and her dad began to fight.

It wasn't like the fighting I did with Sodapop. When we were just wrestling for fun and were willing to stop when the other one had enough. And it wasn't like the fighting I use to do with Darry. It was much worse.

It didn't start off so bad. At first, it was only in the morning, before we went to school. Matty ended up coming outside eariler no matter how chilly it was. Then it would be at nighttime. After suppertime, and it didn't stop until one of them went to bed an hour later or so. But one night, it got very bad. I feel like it was my fault.

**...**

It was another Friday. Matty and I were just walking home from school together. No big deal. But then, when we stopped at her house, she hugged me goodbye. Not like the hug she did before when it was just with one arm. This was a real hug. And I hugged her back. Next to my mother I never hugged a girl until that point.

As she walked up the steps, I saw someone in the screen door. Her old man. It was the first time I ever saw him. He was on the heavy side, his eyes were small and mean-looking, his hair was a mess. He looked mean. Even with a screen door in the way I could tell he had been drinking by the way he looked.

Scared of what he might say, I yelled goodbye to Matty and walked quickly to my house. Bad move. I couldn't hear the fighting at first. But slowly, it got louder. When Soda got home it was muffled from inside our house. But he heard it when he was driving by. He just looked at me. We didn't have to say anything to both know what was going on.

"Why don't we watch some TV?" Soda said. "Sure." I went over to turn it on and Bugs Bunny cartoon was playing. As I watched I sure hoped they'd stop before Darry showed up with Laura. I was afarid of what she might think.

But it didn't. By the time they got to our house, it was loud. The whole neighborhood could hear but no one did a thing. They were all too scared I guess. When Darry got out of the car, he looked over at Matty's house. Laura did too, then at Darry all worried. Darry got a brave look on his face. "All three of you, stay here! I'm gonna find out what's going on!"

Darry looked really tough, walking across the street. He opened the front door without knocking and slammed it shut. Laura came running up the steps. "What's going on?" She asked us. "It's Ponyboy's friend Matty. Her and dad fight. But it's never been this bad." Soda explained. "They've been fighting since we got home from school. I think it was my fault." I said looking down. "Why, Pony?" Laura asked all concerned. "She hugged me goodbye today. Her dad saw, and he's all fixed on thinking she's trash. When she's not at all. She's really sweet and tuff, the coolest greaser girl I ever met." Soda began to pat me on my back, Laura rubbed my shoulder.

We sat on the couch waiting for Darry. I'm pretty sure I could hear him yelling. About forty-five minutes later he finally came in, with Matty. She had a bag with her, and she had a red mark on her left cheek that looked like it really hurt.

"What happned?" Laura asked. "Hang on a sec. Let her calm down. You can sit down on the recliner, Matty." Darry led her over to the chair. She slowly sat down, then begin to cry. It really hurt me seeing her cry. I wanted to run over there and shush her. But no one did anything.

We allowed her to let it all out before saying what happened. "My daddy and I use to fight a lot before we moved here. He drank, and I hated it. He never did before my momma died. He then said he gave it up, and wanted a new begging. That's why we moved. He didn't drink for a long time. But then he started up again without telling me. We started fighting again when I found out.

"Tonight, he just didn't want to stop. I could tell he was drunk. I began to cry and begged him to leave me alone. He cornered me. Hit me. He was gonna do it again when Darry came in. He told me to run into my room, shut the door and to begin packing. He wouldn't let me out till he said so. When he finally did, my dad was sitting on the couch with the scariest, meaniest look on his face. When I walked by, he whispered, 'You're the reason she's gone.'"

Nobody talked for a while. Now I really wanted to go over there and give her a hug. Darry finally said, "She can stay here tonight. Tomorrow I'm calling the cops and reporting Mr. Dallas. I'm not sure what they'll do with Matty."

"They'll put me in a group home! Please don't let 'em do that!" Matty cried. I remember when Soda and I were almost put in a group home. It was the scariest feeling thinking you might be taken away from your family. I knew what Matty was feeling.

"She'll stay with me." We all turned around and looked over at Laura, who just said that. "I really don't mind. I don't care what I gotta do but she can live with me."

Matty ran over to Laura and gave her a huge hug.

**...**

Both Matty and Laura stayed over that night. They shared Darry's room, who slept on the couch. At one point in the middle of the night I woke up. Someone opened the front door. I got on a jacket to see who it was.

I could see a figure walking away from our house. I quietly walked pass Darry sound asleep on the couch, and followed it. I didn't even have shoes on. The figure was a girl. She walked to the lot. It was a full moon. When she sat down on a log facing a little pond across the street I could tell it was Matty. I whispered her name. She jumped, startled.

"Ponyboy, don't do that. I thought you were a ghost." She said when she realized it was me. "I'm sorry. I heard you leave and wanted to see where you were going." I answered. I then sat down on the log next to her, and watched the pond.

"Do you wanna know what happened to my mother?" Matty asked. "Ok." I said. "I was 10. She was on her way to pick me up from school when...she was hit by a car. They're breaks where out, so they didn't get to stop. The driver felt real sorry, not as sorry as I did." She cried again for the third time that day. I could tell she felt like it was her fault. I felt the same way when Johnny died. "You wanna know why I my hair looked so funny when we first met now?" I offered. "Sure." She whispered almost done weeping.

I told her everything. Starting from the night at the movies, until the night Dally and Johnny died. I even mentioned Johnny's letter telling me to stay gold. And how I knew what it feels like to blame yourself when someone dies. But it isn't your fault. It's nobody's. She was real quiet when I finished, then said, "Pony, I can't imagine loosing my parents and then two of my friends. You are the strongest person ever."

"Not really." I said. "Yes really. You are strong, and caring, and...gold." I took a real good and strong look at her. Even with the moonlight I could see the beautiful gold color in her hair. She really was beautiful. Even with tear marks on her cheek and only some night clothes on. "You're golden too." I whispered.

Then we kissed. My first real kiss. It was perfect. For the first time in a long time I felt like nothing mattered anymore. I found something golden.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Matty and I chose to not tell anyone about us. Not just yet. Keep it on the down low for awhile then finally sit Darry down and tell him first. He wouldn't be too happy, but I hope he'll be more understanding, now that he and Laura were together.

The next mroning, no one could even tell Matty and I left the house. After sitting on the log with my arm wraped around her for awhile we snuck back inside and went to our seprate beds. I'm surprised everyone was such a heavy sleeper.

Darry was up first, he made breakfast. Matty and I were the last ones to get up. I let her take a shower first. Girls sure do take a long time in the bathroom. Breakfast was slient. Two-Bit and Steve didn't show up during it either, which was something new.

Before Matty and Laura left that morning, Darry and Laura decided to go to court so Laura could have cusody of Matty. Laura said she would work on it during the weekend while getting Matty settled. Luckly, she bought a house with a spare bedroom. Matty would have to sleep on one of those pull-out couches but it was better then nothing. Before leaving Matty and I hugged goodbye. But no one took it seriously. They just felt like after all that happened I wanted to let Matty know it was okay to hug me after what happened with her dad. Which was partly true but it wasn't the whole reason.

It was kind of hard seeing her go. I wouldn't be able to walk with her to school in the morning. And knowing her dad was just down the street from me kind of scared me. But he couldn't hurt Matty anymore, and that was all that mattered.

**...**

Everything had settled by the end of the weekend. Laura had arranged for a court meeting to be held a few weeks later. Darry reported Mr. Dallas to the police for abusing Matty, and he got arrested. The house was now up on the market. For everyone's sake I hoped someone who was gonna hurt their kid wouldn't by it again.

The Monday we got back to school, most people knew. They whispered at Matty a lot more then they use to. They would point at the bruise on her face from where her dad hit her. But like always she acted like she was the only one in the room and had her tough face on. I really admired her courage.

At the office there was a sign for track sign-ups. They were starting early this year I guess. I took a pen out and wrote my name on the sheet before going to homeroom. "You run?" Matty asked, since she was walking with me. "Yeah, I'm pretty fast too." I answered. "I'll go to all your meets then." Matty said.

"You don't have to." I told her. "I know, but I want to." She answered. That was the first time someone told they wanted to go to one of my track meets. Darry and Soda always went. Sometimes Two-Bit or Johnny would too. But I always assumed they only went because they felt like they had to. It was nice to hear someone actually wanted to go.

That day we got out report cards back. Mostly A's, but one B in history. Darry wouldn't get upset. It was only a B, it wasn't like a C or D. That night for dinner, he made pizza. Pizza is like cheeseburgers, we don't have it much. Actually, we have it less then cheeseburgers. So whenever we have some it's a big deal. Darry spins the dough in the air and Soda and I help out. I like spreading out the sauce, Soda enjoys sprinkling the chesse on top.

But during our dinner there was a knock on the door. "Probably Two-Bit being a tramp. I'll get it." I said and grabbed a slice so Two-Bit wouldn't have to ask, "What'cha having?"  
>It wasn't Two-Bit though, it was Laura and Matty. I opened the screen door. "Hey you guys. Something the matter?" I asked. "We're sorry for coming over while you're having dinner, but I wanna talk to Darry for a quick second." Laura said. I let them in. I notcied Laura had a piece of paper in her hand.<p>

When Laura said she wanted to talk to Darry, he told Soda Matty and I to go into me and Soda's room. Soda grabbed another slice and I gave the one in my hand to Matty. "What's going on?" Soda asked once he shut the door. "It's my grades." Matty answered. "All C's and D's. I guess Laura doesn't know what to do with me since she came here. You think she won't want me anymore?"

"No, Matty, not at all. She likes you. She just have more experience with little kids, so she doesn't know what to do when it comes to teenagers. So she figured Darry would know I guess." I told her. I didn't want her being scared about ending up in a group home. Darry soon called for us to come out. Soda and I sat on the couch in the living room, while Matty sat at the table with Laura and Darry.

"I just want you to know Matty that you aren't in trouble, but you can't be getting grades like this. You're a smart girl, you can do better then this." Laura started off. "I know it's hard concentrating in school after all that happened. But that doesn't mean you give up completely. Pony made the same mistake, but he was able to bounce back. You can too. If you ever need help, ask Laura. Or Ponyboy. And if you want, ask the teacher for extra credit, it helps bring your grade up." Darry finished.

"You know what? Since my mother died, this is the first time someone was really worried about me and wanted to help. Thanks, guys." Matty said after a while. "No problem. Just get those grades up. Said Laura. "I will I promise."

**...**

I ended up making the track team. I knew I would. I had a couple of practices before the first meet. Which was gonna be on my 15th birthday. Sometimes, Matty would show up at my practices and watch, if she didn't have too much homework that is. I never had someone show up to my practices, not even Soda or Johnny.

Even though I was one of the youngest on the team, I was one of the fastest. Not even some of the seniors could out run me. But I didn't let it go to my head. Darry says no one likes somebody with a big head. Only Socs let things go to their heads, and the last thing I wanted to be was like a Soc.

Everyone in the gang said they were gonna go to the first meet. Soda and Steve got some time off work as long as they made it up. Even Laura wanted to come. This was all kind of weird, I was being treated like a famous person. It wasn't like I was running in the Olympics or anything.

On my birthday I woke up to a noogie. It's Two-Bit I thought still groggy from sleep and my eyes closed. Only Two-Bit gave me noogies. When I opened my eyes not only Two-Bit was there, but so was Steve, Sodapop and Darry. "What's going on?" I asked sounding kind of grumpy from sleep.

They all began to sing 'Happy Birthday'. Off key, but it wasn't as bad as last year. Still, I don't like being sang too. On my 4th birthday I hid under the chair when everyone began to sing. This year I just put my head under my pillow. Once they finished, Soda grabbed hold of the pillow and Two-Bit ripped off my sheets. Why'd he have to go and do that? I only had underwear on!

"Come on, Ponyboy, don't be a Birthday Brat." Steve said with a little bit of a laugh. "Can I at least get ready first before you guys attack me?" I asked. Normaly I would play along, but I didn't get much sleep the night before. Too nervous about the meet. "Fine, fine. But don't take too long. I got breakfast almost done and your meet is at noon." Darry said and they soon all trailed out of the room.

I took a quick shower, greased my hair and got on some nice clothes. When I got to the breakfast table, everyone was waiting for me with pankcakes, bacon and a chocolate cake. I was surpised they didn't cave in and ate it all before I finished getting ready.

"You all really went all out this year." I said sitting down and myself a glass of apple juice. "Well we figured it would be something nice. Turning 15 can be a big deal, and 14 wasn't that good of a year for you. Plus, you're gonna need some energy if you wanna be the fastest at today's meet." Soda explained. "Just go easy on the cake. It'll slow you down." Darry added. So I cut myself a little piece, but grabbed a handful of bacon and three pancakes to make up for it.

After breakfast Darry said he'd take me and anyone else who wanted to go to see the new Paul Newman movie then out to dinner afterwards. Then since it was almost time for the meet, I went into my room and grabbed my bag of running clothes. A white shirt with the school's name on it, red shorts that I hate, and my only pair of running shows. They were really worn out. I almost didn't wanna run in them since all the Socs on the team were gonna have new sneakers.

Darry drove us all over to the school. "You gonna pick up Laura and Matty?" I asked. "No, they're gonna meet us there." Darry answered. When we got there everyone else went over to the bleachers near the track while I went to the locker room to get ready. I was the last one there, so I was the last one done. Even though I was grease, no one tried to pull something on me. I was one of the fastest on the team, so they owed me one I guess. None of them knew it was my birthday though.

When I walked out of the locker room, someone was waiting for me. It was Matty, she had a box in her hand. "Matty, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Relax, Ponyboy everyone else is outside. Plus, I wanted to give you your birthday present before you ran." She said handing me the box. I didn't take it just yet. "Who told you?"

"Darrel told Laura and Laura told me. C'mon, take the gift." I finally took it, and opened it slowly. It sure was shaped funny. Inside, there was a real nice pair of shoes. Running shoes. They were the kind a Soc would wear, and there was a book too. "This must of cost a fortune." I said.

"What's it matter? You deserve it. The shoes you're wearing now are gonna fall apart any minute anyway." Matty stated. "What book is this?" I asked. "It's a bunch of Robert Forst poems. It even has 'Nothing Gold Can Stay', I checked. And it has another in there that reminded me of you. It's called 'The Road Not Taken'. You'll like it."

"I don't know how to thank you." I said. "You don't have to." Said Matty. "No really, you don't know how much this means to me. I'll get you something nice for your birthday." I told her. "You don't know when it is." She stated. "Can I give you something now then?" I asked. "What?"

Then I kissed her for the first time since the night at the lot. This one lasted longer.

**...**

I ended up winning us the meet. When it was my turn to go I got ahead of this guy who was at least 6 feet and crossed the finish line. Everyone came running over to congratulate me. It was like I wasn't even a hood anymore.

After taking a shower and re-gresing my hair, Darry took everyone to the movies. They all wanted to come. Darry paid for me, Laura paid for Matty and everyone else had to pay for themselves. The movie was really good. Laura, Matty and I got into it the most. I didn't even knew Matty liked the movies. She later told me it was because she hadn't been to one since her mother died. Two-Bit, Soda and Steve tried their hardest not to get into a popcorn fight. But they did when there was about five minutes left in the movie. Nobody cared though.

Dinner was good. Darry let me get anything I wanted. The resturant even had chocolate cake. It was as good as Darry's, but it still tasted great. Laura offered to spilt the bill with Darry, but he refused. Then Two-Bit offered, then Soda, and Steve. "C'mon, Darry. Think of it as our birthday gift to Ponyboy." Said Two-Bit. Then Darry finally said yes.

"Hey, Laura, when is the court thing gonna happen?" Soda asked while Darry was paying. "In about 5 weeks from today. It was the closest time I could get, they're more busier then you think." She answered. Five weeks from today. That would be the day before the one-year mark of when Johnny and Dally died.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The court day came sooner then I thought it would. Me Darry and Soda decided to go. Just to see what happens. I dressed my best, actually it was the same thing I wore the last time I was in court. Soda dressed nice too. Darry wore a tie.

Laura and Matty both wore dresses. Matty had her hair pinned back too. She could pass for a Soc. The court session was actually shorter then the last one I've been to. I also learned Matty's birthday is August 22. Gives me some time to save up my money.

It all ended with Laura getting cusody of Matty. It was tempoary, but Matty is turning 18 in 2 years so it doesn't really matter. We were all so happy we went out to celebrate. With ice cream. Matty got soft-served vanilla in a waffle cone with chocolate sprinkles. I got soft-served twist in a surger cone with rainbow sprinkles. We went off near a small pond near the ice cream polar and sat on a bench, while the other three sat down at a picnic table to talk.

"I sure am happy I get to live with Laura until I get older." Matty said. "Yeah, I'll miss walking you to school everyday though." I said honestly. "You haven't had to in the past couple of weeks. "Yeah, you know how lonely it is?" I asked. "No, I can't say I do. But I eat with you everyday don't I?" Matty brought up. "Yeah." I said taking a bite of the cone and getting some ice cream on my chin.

"You sure make a mess when you eat." Matty said. "Oh do I now?" I questioned. "Yeah, stop being such a slob." Matty joked. "Just for that..." I said then poke my finger into the cone, getting some ice cream on it. Then I put it on her cheek and smeared it on. I laughed, she looked a little silly. "Whose the slob now?" I asked. Matty didn't say anything, she just did the same to me.

"Copycat." I said. "C'mon, get it off. It feels sticky." Matty said, but she didn't sound angry. "How am I suppose to get it off? We don't have any napkins." I told her. "Lick it off." She exclaimed. "Matty, what if Darry or Laura sees?" I whispered. That would be a bad way for them to find out.

"They won't. They're all the way over there I can't even see them. Don't worry." Matty assured me. So I sighed and did. It was a little weird, but it was over faster then I expected. "Now you have to do it to me." I said when I finished. Matty didn't hesitate like I did. And when she was done she kissed my cheek. So then I kissed her back.

I was having a good time I forgot that tomorrow was gonna be a hard day.

**...**

I didn't remember what the next day was until I started having nightmares that night. Nightmares about the fire, the rumble, Dally getting a shot, they were all terrible. Soda would shake me and I would wake up screaming and sweaty. It was a relaspe of what happened back when mom and dad died. Darry soon came in and I fell asleep in his arms. I stopped having nightmares after that.

When I woke up the next morning I was by myself. I guess Soda and Darry went to work even though it was Sunday. It would keep their minds off of, well do I even have to say it? I really had no idea what I was gonna do for the rest of the day. So I took a really long shower. Then got dressed into some clothes I found on the floor. I didn't care if they were dirty, I didn't care about anything.

I left the house to take a walk without even eating breakfast. The first place I ended up was the spot where the police shot Dallas. I closed my eyes. I could hear the gunshots, see Dally fall to the ground, feel the sweat on my forehead.

I opened my eyes, it was daylight. The trees were just starting to bloom, and I was the only one outside. I gotta go home and get some rest. I thought. But by the time I got up to Johnny's house, I closed my eyes again. _"I hate when my folks fight. Let's go to the lot"_ It was almost like Johnny was still here. And I couldn't help myself. I didn't go home. I went to the lot.

When I got there, I sat down in the same spot Johnny and I did the night he killed Bob. I looked up at the sky, expecting stars. Just the bright sun, so I had to close my eyes again. _"There's gotta be someplace without greasers or Socs, with just people. Plain ordianary people." _I almost said in the country out loud before I remembered where I really was.

I left, going to the park where Bob got stabbed. I stood in the same spot I did when Bob and his friends showed up. My eyes shit automatically. _"You know what a grease is? White trash with long greasy hair." _I heard Bob. Then I heard myself. _"You know what a Soc is? White trash with mustangs and madras." _

Next, I could feel the icy water again. They're gonna try and drown me again, they're gonna drown me. I thought. Then, like it happened before, everything went black. I felt real dizzy.

Soon, I could hear someone calling for me. At first it was quiet, then it got louder. "Ponyboy? Pony please get up! Please." I opened my eyes and everything was real fuzzy. Then it got more clear. Matty was standing over me. She looked real worried. "Oh, Ponyboy, thank God!" She cried. "Matty." I said sitting up to hug her. "Ponyboy, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"They were gonna drown me." I said. "What?" Matty looked real confused. "The Socs, I got 'em mad so they tired to drown me." I explained, really scared. "No, Pony. That was over a year ago. Soda told me today was the day Johnny and Dallas died last year. You're letting all the bad memories go to your head." Matty told me. "I don't know how I'll be able to handle this every year. I'll end up hurting myself." I said with a tear in my eye.

"No you won't." said Matty. "How do you know?" I asked. "I use to do the same thing every year on the day my mom died. I still get real hurt, but I don't let myself go crazy. I'm not gonna let you do the same. I'm gonna stay by you every year and help." She said and gave me a quick kiss.

After that she made me get up, and we walked way to the other side of the lot. The side where we went that night weeks ago. We sat on the same log. Matty let me put my head on her shoulder and cry. I don't know how long I cried. But Matty didn't say a thing, she let me cry until I was all done.

She ran my fingers through my hair, even if it had grease in it. She didn't care. She probably messed it up a little too, but I didn't care. I told her everything I was feeling, and she listened to all of it. "Pony you're doing exactly what Johnny said to do." She said when I finished. "What?" I asked. "You're staying gold." She answered. Then we kissed again.

I always felt something whenever I kissed her. It wasn't just my lips touching her lips. It was hard, but it felt nice. Like sparks. We stayed there and watched the sunset. Matty really enjoyed since she was like Dally. She never really had the same to sit back and watch one. But she really liked it. She even asked if we could watch another one sometime.

She walked me home when it was finished. I was scared what Darry might do. Would he yell at me like he would have a year ago? Would he hit me? He didn't do any of that stuff. When we walked inside, he just ran over and hugged me. "I've been worrying about you all day." He said. Soda then came over and hugged me too. "Please don't do that again Pony." Said Soda. Matty stood at the doorway watching. She had a tear in her eye. She said she never saw a family that loved each other so much. Darry drove her home later.

That night when I went to bed, I didn't feel so bad anymore. Talking to Matty really helped. I was glad she was gonna help me through this every year. In my book, she is more golden that I'll ever be.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The school year soon ended. I didn't win us any more track meets as good as I did the first time, but I was still one of the fastest and got in first a lot. When my last report card came in, I was able to raise up my B in history to an A-. I got all A's. For the first time too. And Matty had all mostly B's and a couple of A's on her report card. I couldn't believe it. Everyone was real proud of her.

Now that summer was here, Darry was spending more time at work. People wanted brighter roofing cause it keeps away the sun I guess. Not ony that, but he began to spend more time at Laura and Matty's house. Laura had been busy the past couple weeks of school with grading papers, so her and Darry hadn't seen much of each other. But sometimes she would call up saying, "Darrel, the shower head is making a funny noise." or "Darry, the smoke in the stove is really black."

On the first day of summer, she called saying the pipe under the sink was leaking and making a big mess. This was a new one. "Pony, I gotta go down to Laura's to fix a pipe. Soda's at work." He annouced to me as he got his shirt on. I was watching an old episode of 'I Love Lucy', a real funny show. But I'd been watching it all morning, and wanted to do something new.

"Can I come? Maybe talk to Matty?" I asked. "Sure, why not?" Darry answered. I put on my running shoes that Matty got me, just to show I wasn't gonna stop wearing them now that track was over; and we headed on out. It was quiet for the first couple of minutes of the car ride. "Darry?" I finally asked. "Yeah Ponyboy?"

"How do you know you're in love with someone?" This had been a question that was on my mind a lot latley. I use to always ask Soda if he was in love with Sandy and how it felt, but I never asked how he knew. How did he knew he wanted to marry her? That he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her?

Darry looked at me a little serious, but answered. "I don't know, kid. I guess you just know it somehow." Not exactley the answer I wanted. "Oh." I said looking out the window. "I guess I can't call you kid anymore." Darry said. "How come?"

"You're 15 now, Pony. You've matured a lot in the past year. You're becoming a man. Plus, you got a little bit of a stubble under your chin there." Stubble? He meant...a bread?" I felt just to check. "You mean, I'm gonna start growing a bread?" I couldn't believe it. I always wondered when I would start shaving. Sometimes it felt like I never would.

"Yeah. But it doesn't start growing in all at once. You'll have to start with just your chin, one of the hardest places. I'll have to show you how." Darry explained. "Alright." Wow, I was gonna get a bread someday soon. I wonder what Matty would think of that.

**...**

It didn't take long for Matty to find out. When we got there, Laura led Darry to the leaky pipe. She said Matty and I could go in Matty's room, as long as the door was open a little bit. "Even if you aren't together, I don't want you pulling anything." Boy she didn't know how wrong she was. Matty and I _were _togther, but we _weren't _gonna pull anything. Darry would kill me if I did anyway.

Matty's room was small. The pull-out couch took up most of the space. "Sometimes, I just take the sheets off and close it up when I want space. But then I have to put the sheets back on which I'm no good at. Laura has to help." She explained to me. She had a book shelf with lots of books. There were all Laura's I assumed. She had a tiny bearu to put all her clothes, and a picture of a real pretty girl on top. "Is that you?" I asked.

"No, it's my mother." She answered looking down. "Sure does look a lot like you." I said. "Really?" She asked. "Yeah, you got the same smile." I told her.

"Hey, Pony, wanna pull in the couch so we can sit on it?" Matty asked changing subjects. "Sure." I said. I helped her get the sheets off and we put them in a spare corner. I helped pull the bed part in and put the coushins back on. She was using them as pillows. She had pillow cases on them or else they were too scartchy on her face. We had to take them off to sit down.

"Why'd you come over, Pony?" Matty asked me. "I wanted to see you." I said. "You're too sweet." And she put her hand on my chin. "Whoa, someone's gotta shave." She said taking her hand off. "To tell you the truth, I've never shaved before. This just started growing in, I didn't notice it until Darry brought it up in the car." I said truthfully.

Matty let out a small giggle. "You gotta stop being so cute." She said and began to kiss me. But I stopped. "Matty, don't fool around. Laura said not to try anything." I reminded her. "I think she meant something else, Pony." Matty answered. "Yeah, but what if Darry walks in? He'd kill me."

"Why are you so worried about Darry finding out about us?" Matty asked, putting her arm on the back of the couch. "Well, I've never had a girlfriend before you. I don't know what he would do if he found out I had one." I said. Matty looked away, then looked back at me. "I understand. So how about this? If someone else is even in the same place as us we won't do anything that makes us seem like a couple. We'll only do when we're alone together." She offered. I smiled. "I'd like that." I said. "Good." Then she leaned in for a kiss. "But you just said..." I started.

"Just this once?" Then she gave me puppy-dog eyes. "Fine." I said and quietly pulled her over and kissed her.

**...**

Later on that night at dinner, I remembered something I talked about with Darry back in the begging of the year. "Hey Darry?" I started after I took a big sip of Pepsi. I was a little nervous about asking him this. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Well, remember how you said, in the begging of the school year, I could get a part-time job when I turned 15?" I was really hoping he wouldn't forget. I didn't want him thinking I was making stuff up. "Yeah, sure I remember." He answered. "Well, now that I'm 15, maybe I could get one?" I offered. He didn't say anything for a second. "Well..." He began. Uh-oh, I didn't like the sound of that.

'Please, Darry. It could only be a summer job so I won't get behind on school work." I offered. "Yeah, c'mon, Darry. I think he's old enough now." Soda said sticking up for me. "Well you boys let me finish? Yes, Pony, you can have a summer job. But half of your pay check goes towards paying for bills, and don't blow the rest of your money."

I could have run over to the other side of the table and give him a big hug. "Gee, thanks Darry! And don't worry I'll save up my money." I promised. Just then the screen door opened. "Hey Darry what'ja make tonight?" It was Two-Bit, who else? "Damn Two-Bit do you have any manners at all?" Soda said, kind of joking. "Only spaghetti tonight, Two-Bit, but you can help yourself to a little bit." Even if Two-Bit could get on Darry's nerves at times, he'd never turn him away. Or anyone away.

"So what's happening?" Two-Bit asked after sitting down and making himself a plate. "I'm gonna get a summer job." I said proud of myself. "Yeah, maybe you should too." Soda said with a little bit of sauce on his chin. "You know what? Maybe I will. My car kinda died today. Never gonna run again. I could use the dough to buy myself a new one." Two-Bit said, for once in his life he was serious too.

"Who are you and what did you do to Two-Bit?" I joked. "I'm serious man. In fact today I saw a 'Help Wanted' sign in the window at the drugstore that's a few blocks away from the drive-in." Two-Bit answered. "Maybe both of us could apply there.' I said. "Why the hell not?" Two-Bit answered.

Later on after Two-Bit had gone home I got a call from Matty. I told her applying for a job at the drugstore. "Do ya think they would let me work there?" She asked. "You wanna have a summer job too?"

"Yeah. Give me something to do and we can see each other all day if we both get a job." She said. "But we'll be working." I brought up. "So? I'd rather see you and not be able to talk to you then not see you at all." I couldn't help but feel special when she said that. "OK, well me and Two-Bit are gonna go there tomorrow. Meet us there at nine. You know where it is?"

"Yeah. I know." She said. "Alright, see you tomorrow." I said. "Bye. Miss you." She said before hanging up. Talking to her reminded me of something.

"Hey Darry!" I called from the kitchen. "Yeah?" He hollered back from his room. "Well...remember when you said you were gonna help me shave this morning in the car?" I wondered if Soda was listening to all of this. " 'Course." Darry yelled back. "Well, how about now?" I asked. "OK, come on into the bathroom." He said.

As I walked Soda ran up. "No way in hell is Ponyboy gonna learn how to shave without me helping!" He said giving me a hug from behind. "Where is it?" He asked. "On my chin." I told him and let him feel. "Not much, but at least something's there." He said rubbing the top of my head and messing up my hair.

When we got to the bathroom Darry was getting the razor ready. "You sure you wanna help Soda? You alway nic yourself." He joked. "Lay off, Darry. I've been waiting a long time for this day to come." Soda said.

**...**

The next day at nine, Two-Bit Matty and I all met up at the drugstore. Matty noticed I smelled like aftershave. She said she liked it. We talked to the manager and filled out a sheet with paper with a bunch of questions. After a few hours he said he wasn't planning on hiring three people but we all seemed like good workers so why the hell not? We would start the next and have to be there by ten. Two-Bit would have to unload boxes and put them in the back, I'd re-stock the shelves and sweep the floor, and Matty would work the chash register.

I Felt proud of myself getting the apron. I, Ponyboy Crutis, had a job.

The next day I got up eariler then I ever had before on a summer day. I took a good shower and spent extra time on my hair. I got dressed nice and got all excited to put on my apron. I ate breakfast with Soda and Darry, who were just as excited as I were that I had a job. Darry couldn't help but smile when he said, "We should all get to work."

I was dropped off first. Two-Bit was already there. We were a little eariler, so now we just had to wait for Matty. She showed up a few minutes later, when something that made me feel like I was gonna die happened.

She was on the other side of the street. She had to walk across. She looked both ways and everything. Halfway through the road, out of nowhere, a whit mustang with is hood came racing down the road. At least six Socs were in it. The slowed down a little, but not slow enough.

They hit Matty! My beautiful golden Matty! On purpose! They were laughing as the went in reverse and drove away.

Seeing Matty fall to the ground was the scariest most heart-stopping moment of my life. I couldn't breath. Golden Matty was hit by a car!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It took me about two seconds to acknowledge what just happened. Before I screamed 'No' at the top of my lungs, ripped off my apron and rang outside. A crowd was begging to form. Two-Bit had went to the back to call an ambulence. People who were inside stores were now outside. Cars were stopping and the drivers came out to see.

I felt Matty's chest first. She was breathing, barley. Her eyes were closed. She had a cut on her forehead from where her head hit the ground. It was bleeding and the skin was red around it. I was a little scared to touch her at first, in case something was broken.

"Matty! Matty can you hear me? It's Ponyboy! If you can hear me answer me please!" I could feel tears coming out my eyes. Don't die, don't die, don't die. "Pony..." She finally answered. Her voice could barley be heard and was weak. "Yeah it's Pony. I'm gonna stay right here till an ambulence comes." I promised her. I could see her trying to open her eyes but she didn't have the strength to.

"I love you." She said. "I love you too, Matty. Please, stay with me." She didn't answer, but she was still breathing. I held onto her hand, praying the whole time that she would stay alive. Don't die, don't die, don't die.

What seemed like forever, an ambulence showed. The men inside asked me a bunch questions while they loaded Matty up. I was about to hop in the back with them before they stopped me. "Please, can I stay with her, please?" I begged. "I'm sorry son, but you can't. You can follow us and wait in the ER waiting room." The man offered. "I don't got a car. Please, I just gotta stay with her."

'I'm sorry. Really I am. You can find a ride and show up later." And then he closed the door in my face and it drove off. I couldn't move. Don't die, don't die, don't die.

After that, police came asking witnesses what happened. I gave them a description of the car and some of the boys I saw inside. Then they left. Don't die, don't die, don't die.

"Ponyboy!" I heard someone called. I saw Sodapop running with Steve. As soon as they got to me Soda gave me a hug. Then I began to cry. "Two-Bit called us at boss let us leave" Soda said. "We're both real sorry Ponyboy." Steve said. "We gotta to the hospital! I gotta make sure she's ok!" I cried trying to break away from Soda. Don die, don't die, don't die.

"She'll be alright Pony." Soda assured me while trying to hang on to me. "Yeah, Pony calm down, your friend will be ok." Two-Bit added coming outside.

"You don't understand! She wasn't just my friend! We're together, and...I love her." This was the first time I had told anyone this. Ever.

Soda, Two-Bit and Steve were all quiet for a minute. They look at each other, as if to ask who should say what next. "I'm gonna go call Darry. He'll take us to the hospital. Then we'll talk to him about everything." Soda finally said going inside.

Just then, all of a sudden I got angry. Those damn Socs nearly killed Matty and just drove away without getting in trouble or having anyone stopping them. It was no fair. Damn Socs ruin everything for greasers. We have almost nothing while they got everything. I wanted to kill those six Socs.

I started to run in the direction the white mustang went, before Steve and Two-Bit grabbed me. "Pony, what the hell do you think you're doing?" " Two-Bit asked. "I'm gonna tear those Socs's heads off for what they did to Matty!" I yelled, surpised that it was even me talking. I never acted like this before. "No, Pony, clam down, you're not yourself. The police are gonna take care of it." Steve said, hanging onto me tighter since I was trying so hard to break away. "I don't care! God damn _ Socs!" Whoa, that was a word I almost never said.

"Ponyboy, enough!" Steve didn't say that, niether did Two-Bit. I turned around and Darry was there standing outside his car. He looked real worried. He looked at me like he didn't even know me. I didn't know me either.

Finally realzing what I was saying and doing, I ran over to Darry and began crying in his arm. "It's gonna be ok, Ponyboy." He said. I felt like a little kid again.

Once I calmed down all five of us went to the hospital and went into the ER waiting room. Darry went to find a doctor that knew something about Matty, while I sat in a chair shaking my leg. I was never this scared. Not even when Johnny was in the hospital, or the day my parents died. Even though I couldn't see what I looked like, I knew I sure didn't look like myself. I was just one huge mess worring about Matty. Don't die, don't die, don't die.

Darry finally came back, with news about Matty. "She's lucky, but she's not doing well. Her left arm is broken and will be in a cast for a few weeks. One of her ribs is sprained, she's got a bad bump on her forehead and she has cuts and brusies all on her left side, since that's the side she fell on." Oh my God, Matty.

"Darrel, I think they're something Pony wants to tell you." Soda said. "What, Pony?" Darry asked sitting down next to me. I knew exactly what Soda was talking about, and I was scared. I always thought Matty would be with me when I told Darry. I wasn't so sure I could tell him. Sodapop put his arm around me, sensing how nervous I was.

"Matty and I, we're more then just friends. We're together." I finally said. Like with the other guys, Darry was real quiet. He finally asked, "For how long?"

"Since the night Matty and her father got into that huge fight. We were gonna tell you and Laura when the right time came."

Darry sighed then looked up at the ceiling. "Laura's on her way. We'll have to see what she thinks about this." He said after a bit. About five minutes later Laura showed up. She looked real scared. I could've sworn I saw a dried up tear on her check. When she saw Darry she ran over to him and he hugged her. I wish I could do that to Matty. "Is Matty ok? What's going on?" She cried. Darry told her what he told us.

"Laura, I think I outta tell you something." I said to her when he finished. "What is it, Ponyboy?" Luara asked. "You know how Matty and I are real good friends and all, but there's more to it then that. She and I have actually been together for awhile now, and haven't told anyone. Everyone else just found today and Darry found out a few minutes ago."

For some reason, I thought Laura was gonna be mad. But she wasn't. She went over to me and gave me a big long hug. "I'm sorry, Pony. This must be real hard on you." She said and let go. "What do we do now?" I asked looking over to Darry.

"We're gonna have to wait." He answered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

So we waited. And waited, and waited, and waited. At one point Two-Bit went to the cafereria to get dinner for everyone, but I couldn't eat. No one forced me to. Or said anything to me. They knew not to. I wanted to just shut the rest of the world out while I prayed for some good news about Matty.

And I did. I sat there the whole time I with my face in my hands, my eyes closed and my body still. Nobody talked. Not even Two-Bit.

We sat there for hours, before the doctor made us go home. "You can possibly visit her tomorrow. Right now she needs her rest." He said. I wanted to talk back _"No I'm not leaving. I'm gonna go right into her room and wrap her in my arms. It's the only way she'll get better." _But I didn't say that. No matter how much I wanted to I didn't.

I had a hard time standing up. My legs fell asleep. They felt like jell-o. I had to lean on Soda to walk out. Two-Bit and Steve both decided the wanted to take the bus home, since they had money and there wouldn't be enough room for all six of us in Darry's car. There was enough room for six in that damn white mustang though. "We'll check up on her tomorrow. Once again, I'm real sorry Pony." Steve said before he and Two-Bit left. He sure was being nice to me.

Laura sat in the front seat. Soda and I were in the back. At one point I streched on and laid down on the seat, putting my head on Soda's knee. Last time I've done that, it was with Johnny and we were on our way to Jay Mountain in Winderxville. Soda let me of course, didn't even say a word.

This whole thing turned me upside down. I needed rest. Needed sleep. I tried falling asleep on Soda's knee. Didn't happen.

Darry dropped Laura off at her house. Her _and Matty's _house. "I'm gonna go to the hospital first thing tomorrow. I'll see you there, Ponyboy. I hope you feel better." She blew me a kiss before getting out of the car. I didn't say anything. I hadn't said anything in hours. Darry walked Laura up to the front porch. They stared at each for a little bit.

Then Laura started crying. She was far away, but I could tell she was. Darry held her in his arms, shushing her. Matty held me and shushed me when I was down about Johnny and Dally's death. I'd give anything to go back to that moment. When everything felt safe, and nothing could hurt us. I'd give anything to be able to hold Matty now. And tell her she was safe with me and nothing was gonna hurt her anymore. I'd give anything for her to be ok.

Laura soon went inside, Darry came back into the car and drove us home. This time I leaned on him when we went inside. "You really need to get some sleep, Pony." It's 11:00 and you still have work tomorrow." Darry said when we got inside. "But...but Matty." I started. "I talked to your boss on the phone at the hospital. He shortned your day a little bit so you can go see her. And 'cause of what happened you and Two-Bit aren't in trouble for not going to work today." Oh yeah. My first day on the job, my first job and I didn't do a thing. I wasn't even at work. Some first job.

For bed, I just took off my shirt and pants and fell into bed in my underwear. Exusted no less. Soda soon came into bed too, had his arm on me for a little bit. Then he turned over and fell asleep.

I didn't. I really wanted to get to sleep. Really, I was tired. But the thought of Matty alone in a hospital hurt and surronded by strangers, kept me up. I don't know how long I layed in bed awake for. Hours probably.

One point I finally snuck out of bed. Like Matty did months agp. And went to the same spot she did. I sat down right where I did. I remembered on the day Johnny and Dally died, I could close my eyes and have flashbacks. Maybe I could do it again.

I tried. And it worked. I could see her face in the moonlight. Her beautiful hair that reminded me of chocolate and golden sunlight, the dried up tears on her face from where she cried. _"You're golden too." _Then I could feel myself kissing her again. I got the same sparky feeling I always did kissing her. Except time it was as strong as it was the first time I kissed her.

When I opened my eyes, she wasn't there anymore. I was a little dissapointed, but I guess that was all I needed. I went back home, got into bed without waking Soda or Darry up, and finally got some sleep.

**...**

I didn't get too much sleep. I figured I feel asleep around 3:00, and I got up at 6:30. I was suppose to get up at 6:00, but 'cause of what happend, Darry let me sleep in. I took a quick shower, tried not to spend too much time on my hair, got dressed and garbbed my apron, had four bites of an apple then had Darry drive me to work.

Two-Bit was already there, and our boss was waiting for us. His name is Mr. Henderson, but he wants to be called by his first name, Dale. He's about ten years older then Darry, and seems like a nice guy so far. He didn't have to hire all three of hus but he did anyway.

Dale could tell by the look on my face I didn't want anyone else to say they were sorry about what happened. So he didn't even mention Matty. "Ponyboy, I want you to work the cash register, and Keith, is it too much to ask if you unloaded boxes and stocked shelves? I'll pay extra." He said when I got inside. "Sure thing." Said Two-Bit. "Come here, Pony, I'll show you how to work this baby." Dale said walking over to the cash register.

It felt weird just standing there, when Matty should have been. I hope Dale was still paying her even though she wasn't working. Knowing Matty, she would make it up and work extra hard when she got back. It was kinda hard working the register, it was real old and sometimes got stuck. But after a while I got the hang of it.

Everyone the came in took a second look at me nametag. You don't see many hoods working in a drug store that have the name 'Ponyboy'. Two-Bit sure worked a lot harder then I did. He tried to act strong carrying two boxes instead of one like he was suppose to. And he would stock shevles real fast and made sure the labels were facing the right way too. During my lunch break, he took over for me. I wasn't too hungry, so I only ate three bites of my sandwhich then sweept the floor.

Three o' clock finally came and it was time for me and Two-Bit to go home. We took the bus to the hospital instead. The doctors still wouldn't let us see Matty, 'cause she still wasn't awake. "Can you please have someone call me as soon as she does?" I begged the doctor. "I'll do it personally." He answered and I gave him my number. Since there wasn't really anything else to do Two-Bit and I went home.

"I know it's really killin' ya not being able to see her." Two-Bit said on the way home, breaking a long period of slience. "Probably all of Tulsa knows by now." I said not even looking at him, I just stared out the window. "I was talking to Darry, and he said the police is gonna call your house when they find the boys who hit Matty. They'll probably have to spend a night in jail. They're gonna get off easy 'cause they're Socs." Two-Bit explained.

"That's not fair! It doesn't matter if they're Socs, they're still people. It's not like they're gods or anything! They should spend a longer time in that in jail, they should rot in hell!" I said getting my anger out finally. "You really love her, don't ya, Pony?" Two-Bit said, his voice real quiet.

"More then anything." I admitted. He put his arm around me and neither one of us said a word the rest of the ride home.

**Author's note: Hey it's me, ClarkKentsgirl96 (nerdy pen name I know) First of all, I'd like to say I know this chapter is short. It's because I'm running short on ideas. I have a few that might make it into the story (And don't worry, Matty won't die! Ponyboy has had enough death in his life) but I'd like to hear from you guys. What are some more things that should happen? More problems with Socs, Soda finally getting another girlfriend? Leave some ideas in the reviews, thank you and thanks for reading! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A call came during dinner the next night. Well, not really dinner for me since I wasn't in the mood for eating. This whole day had inched by slowly. Work was work, home was quiet since nobody knew what to talk about and so far all this dinner had been was Darry and Soda eating and me just staring down at my plate. Truthfully, I was begging to become so stressed out I was craving a cigerette, and badly. I hadn't craved a cigerette in months and and I haven't had one for longer then that.

When the phone rang out of nowhere. Darry was the one to go get it, since he was the only one willing to. But shortly after he picked up he called for me. "Pony, it's for you. It's the hospital." I got up from my chair quickly. For a second I was happy, it could be good news. But then I got worried, cause it could be bad news too.

"Hello?" I said when Darry handed me the phone. "Ponyboy Curtis, this is Madeline Dallas's doctor. I was calling to let you know that Matty has woken up." The man on the other end said. I let out a huge sigh of releif. She was awake. "She's gonna need to stay in the hospital for a few more days and still take it easy when she gets home. But after two weeks, she'll be ok. She'll have a cast on her left arm for about five weeks though."

"That's ok. Thanks for letting me know." I told the doctor. "No problem. Oh, and one more thing, she has been asking to see you." The doctor added. "Well, can I go now?" I asked. It was only 6:00, if Darry drove me there there could be a little time left. "Visting hours are over at 8:00, but I guess you could swing by." He answered. That was enough for me. As soon as I hung up I told Darry and Soda the good news and Darry drove us to the hospital.

When we got there a nurse showed us to her room. As I stood outside the door, I got nervous. What would she look like? What would I say? I should have bought her a get well gift at the gift shop before coming to vist her.

Before I got too crazy and turned around, I went inside. As I opened the door, she was the first thing I saw. They had her all propped up in her bed. Her arm was in a white cast, resting on her chest. Her face a little cut up, and there was a big white bandage on her forehead. She didn't look liker herself. The only way I knew it was still my Matty was her grogeous hair.

For a minute I thought she was sleeping, but then she opened her eyes. She tried her best to smile without showing it hurt. "Pony." She whispered. Her voice was quiet like it was a few days ago, but this time she sounded less in pain and more happy. "How ya doing, Matty?" I asked smiling back. Something about her smile as made me give her one in return. "A lot better now that you're here." She answered. I notcied a chair next to the bed. "Mind if I sit down?" I asked.

"Not at all. Why don't you sit on the bed? Just not on my left side, that's where I'm the most sore." She said. I hesitated for a sec. "No, I can sit on the chair, really. I don't wanna hurt you." I told her. "Pony, you sitting next to me will make me feel better." She assured me. So I did as she told me. She scooted over a little bit and tried sitting up a little bit more. As I sat down I went slowly, trying my best not to hurt her in any way.

"Have they caught those Socs yet?" She asked once I was settled. "No not yet. You should have seen me, I was ready to rip all six of their heads off." I told her truthfully. "I bet you could." She joked. "This whole thing really gave me a scare. I thought I was gonna loose you." I told her getting serious. "You could never loose me, Ponyboy. I would never do that to you. You've suffered enough. In fact, I feel terrible right now for scaring you so badly."

"It's not your fault." I said. "I know, but I can't help feel responsible. Everytime someone in my life gets hurt-someone I care about- it always has something to with me." She began to look real sad. She wasn't even looking at me anymore. I was worried she was gonna start crying.

"Matty, look at me." I said grabbing her good hand. It took her a while but she finally did. "Baby, I've been getting hurt way before I met you. Don't ever feel like it's your fault. You haven't hurt me at all. In fact, you've done the opposite. You light up my life. Since I met you, I've been happier. You've made my life...golden."

Everything I said to her was coming from my heart. Matty began smiling again. She had a tear forming in her eye, but I knew it was from happiness and not misery. At the same time. we leaned in to kiss one another. And we did. Then again, and again.

It was the longest time we ever kissed one another, I loved every minute of it. For a moment, I wanted to pull her closer to me. Go farther with her then I ever had before. But I knew this wasn't the place for that. Another time. This moment was already perfect the way it was.

When it was over I got more up on the bed and let her lean on me. She lied her head down on my chest, right where she could listen to my heart beat. I re-told her the poem, "Nothing Gold Can Stay" since she was begging to love it so much. Then I said another poem, a sonnet I think. We heard it in school, it was by Sheakespeare I remember. When I heard it it reminded me of Matty.

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
>Thou art more lovely and more temperate:<br>Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
>And summer's lease hath all too short a date:<br>Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
>And often is his gold complexion dimmed,<br>And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
>By chance, or nature's changing course untrimmed:<br>But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
>Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,<br>Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade,  
>When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,<br>So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
>So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.<em>

When I finished I looked down at Matty. She was stareing up at me, with a look I've never seen before. "That...was beautiful." She said finally. "I didn't make it up, but it reminded me of you. You are beautiful." I kissed her again. All though it was shorter, I think it was a little stronger then the rest.  
>I would have stayed longer, but visiting hours were over. As I left the room, Matty was falling asleep, with a smile on her face.<p>

**Quick Note: I am claiming ownership to Sonnet 18 by Shakespeare. All credit goes to the rightful owners. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After a week's stay, Matty was discharged from the and I drove her to Laura's house. When we got there, Laura was waiting on the porch. Even though Laura had been visiting Matty all week, when they saw one another Matty ran up to Laura and gave her a hug. She kept thanking her for letting her stay with her. Laura kept saying she was happy Matty was ok.

Darry and I stayed a little longer. The water heater was making a funny nosie and he had to check it out. Big surprise. Matty and I were allowed into her room. This time, the door had to be open all the way.

We didn't pull in the couch this time. Instead we lyed on it like we had been doing at the hospital every day for the past week. Matty would rest her head on my chest. Listening to my heartbeat and feeling my breathing. I rang my fingers trough her hair. It was as soft as it was beautiful. Sometimes we would have conversations, or I would recite poems to her. Other days, we wouldn't say anything.

This time, we were silent. For awhile at least. "I'm glad your home, and you're gonna be ok." I said. "I can go to work the day after tomorrow. It's gonna be hard working the cash register with only one free hand." She informed me. "I've been doing it for you. It's hard working it with _two _free hands." I said. She let out a tiny giggle.

"How's Two-Bit?" She asked. "He likes work. A lot. Which is funny because before he got this job he never worked a day in his life. But he's real good at it. And since he's not going back to school after summer he's gonna stay at the drugstore." I answered. "Who would've known? Two-Bit likes his job." said Matty.

"People can surprise you." I stated. "Kind of like you did." She added. "What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I thought you were gonna be like all the other greaser guys I've known when I first met you. Tough, trash-talking, didn't care about getting anywhere in life, only had girls and cars on the brain, and trying to prove they were tuff to everybody. But you didn't act like that. At all. You acted the exact opposite. You don't say dirty things, you like going to school, you wanna do something with your life; you care about other people besides yourself, you'd rather read or see a movie then go to a drag race, you take time to look back and see what's in front you, like how you watch sunsets. And you don't have to act tuff cause you already are."

Hearing all these things from Matty really made me feel special. I didn't know what to say back to her. "I guess I dig ok." Was all I could come up with. Just then, we looked at one another.

"I love you." She said to me. She already said it before, but I don't think she remembers saying it. And this time, I could hear the emotion and real feelings she had for me behind the words. I knew know more then ever I felt the same way. "I love you too. More then anything." I responded and pulled her closer to me and kissed her.

**...**

Matty began to recover cuts on her face were going away, she had a few checks up with her doctor and her big white bandage was replaced with a smaller one. When she got back to work, she got a faster hold on the cash register then I did, even with her cast. She was also a lot better at math then I am.

Everyone that came though couldn't help but look at her cast and bandage. The whole town knew by now some poor girl was hit by a car, they just didn't know she worked at the drugstore. They tried being nice to her too. If they gave her a full dollar bill they would tell her to keep the change. Even I couldn't help but bring up she was hurt.

"When do you get your cast off?" I asked her one day when I was re-stocking some shelves and busniess was slow. "July 30, a little less then a month before my birthday." She answered. "That's good." I said. "I guess, I have to spend half my summer in this dumb bulky cast. I can't go swimming!" She complained.

"Well the only local pool is for little kids, and the pond water is no good for swimming." I said trying to cheer her up. "I guess." She mumbled. "Speaking of your birthday, I have to get you something." I said changing subjects."No you don't." Matty said.

"Yeah I do. You're turning 16, that's a big age. Plus you got me those running shoes and book for my birthday." I remineded her. "Fine, get me something. But can I thank you a lot afterwards?" I knew what she meant by thanking. She meant kissing. Like I did when she gave me my present.

"Sure." I said and winked. She laughed. Then a costumer walked in and we acted like what just happened didn't.

Later on Darry picked me and Matty up from work. He came eariler then usual saying he had some big news. "They have some leads on the Socs that hit Matty. They want her down at the station to idenfy them." He said.

I looked over at Matty. She was real white. I could tell she was remembering what happened that day, and it scared her. "I don't wanna see them." She told Darry. "I know you don't, kid. But this is the only way they'll get the punishment they'll deserve." Darry said. "Yeah but... I'm scared." Matty admitting she was scared was something big for her to say. Like Dally, she tried not to show what she was feeling. She only opened up to me, like Dally did with Johnny.

"They can't hurt you anymore, Matty. If you want, I'll go with you." I said putting my hand on her shoulder. She looked over at, she still had fear in her eyes. "Well, alright."

Darry drove us to the station, a place I've never been before. But Dally and Curly and other greasers I know have been plenty of times. I've heard horror stories of what the cells were like and the fights that broke out, but I hoped I never learned from experince. I was scared enough just walking into the front room. Matty was more spooked then I was. Her face was still pale. It reminded me of what Johnny looked like when Bob and his buddies showed up and he remembered them. I wonder how Matty would react when she saw the Socs again. I least I knew she wouldn't pull a blade like Johnnycake did.

An officer lead and Matty to a room, Darry chose to stay behind. The hallways were eerie. Badly lighted too. One lightblub was flickering, giving me the heebie jeebies. But I didn't show fear, since Matty was already scared enough for the both of us. She could sure hold my hand hard.

We went into a room were the walls were bare, and there was a big window, showing another room. The Socs were standing against a wall with numbers for their height behind them. Just like the movies. I sure felt like I was in one. Matty was begging to tighten her grip so much I thought she would break my fingers.

It was real simple. "Any of these them? We used the descriptions you and witnesses gave." An officer asked. Matty stared at them all for a long time, trying not to let them know how scared she was. Had her tough face on. But her hand held mine harder and harder by the second. I got a look at them too. I remembered them. They were the ones. But two of them caught my eye.

_"You could use a bath, greaser. And a good working over. And we've got all night to do it. Give the kid a bath, David." _

David! The kid that nearly drowned me last year! Along with another guy that was there that night. Thankfully Randy wasn't there. He kept his word. He was a good guy. I heard he got a football scholarship for college. He wasn't good until this year. Must've been a way for him to get his anger out.

"Yeah. All six of 'em." Matty answered. The officer thanked us and let us leave. Matty finally let some blood run back into my hand and her face as we walked down the hall. Darry was waiting to drive us home.

He dropped Matty off first. I walked her to the front door like Darry did with Laura. "Thanks for going with me." Matty said when we got to the porch. "Don't mention it. You were real brave." I answered. We hugged goodbye. Then kissed. Just a quick peck. Couldn't do much since Darry was watching. After she went inside I went back to the car.

"Sure is a great girl." Darry said when I sat down. "Yeah she's tuff." I said. "I'm glad your with her. She sure makes you happy." Darry said. "Same with you and Laura."

"Yeah." Then Darry got quiet for a sec before clearing his thoart. "Ponyboy, I feel like I can tell you this, since you've become good with keeping secrets. I'm might propose to Laura."

What? What! Did I just hear what I thought I heard. Was 'propose' really in that sentence?

"Since when have you been planning this?" I said since it was the first thing that came to mind. "Awhile I guess. Since the day Matty got hit. But I didn't fully decide until today." He answered. "You sure about this?" I asked, it was one of the million questions I had. "Never been so sure about anything." He said sounding so sure it scared me.

"When do you think you'll do it?" I asked. "I was thinking August 22, since that's the day we met. But we wouldn't get married until April or May."

"Wait, August 22 is Matty's birthday." I told him. "It is, isn't it? Well, we could have a party for Matty then I could leave you two alone with Sodapop while I take Laura out to dinner." Darry compromised. "Where will you get the money for the ring?" I wondered. "We don't got much money to spear."

"I have some money saved up. I've been setting some aside dollars from my paycheck for a few months in case something ever happened, but I think I will spend it on the wedding." He really had some all planned out. "You could use some of my paycheck money." I offered. "No, you're already ginving me some for the bills. Why don't you spend your money on a good present for Matty?" Answered Darry. "Alright. Just so you know I'm real happy for you." I told me. "Thanks Pony. Yoyu're growing up real good."

I couldn't believe it! Darry might get married!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Socs got 14 days in jail. They got off easy if you ask me. If it was a greaser, they would get at least 30 days. But at least they weren't getting away with it. That was all that mattered to me.

Socs in town sure weren't happy a greaser put six of their kind in jail. It never happened before, and it was unaccpectable. I think they began hunting Matty down or something. Cause Saturday we were taking a walk, still debating wether or not we felt like seeing a movie. When a red car drove up to us and slowed down.

"Look at this little couple here!" One of them said sticking their head out the window. "How sweet, hood love!" Another added sticking his head out his window. Matty and I just tried to act they weren't there. Stared straight ahead.

"How many times have you hit that, grease?" One said from inside the car. That just popped my cork. It really offended Matty more then me, which was what made me angry. "Shut your damn trap!" I yelled at him. Normally I wouldn't give in, cause I knew they just wanted a reaction from me. But nobody talks about Matty like that in front of me.

The Socs just laughed. "Don't cave in, Pony. Just keep walking." Matty said looking straight ahead. We walked for about another block, the Socs would not stop following us. They kept making dirty comments, they were saying nastier stuff then a grease would say. Finally, one of them notcied Matty's cast.

"Ain't you that girls who got Walter and his buddies in jail?" The driver yelled. Matty just had her Dally look on and didn't answer. "Stupid bitch. She probably ran in front of the car." The Soc in the front seat said. I growled, yes growled, trying so hard not to run over there and smack him across the face. "You got off pretty easy if you ask me, you tramp! And I'm not talking about the broken arm!" One yelled.

"Come on Pony," Matty said grabbing my sleeve and pulling me into an alley. It was narrow so the Socs couldn't get their big fancy car in it. The two of us hopped the fence, then stood aganst the wall of a building, waiting for the right time to come out have and the Socs be gone.

"I'm real sorry about the stuff they were saying to you back there." I said to Matty after a bit. "It's cool, it's not like you made them." Matty answered. "I'm kind of worried now though." I honestly said. "How come?"

"Whenever Socs get in trouble cause of greasers, they wanna get back. Like the rumble that happened after my friend Johnny killed a Soc. I'm scared they're gonna try and hurt you somehow. It scares me, the thought of someone hurting you."

Matty grabbed my hand, trying to comfort me. "Thanks for caring about me, but I don't think you have much to worry about." She told me. "Well, I guess. It would make me feel better if you didn't go anywhere by yourself for awhile though." I said. Overprotective, I guess. But I gotta admit,ever since Matty got hit by that mustang, I've been scared something worse is gonna happen to her. I just wanna protect her the best I can, cause I can't lose her, can't.

"Fine, if it makes you feel better." She said, then hugged me. I returned the hug, her arms around my neck and mine around her waist. Having her in my arms, made me feel like I could protect from anything. That everything was right and they weren't any Socs to bother us greasers, it was just the two of us.

**...**

Later on that night, it was just me and Darry at home. Soda went to a drag race with Steve and Darry and I were never into them. Well, Darry was until Mom and Dad died. I figured I could make dinner for once. Thing is I'm not much of a dinner guy, I'm better at breakfast. So I just made a few eggs over easy and bacon. Darry real appericated it.

He's always the one making dinner. You can't trust Soda with food. He burns everything, even water. Anyway, since Soda wasn't home, it gave me a chance to talk about Darry asking Laura to marry him. No one else knew it, and we haven't brought it up since the other night in the car. I had so many questions for him still.

"Will you tell, Sodapop 'bout it?" Was the first thing I asked. "Yeah of course I will. Probably will tonight when he comes home." He answered.

"Well, what about Matty? You gonna tell her?"

"I wasn't really planning on it. I don't really think I need to." That was understandable.

"How are you gonna do it?" This was something that was on my mind for awhile. "I'm not sure yet. I was think of calling ahead and then ordering dessert before we go. Then I can give the resturant the box with the ring in it, and they can put it on top of the dessert. Then I'll tell her to open the box, and when she sees whats inside, I'll tell her how much she means to me before asking if she'll marry me" He explained. Wow, he had this all figured it.

"Well, where are we gonna do about houses? Will Laura and Matty move in here?" I asked him. I was surprised I wasn't bugging Darry out of his mind with all these questions. Last year, he would've told me to cut it out by now.

"Haven't thought about that. We'll figure it out _if _Laura says yes." He answered. "_If _she says yes? She sure in hell will say yes with how you're gonna ask. 'Sides that, I can tell she really loves you." I said to Darry. "Thanks, Ponyboy." He said rubbing my hair from across the table.

"Get outta my hair." I joked. "Oh, what? It bothers you?" Darry asked. And for the first time in a long time, we wrestled. I wrestle with Soda and Two-Bit all the time, but I haven't with Darry for years. I enjoyed every minute of it. Darry did too. Felt like the old Darry was back.

Soda walked in when Darry had me in a head lock. "What the hell are you doing to him?" He asked. When we explained we were playing around, Soda laughed.

"Hey Sodapop, can I ask you something?" Darry asked letting me go and standing up. "Shoot." Soda answered. "Do you like Laura?"

"Sure, she's real nice, pretty, and smart. You two look good together. Why you asking me?" Soda seemed a little confused "Well, I'm asking because, I'm gonna ask her to marry me." Darry just came out and said it.

"Really?" Soda eyes widened. "Really." Said Darry. Then Soda got a huge smile on his face. "Way to go, big brother! You're finally getting hitched!" He yelled lifting Darry half a foot off the ground. "She hasn't even said yes yet, Pepsi-Cola." I could tell Darry was happy too how he used Soda's old nickname.

"Still, you finally found your special girl. I'm proud of you." He said punching Darry in the shoulder. "Hey, you trying to start something?" Darry jokefully asked. "Maybe he is, maybe he isn't." I said joining in. Then all three of us wrestled until it was real late at night, we didn't notice the time cause we were having too much fun.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Summer really flew by. Work was actually fun. When busniess was slow Two-Bit, Matty and I would talk and joke, Dale even joined in sometimes. I wish I didn't have to quit. But Dale promised me and Matty jobs for next summer. And I could vist I guess, since Two-Bit was staying. He's probably gonna get promoted some day.

I got a paycheck once a week. Half the money went to Darry for bills. I felt proud being able to help. Felt grown up. With the other half of the money, Darry said I could do whatever I pleased with it. I put most of it in an old shoebox under my bed, to buy Matty's birthday present. I wanted to get her something real nice. Something she would wanna keep.

But every week I'd take two dollars out to take Matty to a movie at the drive-in. Every Saturday they'd have a fifty cents per ticket deal, so we would have some dough leftover for Coke and popcorn. Matty always wanted to pay for her own ticket. I always offered to pay, but she always refused. Why? I have no idea. There are still a lota stuff 'bout girls that confuse me.

Matty went to the hospital every week for check-ups to see how she was healing. Her bandage was taken off quickly. And then her arm was healing fast that she actually got her cast taken off a few days early. She was real happy 'bout that.  
>On days when Matty and I didn't have to work, we would spend the whole day together. Walking around town, hanging out at the park; Socs would bother us once in a while, but we didn't mind them too much.<p>

Sometimes we went into the library and read books. I liked books with poems or animals the best. I liked _Old Yeller _a lot. When I told Matty what happens in the end she was 'bout ready to cry. "Do the dogs always have to die in the end?" She asked me. She liked romance stories the best. I'm not into them, but some of them were pretty good. _Romeo and Juliet _was hard to understand, but it wasn't so bad. The guy who wrote it also wrote the poem I told to Matty in the hospital. I like him, Shakespeare. No matter how confusing his writing is he had a way with words.

Matty also liked _The Little Princess_. She'd read it everytime. She never explained why until one night when we were watching the sunset.

"My mom use to read it to me. One time we watched the old movie with that Shirley Temple girl on TV togther. When she died, I felt like Sara did when she thought her father was dead. My old man quiet his job and moved, he took up another job he hated and didn't make as much. I think he liked being miserable. I always use to hope one morning I would wake up and my room would be transformed into a nice fancy one and there'd be a nice breakfast that was still hot waiting for me. Or that the hospital made a mistake and my mom was still alive, like in the book."

Matty rarely brought up her father and she brought up her mom even less. I think she hated her dad so much she didn't wanna think 'bout him too much. And that she was still hurting 'cause of her mother dying. That she still feels like it's her fault. I hate it when she keeps her feelings from me. I want her to let me know she's hurting, so I can comfort her. I hate seeing her sad.

Also, every night, no matter what, we'd watched the sunset together. Sometimes we'd watch it on Matty's porch, other nights we'd sit on our log and watch from across the pond. On Saturdays when we went to the drive-in we'd watch it in an old lot near it that Socs thankfully didn't know about. It was nice and quiet and was real easy to enjoy the sunset.

Everytime was perfect. Matty would rest her head on my shoulder and I would wrap my arm around her. She'd interlocked her hand with mine. It never got boring, 'cause every sunset is beautiful in its own way. And somtimes during the begging or end-sometimes even in the middle-we'd surprise one another with a kiss.

We rarley talked, only a few nights we did. One Saturday night in the begging of August when it was starting to get a little chiller at night was one of those nights. Matty was cold, so I gave her my jacket to wear, no matter how chilly my arms were. "School starts up in a few weeks." Matty stated.

"I know. Crazy right?" I repiled. "Yeah, sure is. Feels like just yesterday we were sitting in my room and you didn't wanna kiss me 'cause you were scared of Darry walking in." She said with a laugh. "Why don't I make up for that now?" I offered.

Matty looked up at me, and I gave her a wink. I kissed her like they did in the movies. With passion, and the sunset right in front of us. Sometimes I wondered if this all really happening to me. It was all so perfect and unreal.

When we were done, Matty rested her head on me again. "I wish this moment never had to end." She told me with a sigh. "If it never ended, you couldn't have your birthday." I remained her. "Oh yeah, that day." She said.

"You're gonna like your present." I told her. "What is it?" She asked. "If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a present now would it?" Part of the reason I said that was because I still hadn't bought it yet. Plus I had no idea what to get her still.

"Fair enough. Gives me something to look forward to." Said Matty. Then with no warning, I kissed the top of her head. "What was that for?" She asked. "Another thing for you to look foward to, My surprise kisses." I answered. "You're so corny, Ponyboy Curtis, I swear. But you're cute so you're forgiven." She said smiling.

The sunset ended soon after that, and we went to the drive-in. During it I gave her two quick surpise kisses, and she gave me one back.

**...**

The day for Darry to pop the question was coming up fast, so we had to buy a ring soon. Sodapop and I tagged along when he went to go get it. I brought all the money I was saving in the shoebox. I just hoped it would be enough to get Matty something nice.

When we got to the jewlers, Soda went with Darry to the engagment ring section to help him pick a ring out. "I know what women like." He said. I was off on my own just looking at any necklace or ring Matty would like. All the best ones were kept under the glass of the counter, They were also the most pricey. But I clouldn't help but look anyway.

One ring caught my eye. It was gold, but it was in the less expensive part. It was two hands holding a heart with a crown on top of it. It looked like something Matty would love.

"Like it?" A voice asked me. I looked up to see a man 'bout 50 with glasses on behind the counter. His hair was falling off and greying, but he looked nice. I'm surprised he asked for my opinon. Being a greaser and all. People usually don't care what you think if you're one.

"Yeah. What kind of ring is it?" I asked him

"It's called a claddgah ring. It's from Ireland. The hands stand for friendship, the crown means devotion and the heart is the sign for true love. You wear it a certain way too." He took it out of its holder to show me. "If the heart is facing out, you're single; your heart is open. If it faces your heart, it means your heart is closed. Wearing on the right hand is for friendship, left hand is for marriage."

This sounded like something Matty would like. "Is it real gold?" I asked him. "Well, only half a karet." He admitted. Good, that means it would be cheaper. This is what I wanted to get Matty, She would love it.

"How much is it?" He gave me the price. Damn it. It was cheap. Bit it was fifteen dollars more then I had. I shouldn't have used some money for so much popcorn at the drive-in. Maybe I could make a deal with him to give him to money later. No, that wouldn't work.

"Can you give me a minute to think about it?" I said to him. "No problem. I'm gonna go help the young man in the engagement ring section if you need me." He answered and walked over to the other side of the store. I put my elbows on the glass and rested my head on my fists. That ring is the one thing I wanted to get Matty. It was gonna be perfect. Now what?

I heard footsteps. The man couldn't be back already. I looked up to see Soda walking over to me. "Hey Pony. What's wrong?" He asked. "Matty's present." I answered dully.

"What 'bout it?"

"I wanted to get her that ring." I pointed to it under the glass. "But I don't got enough. She really woulda liked it." Soda could tell how upset I was. He got real quiet for a minute. Then he went into his back pocket and took a twenty dollar bill. "Here, that should be enough." He said to me. I just looked at the money in his hands.

"No, Soda...I couldn't." I began. "I don't care, take the money." He said. "If I did I would have to pay you back." I told him.

"No you wouldn't. It's a big brother helping his kid brother that's becoming a man. A man in love. Take the money." He ordered. I couldn't say no to that. I finally took the money, and gave him a huge hug.

When the man came back, I told him I wanted to buy the ring. I got a size six and a half. I was gonna get a six but Soda told me even though Matty's hands are a little tiny that would be too small. He's a good big brother. I walked out of the store, with Matty's present that Soda helped me pay for. And Darry walked out with a two karet diamond ring. Laura was gonna love it, and Matty was gonna love her claddagh ring.

Darry had his engagement ring, and I had my birthday present. No going back now.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Matty's 16th birhtday finally came. After taking a shower and greseing my hair I called her. "Happy Birthday, babe." I said after she picked up. "Oh, thanks." She answered with a groggy voice. "Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked. "Not really. I woke up a little while ago and I tried falling back to sleep. But when I'm up I'm up so there really wasn't a point." She explained.

"Oh. Well don't forget that tonight you and Laura are coming over at 5:00. Then she and Darry leave at 6:00. I'm not sure if Soda's gonna stay or not but if he doesn't we can go to the park or somethin'. And I'm gonna give ya your present sometime during all that." I reminded her.

"What exactly is my present?" Matty asked. "Told ya already, I can't tell." I said. "Fine. Can I at least get a hint?" She begged. "Fine, it has something to do with my love for you." Wow, I was acting one of them guys in those cheesy love movies. But I had been a lot lately, guess it comes with being in love.

"Ohhh, I see." Matty said. "Hey, it's nothing like that! Don't be dirty." I told her. "I know, I know. I was just joking with ya. Well I gotta go. See you tonight babe."

"Ok, bye. Happy birthday."

"You said that already." She reminded me.

"I know. But I can say it again can't I?"

"Fine you can. Bye. Love you."

"Love you more. Bye."

**...**

Matty sure enough came over at 5:00 with Laura. I was sitting on the porch waiting for them when they walked up. They both looked pretty, but in different ways. Laura had on a pale blue dress and white shoes. Her long black hair was put up in a bun. This was the first time I've seen her with her hair not down. She had on silver earrings that matched her dress real well.

Matty was a sight for sore eyes. Her dress was navy blue, and strapless! It had red buttons and it was a length a Soc girl would never dare to try out. She had a small black leather jacket on over it, Laura must've made her put it on. She had on red heels and a red flower in her hair, which was curled a little at the bottom. She had gold hoop earrings, and bright lipstick on. She was gorgeous, and dangerous. I never thought the two could go together but when they did, it had a name: Matty.

When Matty walked up to me with her heels on she was taller. Usually she only came up to a little below my mouth (Thanks to a growth spurt back in the fall), now we were at eye level. I could see her black eyeliner. Unlike most greaser girls, she never wore too much. Which was good, I didn't want her hiding her tuff grey/green/blue eyes.

"Happy 16th, beautiful." I greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "Aren't you the gentlemen, Ponyboy?" Laura teased. Darry came outside at the sound of Laura's voice. He was dressing nice too, he even had a tie on. "Hey there." He said to Laura and they kissed one another. "Come on inside." He told the girls.

When we got in Sodapop was watching an old black and white movie on TV. He looked over when he heard us come in. I could tell he was surprised with how Matty was dressed, but he tried to hide it. "Hey, ladies. Happy birthday, Matty." He greeted with his famous smile. "Thank you." Matty said smiling back. "Matty, whatever he says, don't let him trick you into teaching you how to drive." Darry warned her. She laughed. "It's cool. Laura already said she would teach me."

We all hung out until 5:30. Darry and Laura had to leave to be in time for their reservations, and Soda said there was a barrel race he wanted to see. Promised to be back by 7:30. "We'll be home by 8:00. If you two ain't here, I'm coming looking for ya." Darry told as he and Laura headed out the door. Matty and I just stood there until we couldn't hear the car engiene anymore.

"Now what?" Matty asked looking at me. "Wanna go for a walk?" I offered. "Sure why not?" She repiled.

"One sec, I gotta go get somethin'. Wait for me on the porch." I instructed. I went down the hallway to my bedroom. I grabbed her ring off my side table. The man put it in a dark blue case, her favorite color. Then I grabbed a single thronless rose that was next to it. Sodapop gave it to me eariler on in the day, just as a bonus present for Matty. I put the ring case in my back pocket and headed on my way.

When I stepped outside I handed Matty the rose. Her face lit up. "Thanks, Ponyboy! Is this my present?" She asked. "Well, only part of it." I told her. "Where's the other half?" She questioned. "You'll get it soon enough."

Then off we went for a walk. Wasn't really going anywhere special, just walking. I couldn't really think of anything to say. "Um, I like that dress." I said. "Don't think about getting under it." Matty joked. "Hey, you know me I wouldn't think of that." I told her. "I know. I'm just teasing."

"I like the flower. It goes good with your hair." I said changing subjects. "Thanks, it was Laura's idea." Matty answered. "You're just...stunning, beautiful, perfect." I said whatever word came to mind. "Thanks, Ponyboy. But really, I'm not as perfect as you think I am." Said Matty.

"Yeah you are." I reassured her. "Nah, I have problems. My mother's dead and my dad's in jail for beating me. I'm a greaser girl so everyone thinks I'll go all the way with any male. And all the Socs in town are after me for puttin' one of their own in jail. Face it, my life is a mess." She complained.

"Stop talking like that. Sure your life isn't perfect, but whose is? Just look at mine, I've had my fair deal of problems, more then I can count. Everyone has their moments when they feel like they have the worse lives ever. But hey, I'm here and I'm gonna prove to you your life isn't as bad as you think it is."

"How?" She asked. I stopped walking and she turned to face me. Luckly we stopped at the pond which was a nice place to stop actually. I went for my back pocket and felt just to see if the box was still there. I pulled it out and placed it in the palm of my hand, waiting for her to take it.

"Oh God, what did you get me, Ponyboy?" She asked. "Take it and find out." I said not giving in. "You didn't have to go all out, really." She was hesitant, but I knew she wanted to tear the box open to see what was inside. "Yeah, I did. You turn 16 today, just please take your gift." She finally did.

She slowly opened the lid, her mouth dropped open when she what was inside. She looked at it like the most beautiful thing she ever laid eyes on. I wish I could see her reaction again. Seeing her face light up really made it all worth it.

"Oh Pony, what did you do?" She asked. "Got you a present." I said, duh. "You don't have to pay so much." She said. "It didn't cost too much, trust me. Plus who cares how much money I spent? You're worth it."

"This is called a cladaggh ring, right?" She wanted to try it on so bad. I could sense it. "Yeah, and you have to wear it a certain way, I'll show you."

I took the ring out of the case for her, and slowly put it on her third finger on her right hand, the heart facing towards hers. It fit like a glove. Soda was right 'bout getting the six and a half. She couldn't stop looking at it. She was more attracted to it then little kid to a big teddy bear at a toy store. "When you wear it with the heart facing this way, it means your heart is closed. You have someone special in your life. And wearing it on the right hand stands for friendship." I explained to her.

"Why do you have to be nice to me?" She asked finally looking up at me. "You're my girl, you mean everything to me." I told her and she pulled me in for a kiss. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her closer to me and she wrapped her arms around my neck. We stood there for a while, stuck and the moment not wanting to get out. But we finally stopped. "Happy 16th, sweetheart." I said kissing her eyelid. She mine back. I kissed her forehead, she kissed mine back.

We went back to my place, my arm wrapped around her waist the whole time. When we got back we were home alone, we could do anything we wanted and get away with it. So what did we do? Watched a movie on TV. I guess we just aren't ready for _that _yet. Maybe someday soon. We did sit real close to each on the couch though. Like we would have if we were watching the sunset.

When Soda got home we inched a little bit farther away from each other, just because. And soon after he got home I could Darry's car pull in. Soda and I looked at each other. Did she say yes?

Laura was practally glowing when she walked in, and Darry had the hugest smile on his face. "Did you have a good time?" Matty asked since she was the only one who didn't know. Laura held out her hand to show her ring. Matty's mouth dropped open once again. "So this means..." She didn''t get to finish.

"Darry and I are getting married. The wedding's April 10." Laura said. We all began hugging one another we were just so happy for Darry and Laura. After that Matty showed everyone her ring, and they all liked it.

When it was late at night later on, and Matty and Laura were long gone and the lights were all off, I couldn't fall asleep. I was just stareing up at the ceiling with a smile on my face. It was really happening now. My big brother, the guy who never liked showing his feelings, was getting married. To a really nice tuff and pretty girl. Darry had found his soulmate.

This had got me thinking if Matty and I were meant to be together forever. I did love her more then anything, that was for sure, but for how long? People fall out of love, it's not like it hasn't happened before. For now though it was going good with us, so we'll just see where that takes us. I'm just gonna be happy with where I was with Matty right now.

Everything was good.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Matty and I had to quit our jobs a week before school started. Right after we did Two-Bit got a bonus to his paycheck. Why? Don't ask me. Now he had enough money to get a new car. But he didn't a went out a bought something a whole lot crazier.

A motorcycle!

It was about two days after Matty's birthday. Soda and Darry were at work, so I was just sittin' on the couch reading a book. When I heard the roar of an engiene. I knew it was either a motocycle or car with a bad engiene. But not many people in our neighborhood had bikes. Couple of guys in Shepheard's hood did, but nobody in ours. So when the engiene got quieter and just stopped and I could tell by the sound it was right outside our house, I got a little worried. Was it the fuzz? Nah, couldn't be.

"Pony! Get out here!" I heard Two-Bit's voice yell. I looked out the window to see him standing beside a motorcycle alright, with one helment in his hand and another laying on the seat. I marked my place in the book before rushing outside. "Two-Bit! What the hell did you do?" I yelled at him. I really shouldn't have been -Bit was always pullin' something new, but I was.

"Got me a bike." he said patting it to show how proud he was. "Thought you were getting a car." I said to him. "I was too, but some grease was selling this puppy. 'Nd after seeing how much it cost I figured it would be a little less then a car so I just said 'What the hell?" 'nd bought it. I can take Kathy for rides and teach you how to drive it."

"Teach me how to drive this thing? Are you crazy?"

"Guess I am, since I bought it in the first place."

"Darry would skin both of us alive if he saw me on this!" I excliamed.

"It's easy, Pony. I'll ya everythin' ya need ta know before Darry gets home from work." Two-Bit promised. I couldn't think of anything to say, I just kept stareing at the damn motorcycle.

"C'mon, I'll let you burrow it for the first day of school and you can give Matty a ride." He offered. After really said that I answered before thinking about it more. "Fine, show me how to ride it." I caved in.

For the next five hours I learned everything I needed to know about riding a motorcycle. How to start it, how to turn, how to stop. I was real shakey at first but I slowly got the hang of it, somewhat. "You need more practice, kid. We have three more days of summer, I'll come over and help ya every day." Said Two-Bit.

"What's Darry gonna say when he sees me riding off to school on this?" I asked Two-Bit. "Just leave early and come over to my place and pick it up there."

"I gotta bad feeling 'bout this."

"Don't worry bud, I won't let ya get in trouble with your brother." Two promised. Although I wasn't so sure about that, I listened anyway.

**...**

The first day of school came. I went over to Two-Bit's house like he told me to and picked up the bike. I wore my helmet to be safe. My first plan was to go over to Matty's house to pick her up, but then I remembered Laura would be there and she might squeal to Darry on me. Luckly, I saw Matty on her way to school and was able to slow down and stop.

"Wanna ride?" I asked taking one hand on the handlebar to take off my helmet. "Ponyboy, is that you?" Matty asked looking at me like I had five heads. "Yeah, it's me." I reassured her. "Ponyboy Curtis, are you out of your god damn mind?" She yelled at me over the roar of the engiene.

"Sort of, Two-Bit talked me into it, it's his bike." I explained. "Pony, you know better then to listen to Two-Bit. You might get hurt." She said. "He taught me how to drive it, and I gotta helmet. One for me and you."

She didn't answer for a minute. She looked up at the sky and groaned. "Fine I'll ride with you to school. But just to make sure you don't get hurt. She hopped on behind me and put on the spare helmet. I waited till her arms were wrapped around my hips to tell her to hang on tight and drove off. I gotta admit, I felt tuff riding across town on that bike. Felt like someone from Shepherd's gang, maybe even Dally possibly.

When we pulled into school all the Socs stopped and stared. I turned off the engiene, put the keys in my pocket where they were safe and got off the bike with Matty. I walked into school holding her hand. Everyone whispered as we walked by. I was to use to it. We were the only greasers in school aside from being a couple. But now I rode a hog to school. And Matty got some Socs in jail a few months back.

The first day of school was gonna be rough.

**...**

Yup it, was rough. In every class someone would whipser and look at me, and it was even worse when I was walking in the halls with Matty. Crazy stories get around too. Some people were saying when Matty got hit with the car she flew six feet up in the air and somehow made a miracle recovery and that's why she was able to go to school. Yeah, right. And I heard another that I beat up the Socs and spent a night in jail myself. That one was the most believeable out of all the stories I heard.

It upset me, really. How come just because Matty and I are the only non-Socs we have to pointed at and be tortured? I was one of the fastest on the track team, and Matty was always quiet and never tried hitting on the guys like another greaser girl would. Just because we were different then the rest I guess, that's why. The motorcycle didn't help much but still. When you think about it, it's sort of like them riding around in their fancy cars. I hope once I leave school and go to college people will cut it out.

But it the way home from school that was really rough. Yes, I gave Matty a ride on the motorcycle. I think one reason she agreed to it in the first place was so she wouldn't get cornered by some Socs angry at her for putting their friends in jail. Socs can really hold a grudge.

We were almost to Matty's house, when the bike slowed down. I knew it wasn't good, but I tried to ignore it. But then, we just stopped all together. "What happened?" Matty asked. "Must've ran out of gas." I answerd hopping off the bike.

"Great, perfect. Now what?" Matty whined getting off the bike after me. "Guess the only thing to do is find a pay phone and call Two-Bit and tell him what happened." I explained. Matty moaned at the sky and began to open her mouth to say something. But I interrupted her before she got a chance to say anything.

"I know, this is all my fault. I should've checked the gas 'fore I left. I'm stupid, I know I know. Don't even say it." I said. "I wasn't gonna say that. I was gonna say this all had to happen cause you had to act tough and be a big shot in front of all the bastard Socs!" She yelled at me. "I wasn't trying to be any kind of big shot! I was only riding around on this damn piece of metal because Two-Bit wouldn't stop bugging me to try it!"

"You know better then to give into Two-Bit, or anyone for that matter! You're not some dumbass like other greasers!"

"Oh, so now I'm a dumbass?"

"I never said that don't put words into my mouth!"

I couldn't believe we were having our first fight. I hated it, I don't like arguing with anyone, espically my girlfriend. But we were quickly inteterrupted. A car engiene roared behind me, I ignored it until I saw Matty's face become ghost white. I turned around to see the same white mutang that hit Matty back in June. With three of the same guys that were in it the day it happened.

The car slowed down and the three Socs got out. David was the driver. "Hey, hot stuff, remember me?" He asked Matty. "St-stay away from me." She said, her voice filled with fear. Forgetting what we were just doing a few minutes ago, I went over and stood by her side, to protect her. I wasn't gonna let them hurt her again.

"Got a little problem with your bike here, grease?" One of them said to me. "Piece of shit." The last one said kicking it. "Hey! Stay away from it!" I yelled at them, not stepping away from Matty's side. "Oh, he can talk. Well grease you better watch your mouth if you really like your girlfriend here." The second one threatned me.

"You touch her, and I'll make sure you go right back into jail, this time for a lot damn longer then 14 _ days!" I don't know what was coming over me. Must've been all that anger I was holding inside me for all these months finally coming out.

"You just made the wrong move, buddy." David said. Next thing I knew, one of the Socs got behind me and hit me in the back of the head making me fall to the ground. Then got on top of me to keep me from getting up. The second one got behind Matty and grabbed her arms, laughing. "Ponyboy!" She yelled in fear trying to break free. David got a switchblade out of his pocket and flipped it open. The first thing that came to my mind was the night I gor cornered coming home from the movies and having a blade be put under my chin. The second one was him hurting Matty with it. If he even went near her with it I'd use it on him!

"Who should get it first? The girl or the boy?" David asked pointing the knife back and forth from me to Matty. I was shaking scared. Not for me, but for Matty.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I could hear being yelled from close by. It sounded like Sodapop. Next thing I knew the Soc got off me and the other let Matty go. She ran over to me to see if I was ok. David put his blade away and got back to his car. But Two-Bit, Soda, Steve and a friend of theirs that works at DX were waiting for them. They began hitting the three Socs, Two-Bit told him to stay away from his bike. The Socs were out-numbered, so they drove off.

Soda looked at me, then at the bike. It didn't look good, he knew exactley what was going on. "Ponyboy, why don't you walk Matt home? Me and the guys will figure out what to do with the bike." He commanded me. "You're not gonna tell Darry are ya?" I asked him. If he told Darry my life would be over. "I don't know yet Ponyboy just take Matty home, please!" He said and I knew it was best to do what he said. Matty and I didn't say anything to each other until we got to her porch.

"I'm sorry." She said looking at me. I could tell by her face she really was. "I'm sorry too." I answered. "I didn't mean what I said back there, really." She promised me. "It's ok, I know you didn't. But you're right, I shouldn't have listened to Two-Bit." I told her.

She then pulled me in for a kiss. "I'm just glad you're ok now." I said to her after it. "Let's not fight anymore, please?" She begged. "We won't, I swear on it." I promised her before kissing her again.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Two-Bit was able to get his bike back home. And I told him I didn't wanna burrow it anymore, he understood. Soda said he wasn't gonna tell Darry as long as I promised not to drive it again. And Matty and I chose not to think about our fight again. When I think about it was kind of a dumb fight. Something was just blown out of porportion, like most fights. I just didn't wanna have another fight with Matty. I cared too much about her.

Now that school had started back up, Matty and I had to focus on our work. Matty was pretty good in all her subjects, math was her problem. This year, she was taking Algerbra II, and she hated it. Seems to me that when someone hates a subject in school they aren't very good at it. I know that's how it is with me and history.

But not only did Matty not like Algerbra II, but she did not understand it. With Algerbra, they start using letters instead of numbers and all these symbols, like they're purposely trying to make ya feel like you're losing your mind. I had trouble with it at first, but I got the hang of it pretty quickly. Matty didn't though.

Darry and Laura let Matty come over my place after school as long as we were just doing homework. Matty would zip through all her other stuff and save the Algerbra for last. Once she started, she kept tapping her pencil on the table, earseing so much it left marks on the paper, and stared down at all the symbols with a blank look. Like it was some alien language she had to decode.

I'd always offer to help, but she'd always refuse. "No, Ponyboy, I got it." She would say. I don't know what it is about Matty that makes her so independant. That makes her not ask for help even when she knows she needs it. It must be a pride thing I guess. Or it could just be a part of her personailty.

One day she lost it though. I had finished my homework less then two minutes ago, but she was still doing her math. She couldn't take it anymore. She threw her pencil out her hand and started yelling. "I can't get this stupid crap! It makes no damn sense! Why do I even need to know it? It's not like I'm gonna be the next Enstein or anything for crying out loud!"

She then began to cry. Over math? No, not her. Something else had to be bothering her. I wanted to comfort her, but it would be stupid and kinda mean to ask if she was ok. She had to not be if she was crying.

I slowly sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. "Matty? is there something else bothering you besides this math?" I asked her calmly. "Please, Ponyboy, just leave me alone." She cried not looking up from the table. "No, I wanna help you. I hate seeing you upset, please just tell me what's wrong so I can help.

She finally looked up from the table, tears running down her face, her eye makeup running. She trembled before answering. "Today is the day my mother died. Six years ago." She answered. So that's what was bothering her. Poor baby, I knew how she felt. "Babe..." I began to say.

She shook her hand away from mine and got up from the table going towards the door. "Forget it! Leave me alone!" She left. I couldn't let her leave, I had to stop her. I went after her. It didn't matter that she had a head start, I was the one on the track team. I cut her off and fianlly made her stop. She then began breaking down crying in my arms. In the middle of the street. I didn't say anything, I just hugged her and pat her back. She let me cry when I was upset about Johnny and Dallas's death, I was gonna do the same for her.

She finally was able to calm down enough to talk in between sobs. "I still feel like it's my fault. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it, I just do. I always remind myself, that she could have been fine if she didn't have to pick me up from school!" She shouted. Then she began to cry harder.

"It's alright, calm down." I shushed her. Her weeping finally quieted down enough for me to tell her something. "Remember Matty, back when I was upset about it being the day Johnny and Dallas died over a year ago? And you said you didn't let yourself go crazy on the day your mother died? Well you got to do that now." I told her.

"How?" She asked. "You told me you were gonna stay by my side every year. To help me through the pain. I'm gonna do the same for you too." I promised her. She hugged me again. This time, tighter. I felt proud of myself being able to help her. I was glad I calmed her down. I hated seeing her hurt, it was good to know I was the one to help her feel better.

After a while I led Matty back to my house, where we just sat on the couch with her head on my chest until she felt better. "Want me to help you with that Algerbra? I can figure it out." I offered her. She didn't answer for a minute. "Sure, why not?" She finally said. I lkead her over to the table, and we were done with that homework in a flash.

I showed her what the symbols and letters stood for and how to slove the problems, but the time we were done she was starting to get it. I felt real proud of myself, I helped Matty two times today. Right after we finished the last question, she hugged me real tight. I hugged back of course. She didn't let go for a long time, when she did she started kissing my neck and cheek.

"I really love you, Ponyboy." She whipsered in my ear. I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her earlobe. "I do too, more then anything."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: After reading this chapter, I have a quick messgae on my profile explaining why I've been slow with updating. Read it if you want to. **

Chapter 19

Even though Darry and Laura's wedding was seven months away, the planning had to start as soon as possible. But before that could even start, Laura wanted Darry to meet her parents. That, was a big step! First off, they live all the way in South Carolina, that's far away from Oklahoma. Second, I could tell Darry was worried about it.

Meeting the parents is serious. It bring the relationship to a whole new level. And 'sides that, I knew why Darry was so scared. He was worried they wouldn't let Laura marry him because of who he is. Not the personailty bit, 'cause he's a big strong responsible man that all parents want their son to be like when they grow up. It was, well...he was kind of a greaser. But at the same time, he wasn't.

He could be a Soc. But because of where he lives, his job and his desire for sticking up for what he believes in makes him a greaser. And when you're a greaser, that's all people can see. Think of it this way. There's this store filled with all this good stuff. Like a Pepsi fountain, great books and durable footballs. But you can't see in cause of these ugly, dirty windows. So you don't go inside, but really you're missing out on some great stuff.

But I just hope for Darry's sake Mr. and Mrs. Sweete liked him. He couldn't afford to loose Laura. He loved her too much.

Laura actually called her parents up on the phone to tell 'em she was engaged. And they wanted to me the "Lucky guy" that they paid to fly Laura and Darry to South Carolina for a weekend! On an airplane! We've never been on a plane before, heck we've never left the state! And these two people that have never met Darry before were willing to fly him pver to their home for two days.

So while Darry and Laura were away, Matty had to stay at our house for a few days. But Laura and Darry set down some ground rules for us before they left. First and most serious, never EVER go into one another's bedroom (Matty would sleep in Darry's room). That was the biggest. Second, we could stay home alone, but not for very long. Someone like Soda or Two-Bit had to be around most of the time. And third, we could go out for walks and stuff, but we had to be inside once it got dark out.

Matty and I agreed that all these were fair and promised we'd followed them. The day before darry had to leave he acted all nervous. He blamed on the plane ride, but I knew what it was. He was scared the parents wouldn't grant thier blessings for Laura to marry him.

When the two of us for alone, I went up behind him and patted his shoulder. "They're gonna love you, Darry, I promise." I said. Darry grabbed my hand, then slowly turned around and hugged me. "Thanks, Ponyboy." He said. "No problem."

**...**

Once Darry and Laura drove to the airport, Soda Matty and I just sat on the couch watching all the shows they put on on Fridays. Then at 6:00 Soda said he was gonna go to a drag race and asked if we wanted to come. "No thanks, we not really into that." I answered.

So instead he gave us some money to go see a movie, since he didn't want us in the house alone. He drove us there, since it was getting dark and he didn't want us to get jumped by any Socs.

The movie wasn't that good. It was boring actually. But it was the only thing playing so we didn't have much of a choice. I never thought I would be that couple that starts kissing during a movie. But we were so bored. And it wasn't for long, just about five minutes. And it wasn't like we were sittin' in the front row or anything.

Soda was a little late picking us up from the movie, but luckly there was no Socs around so we didn't get jumped.

The rest of the weekend was too exciting or eventful. Matty and I spent most of our time with Soda or Two-Bit. I think everyone was pretty nervous for when Darry and Laura come back. What did Laura's parents say? Would they let Laura marry Darry.

On Sunday at 6:00 when I saw Darry's car coming up the street my heart started pounding a little. Soda, Matty and I were all waiting. Matty was making me look out the window 'cause she didn't wanna for whatever reason. But the car slowed down and when Darry got out the car looking went around and opened the door for Laura who was also happy.

I quickly sat back down on the couch so they wouldn't see me spying on 'em. "How did they look?" Matty asked. "Good." I answered. "Just good?" She asked. But I didn't get a chance to answer because Darry and Laura walked in. "What did Laura's parents say?" Matty asked jumping up from the couch. Laura and Darry then told us the whole story.

Mr. and Mrs. Sweete picked them up from the airport, then took them out to dinner at a nice resturant. Darry was the perfect gentlemen according to Laura. Then they went back to Laura's old home, and Darry stayed in the guest room. They spent the next day sight-seeing around the town. It's one of those beach towns where people go to stay during the summer so they'll always be near the beach. But Mr. and Mrs. Sweete live in a nice big house in a neighborhood that's a few miles away from the beach.

They stayed on the shore for awhile, took a walk. Nobody went in the waves, the water was too cold Darry said. Then on Sunday Mr. Sweete took Darry into his study to talk about what his plans were for after they got married. The study part kind of got to me. You gotta have good money to have a study. I wondered if Laura was a Soc in high school.

Darry told him about his job and how our parents were dead. He also told him about Soda and me and how he takes care of us. He also said Laura had cusody of Matty because her father was abusing her. Mr. Sweete asked him if he thought he was really ready to take care of three teenagers when he wasn't much older then us. Darry said, "Well I've been getting along with taking care of my brothers. The the older one just turned eighteen and has a job. Also the younger one is fifteen and is getting to that age where he's learning to take care of himself. He's also a really smart kid and wants to get a scholarship for college, so I'm hoping things work out for him."

Then he asked if he felt like he was ready to get married. Darry answered, "Yes, I do. Your daughter is beautiful, she means the world to me. You did a good job with rasing her. Now I want to take care of her and make sure she lives the happy life she desveres."

After Darry said that, Mr. Sweete couldn't approve the wedding fast enough. He said he and Mrs. Sweete would come down for the wedding and even gave Darry some money to help pay for it.

Everyone was just as happy as we were when Darry and Laura came home and Laura said yes to getting married to him. Espically me. I was so proud of Darry. And I was happy for him. He was finally in a place where he was happy with his life.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Once again, if you want to know chapters have been coming so slow lately and why they are as good, please go to my profile to read the message. I also say a thank you to all my readers. **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Now that the wedding was offical, inventations needed to be sent out. Thing is, we don't got much family, none at all really. And Laura's family are all up north in South Carolina. Her parents were gonna fly down, that we knew, but we didn't know about anyone else. Another thing was that while all we had was us, Laura had a bunch of family. Too much to invite. But there were only a few family members she really wanted to invite.

She had an aunt and uncle who would always take care of her when her parents were busy. And they had two kids, a son and daughter, Laura's cousins, that she wanted to invite. Her aunt and uncle were like her second parents. And since she was an only child, her cousins were like her brother and sister. The boy cousin had two kids but they were too young to come. They'd probably stay with family back in South Carolina.

So we were definatley inviting them. Since her cousins were married too we'd invite their husbend and wife. And she had a grandmother who was in her eighties almost ninties she really wanted to invite. We couldn't say no to that. Plus there were the other teachers and principal at her school. So we had plenty of guests coming for Laura.

For Darry's side, there wasn't alotta people to invite. Our parents and grandparents were dead, and we got no aunts and uncles or cousins. We were all alone in the world family wise. There was Two-Bit and Steve I guess, and they had Evie and Kathy. So all four of them were invited. And Darry had some buddies at work who had wives we could invite. But that was really it. It has to be a small wedding I guess. But it would save us money for things like the Preist and the cake.

So we got some nice stationary Laura had lying 'round her place and Matty and her wrote 'em since they had the best hand writing out of all of us. It was kinda boring. All it said was:

_You are cordinally invited to celebrate the marriage of_

_Darrel Curtis and Laura Sweete _

_On the wonderful day of April 10, 1967_

_At 1:00 pm_

_At the St. Catherine's Church in Tulsa OK _

_Please R.S.V.P to Laura Sweete by December 1_

Boring right? But I guess it would be romantic to some people. So we sent them out and that was done with. Next was to get the chruch. We already knew what church we wanted we just needed to reserve it and get the Preist. Laura and Darry did that one afternoon after school.

I hadn't stepped in a church since I was hidin' out in the one at Winderxville. And I hadn't been in that wasn't abonded for a even longer time then that. Tell ya the truth I as a little worried 'bout bad memories coming back at the wedding once I got into the church.

Anyway, the Preist said he'd be more then happy to do the ceremony, so the church and invitations were all set. Now we just needed to do the food, cake, music, rings, dress, tuxes, bride's maid, maid of honor, best man, flowers, a hall to have the reception, decorations, and still have money leftover for a small honeymoon. Planning a wedding is hard work.

**...**

The planning for the wedding had just began and I already needing somethin' to get my mind off it. Luckly, Halloween was comin' up. I wasn't gonna go trick-or-treating, I was too old and I haven't gone for years anyway. So I'd probably buy some candy. I know, it ain't the same as getting some free, but at least this way you get to choose what you get. There's no tiny pieces of candy corn or apples.

But I wanted to do something 'sides that. I asked Matty for ideas. "I dunno, I don't do much on Halloween." She answered. "Only thing to do is trick-or-treat or play pranks, and I don't wanna either of that stuff." I said. "Same here."

"Don't worry we'll find something." I told her. And we did. The movie theater was having a double feature of some old monster movies. They probably weren't any scary, but it was something to do. I asked Two-Bit what he though 'bout it. "Good idea, get the girl scared so she'll jumpin' in your arms." That wasn't my plan idea, but now that he brought it up it wasn't that bad of an idea.

So I asked Matty if she would want to go and she answered, "Why not?" So on Halloween night I went to pick her up at her house. I guess this could be considered a date. But to me it was just hanging out with my girlfried. I guess that's a date.

She sure dressed nice. She had on a bowling shirt that was black with a red collar. One of the buttons was un-done. Over it she had a leather jacket for when it got colder. Then she had on black pants, and the red heels she wore on her birthday. She was the most gorgeous greaser girl 'round.

"Boo." I greeted her and gave her a kiss. "Happy Halloween." She said back. Then we walked off to the movies. Some kids were already out trick-or-treating. Just so they didn't have to go before it got too dark. Some of 'em thought me and Matty were in costume.

We got to the movie house where I insisted on paying for the popcorn and Pepsi. "Just this once." I said to Matty. She sighed and said, "Fine." It was begging to feel more like a date now. I wondered, was this our first date, or our hundreth, since we spend so much time together? Or maybe it was just anoher day hanging out. I never thought about being with Matty as a date before. I wondered if she did.

The movies were _Frankenstein _and _The Wolfman. _Both old, both black-and-white, and both not that scary. They were both pretty interesting though. I don't really go to see scary movies, so they were something new. At one point during _Wolfman, _he's chasing this lady through the woods and pops out at her out of nowhere. The whole theater jumped when she screamed. Matty jolted, loosing a little bit of her popcorn and grabbing my hand. She held onto it for the rest of the movies.

It was about 8:30 by the time the movies were over. It was dark. It was now mostly older kids now out trick-or-treating. I should've asked Soda or Darry for a ride home. But I didn't know when the movies were gonna end. "We should probably go to the drugstore and call your brothers up on the payphone." Matty said. "Good idea."

We walked to the drugstore, but there was a sign in the window saying they closed eariler for Halloween. "What should we do now?" I asked. "Maybe, we could go through the shortcuts you normaly take to school?" Matty offered after thinking for a few seconds. "Couldn't hurt." I responded.

That wasn't the best idea. Most of the shortcuts weren't near any streetlights and it was pretty dark out. After 'bout ten minutes of wandering 'round we were lost. "Now whatta we do?" Matty asked, the grip of her hand getting tighter on mine. She was getting scared, I was too. But I couldn't let her know that.

"I'm not sure, we just gotta find our way outta this path." I said. We were able to after 'bout five minutes, but we were in a neighborhood I never been in before. There weren't many little kids around. But there was a tuff blue car with a bunch of Socs drinking. Shit. We ended up in the South side.

I began praying the Socs wouldn't notice us, but of course they did. And started walking right towards. "Lookin' for some candy, greasers?" One asked us. "Look your costume." Another said poking Matty's jacket. She didn't act scared, these weren't the guys that hit her. She tried to act brave, but by the tightness of her grip I knew she was scared.

She slapped the guy's hand off her jacket. "Don't touch me." She warned him. "Just leave us alone, we're just trying to get back home." I told them. "I think you're pretty far from home." One said taking a swig of his vodka. "Might need to teach ya a lesson 'bout directions." One added. "Stay away from us, if ya wanna have kids someday." Matty warned them. They all "Oh"ed and a few laughed, like they weren't scared.

"Looks like we got a smartmouth on our hands." A Soc said slurring his words he was so buzzed. "Wonder if she ever tried having kids with her little boyfriend here, if ya know what I mean." Another said, his pupils dilated. Man, some of them were really drunk, I haven't even seen Two-Bit this bad.

"Shut up!" I yelled 'bout the remark the last Soc made. "Well since, you haven't mind if I try?" A Soc asked stepping up. "Don't get anywhere near me or I'll knee ya 'fore ya even whip it out." Matty threatned the Soc, not letting her fear show still. The Soc didn't listen, he kept walking towards her. I was asble to pull her out of the way, right before he fell down passing out.

His buddies began to laugh at him. Some friends he had there. "My turn to try!" A Soc yelled holding up his bottle of vodka. "No mine!" One of his buddies said pushing him The two soon began to throw fists, the other Socs rooting them on. Matty and I were able to run away. The Socs didn't even notice we had left.

We waited until we were 'bout a mile away to stop running and catch our breath. "What should we do now?" Matty asked me. Just then, I heard someone call my name. I looked behind me, a house had its door open and there was a figure in it. I couldn't tell who it was. Got a little nervous.

Then it started walking towards us. I could soon tell who it was. "Randy, aren't you supose to be at college?" I asked him. "Yeah but I'm home on a vacation. Do you and your friend need a ride home?" He offered. I couldn't believe it, even though I knew he was different from all the other Socs.

Me and Matty let him drive us home. We gave him directions to Matty's place first since it was closer. I dropped her off at the front porch. "Sorry 'bout the Socs." I said to her. "S'ok. It was almost like being in a scary movie." She answered. "A twisted one at that."

"Guess this is gonna be a memorable Halloween date." She said with a laugh. So it was a date. And a memorable according to her. I kissed her good night before going back to Randy's car. "Is that your girlfriend?" He asked me when I got in the car. "Yeah."

"She seems real special." He said. "She is." I responded. I then gave him directions to my house and he dropped me off. "Thanks for the help, Randy." I said before getting out. "No problem. Just nice to see that you're doing ok." He said. "Thanks for keeping your word."

"Don't mention it." He said. Then i got out and he drove off. As I walked back inside, I felt a little better being remainded that some Socs are real people.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Next thing on the list for the wedding planning was getting a hall. I had never been to a wedding before, so I didn't really get what the point of having a reception in a hall. If it were me, I'd be having it in the summer outside. But it was Darry and Laura's wedding, not mine. Which is good, cause I had nothing to do with most of the palnning.

Anyway, there actually was a hall near the resturants in town. You could rent it out for things like receptions and birthdays. So we (or should I say Darry and Laura) were able to get the hall for April 10, 2-7 pm. Cool, I didn't really care where the reception was, as long as we got to have the ceremony.

Next up, who was gonna be what in the wedding. Darry wanted me and Soda to be the best men. We both said yes. Normally we don't like standing 'round in monkey suits, but we'd do anything for Darry. Laura had some friend of her's that she worked with to be the bride's maid and Matty the maide of honor. Matty didn't understand why.

"Why did she pick me?" She asked me one day while we were just hanin' out at the lot. "Aren't you guys close now that you two are living together?" I answered with another question. "Yeah, but still, why? I'm no one special." She muttered.

"Don't say that, you sure's hell are special." I told her. Matty usually doesn't talk bad 'bout herself, but when she does I hate it. "You only think that cause your in love with me, Pony. If you ever fell out of love you'd see I'm just another good-for-nothing grease girl."

"Please, stop talking like that. First of all, I'll never stop loving you, Matty. If we ain't together for the rest of our lives, there will still always be a part of me that cares about you. You're my first love, and nothing and nobody can change that. Eever. And right now you need to snap out of it and see that you are worth something. You're going to school, you're getting good grades, you can go to college and get a job. Hell, maybe one day you and I will get married and start a family. So I don't wanna hear any of that 'worthless' stuff outta you, cause you ain't."

When I finished, all she could was hug me for a long time. I kissed her cheek just to show my love for her. "I'm sorry for being so bent right now, Ponyboy. My dad always use to chop me after my ma died. After hearing the shit he use to say to me so much, I started to believe it. I don't anymore since I've met you, but there are some days when I let it get to me." Matty explained once she stopped hugging me.

"It's 's always gonna be someone in your life that's gonna try 'nd put you down. You just gotta learn to tell 'em to beat it." I told her. "Yeah I know, I know." She said then rested her head on my shoulder.

"Hey Pony?" She asked me after a bit. "Yeah?"

"Did ya really mean it when you said you'd marry me?" She asked. I thought real hard before answering that.

"Well not right now. We're too young. But in a few years, yeah," I finally came up with. I hope that was good enough. "Yeah you're right." She said, grabbing my hand and interlocking it with hers.

"Matty, what do you wanna be when you grow up?" I asked Matty. "Huh?" She looked confused. "Stupid question, I know. But I'm just thinking 'bout it. We can anything we want if we set our mind to it, ya know?" I explained. "It ain't a stupid question." Matty informed me. She then thought about it for a bit.

"I don't really know. Like you said, there's so many things we can be if we try. I guess I wanna be someone who helps kids. You know ones like me. Kids who don't got parents or they do but they don't treat 'em right." She finally came up with. "That's good." I told her. "I just don't want any other kids having to go through what I had to." Matty added. "Maybe you can help them get nice homes with people like Laura." I came up with. "Yeah maybe I can. What about you, Pony? What do you wanna be?"

"I've always liked writing, so maybe I'll become an author. It's not as special as what you're gonna do though." I told her. "Yeah it is, you're gonna be a good writer. You have a lotta life experince, you need that when you're a writer. You can write books that can touch and help people. So we'll both be helping people, just in different ways." Matty said. "Good point." I repiled.

"I wish it wasn't cloudy today. Then we could watch the sunset." Matty said out of nowhere after some time had passed. "Yeah, we haven't watched one in a while." I added on. "Hey can you tell me 'bout the time you and Johnny were up in Windrixville and watched that sunrise?" She asked me.

"How come?"

"I dunno. Just feel like hearing it." She answered. So I retold her 'bout it. She heared it a couple of times, and she always got real quiet when she heard it again. Like she always did when I told her a story. Like she was listening real hard to what I was saying, taking every word in and trying to remember it all. And whenever I finished she'd be quiet for a little bit.

"You really have a gift for telling stories. You're gonna be a good writer someday." She finally said to me. "Thanks." I said. She then pulled me down kissed me real hard for a real long time. I pulled her closer to me, returning the kiss. We kissed for a while. It was cold out, but we soon became warm. Man, I really loved this girl.

**Quick A/N: Oh my goodness gracious I do not like this chapter. I wrote in like 30 minutes, the shortest time it's taken me to write a chapter. Usually I have an idea of what I'm gonna write, but I didn't this time. I just wrote the first thing that came into my head and ended up with this. I'm on a little bit of a writer's block. The wedding won't until be until Chapter 25, and I got ideas for the chapters after that, but no ideas fot Chapters 22-24. I'm gonna have start brainstorming I guess. I might even have to move the wedding up to Chapter 24, which I don't wanna do for whatever reason but if I have to I will. Well sorry for my rambling, it's just as bad as this chapter. I'm gonna go watch The Outsiders, I watch it about once a week. I'm a loser! **

**Stay Gold,**

**ClarkKentsgirl96**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Next on the wedding planning was buying the dresses and tuxes. Mine and Sodapop's had to match Darry's and Matty and the Maid of Honor's dresses had to match too. Laura was the only one who got her own special dress. While Steve and Two-Bit, they were lucky and didn't have to buy tuxes, since they didn't have parts in the wedding. But they did have to dress nice. But being hoods, we don't got much nice clothes you can wear to a wedding. So they had to burrow stuff from cousins. But they still came with us to go tux shopping.

Two-Bit must've had a bottle of beer for breakfast, cause he was acting all loopy when we got there. The colors of the wedding were white and dark blue, so Darry had to find a tux with those colors then once he got his Soda and I had to find ones that would match. While Darry tried tuxs on the rest of us kinda waited around in the front on the store.

I didn't like this place. It was all fancy, not a place for greasers at all. The people who worked there kinda looked at us funny. Not every day you see greasers walk into a tux store and are serious about buying one. I wish they could be more like the guy at the ring store who was more accpecting of us when we came in. They were lucky we even chose this store. We could've gone to another one, we were giving them business.

At the front of the store there was some chairs you could sit on but they weren't that comfortable. They also had a couple of dummies standing around wearing the different tuxes you could buy. We learned not leave those in the same room as Two-Bit when he is even the tiniest bit buzzed.

"Look at this clown." He said pointing to one that had no head. He walked over to it. "Lost your head there buddy?" He asked it patting its shoulder. He then cracked up at his own joke. Two-Bit's laugh is contagious. Even if he doesn't say something funny, if he starts laughing you will too. So we all joined along with him in laughing. We were lucky none of the workers were in the front. They were too busy helping Darry find a tux.

"Don't worry 'bout it, man. If it had to do with a girl I know how you feel." He then began patting it on the back. That made us all laugh harder. "Is this your friend here?" He asked walking over to one that had a head. "How's it going?" he asked it standing next to it. Being a dummy, it didn't answer. The rest of us were now howling, and Two-Bit was enjoy every minute of it. He really likes making people laugh.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" He yelled at it. He then hit its head, knocking it off in the process. He wasn't expecting that. His mouth dropped open at little bit, and he jumped back. "Oh, shit." He cried. He watched it fall and land on the ground. After 'bout five seconds he looked over at us, who now could not stop laughing. Two-Bit began to giggle too.

"Put it back on, before someone who works here comes over to see what's going on." Steve ordered once we were able to calm down. "Nah, I got a better idea." Two-Bit responded. He then picked the head up off the ground. Instead of putting it back on, he walked over to the other dummy and put it on him.

"There ya go. How do ya like that?" He asked it when he was finished. What made Soda, Steve and I laugh real hard was that he put it on backwards. "C'mon, put it on the right way 'fore we get kicked outta this place." Soda told him, and then went up to help him.

Just then we heard footsteps. Soda and Two-Bit quickly put the head on the right way then ran over to their chairs and tried to act like they never got up. A man came telling us Darry was done picking his tux and now it was me and Soda's turn.

Darry had choose one that was black, with a black vest and blue tie. Since me and Soda were the best men, we couldn't be dressed exactly like him. So we had to get ones with blue vests instead of black. They measured us, gave us our sizes and let us try them on. Soda had to help me with mine.

We then came out to show them off. They had a mirror for us to check ourselves out in. Soda looked handsome. With his good looks he even more like a movie star. Or even that spy I saw in an old movie, James Bond. I, on the other hand, looked dumb. My hair didn't really help, since it was greased up and everything. I would have to grease it a different way for the wedding. But, I just didn't look like I should be wearing it. I didn't belong in it I guess. I'm not a tux person. But when the workers asked me what I thought I told him it was fine. So we bought them.

When we went to the front of the store Two-Bit and Steve were gone. But they were waiting out in the parking lot for us. They got kicked out. Big surpirse. Once we left to try our tuxes on, Two-Bit went back to playing 'round with the dummies. Only this time someone came and caught him. Even bigger surprise.

When we got home I called Matty up on the phone and told her we bought out tuxes. "How did you look in yours?" She asked me. "Stupid." I answered. "C'mon, I'm sure you looked fine." She told me. "Nah really, you should've seen me in that monkey suit. I'm just not the kind of guy who shoudl be wearing one of those things. Soda looked a lot better." I explained to her.

"It's cool I understand. But you still can't be so hard on yourself. You gotta stop comparing yourself to your brother. Soda's a different person with a different personailty. But you're both great good-looking guys." Matty told me. "Thanks, Matty. You're right I guess."

"You guess?" Matty asked. "Fine. You _are _right." I said to please her. "That's more like it." She said. I laughed through the phone. "Speaking of what to wear to the wedding, I gotta go dress shopping tomorrow." Matty informed me. "Ohh, can I come?" I joked. Matty laughed.

"Dream on, Pony. 'Sides, dress shopping will be just as boring as tux shopping." She said. "Tux shopping wasn't all that bad with Two-Bit hanging 'round." I told her. "Oh God, what did he do?" I then told Matty 'bout how Two-Bit was playing 'round with the dummies and later got kicked out 'cause of it. She was laughing really hard. "Gotta love Two-Bit." She said once she catched her breath again. "Yeah ya kinda have to."

"Well, I gotta go, but I'll see ya on Monday at school."

"Sure thing."

"Bye. Love you."

"Love you more."

**A/N: Now this chapter I like. Gotta love Two-Bit. Thanks to Kylelover101 for the idea. Happy belated birthday (I saw it on your profile. I'm not a stalker right?) The wedding is coming up soon everyone! Hang in there!**

**Stay Gold**

**ClarkKentsgirl96**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Things went by pretty fast with all the planning for the wedding Christmas snuck up behind me. It was around the 15th of December when I finally snapped into it and remembered I had to get Matty a present. But what? I didn't have much money left over from summer, and I wasn't really sure if I could top the birthday present. She really loves that ring. She wears it all the time, with the heart facing in.

I really didn't know what to get her, so I called her up and asked what she wanted for Christmas. "Don't tell me you're gonna buy me a Christmas present." She whined through the phone. "No uhh... Santa is and he asked me to ask you. I'm one of his special helpers." I came up with. I remember back when I was little, when I still believed in Santa Claus, my parents always asked me what I wanted for Christmas. They always took me to see the guy who dressed up like Santa at the convince store, but they would still ask me. All parents do. But when I asked them why one year, they said, "Cause all parents are special helpers of Santa's. If he ever forgets what one child wants he calls up their parents and asks them."

Chessy tall-tale, I know. But when you're 6 you'll believe anything your parents tell you. Matty didn't believe me for a second and I knew it. But she played along anything. "Well you be sure to tell Santa I don't want anything." Matty told me. "C'mon, it's Christmas time. Don't be such a Scoorge." I said.

"I'm not trying to be, it's the opposite really. I don't want anything, and I don't need anything. So why should I get something when some kids who got almost nothing don't get anything?" She explained. I knew this was coming from somewhere. "Matty, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Like what?"

"Did you get much for Christmas as a kid?" That sounded like such a rude question, but Matty answered anyway.

"I got plenty of presents, until my ma died. Then my dad just stopped celebrating Christmas all together. No tree, no lights on the house, no hanging up stockings, none of that stuff we use to do with mom. He just didn't wanna be happy anymore I guess." She admitted to me. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

After my parents died Christmas was harder. We use to buy the biggest tree we could find, 'cause Mom had some many ornaments to hang on it. But to save money we now have to buy a small one. Decorations and lights aren't so bad, we can do that ourselves. It was the dinner and presents we always have trouble with. We settle on a small dinner compared to what Mom use to make, she'd go all out that it was almost like a second Thanksgiving. But Darry is a good cook so it's not so bad. Still, presents are a problem. We use to each get at least ten presents. Now we only get two, one from each brother.

But now that I think about it I'd rather have to do that for the rest of my life then not celebrate Christmas at all. When you think 'bout it, it's really just somebody's birthday, if you believe in Jesus.

"Look at this way then. This will be your first real Christmas in awhile. And 'memeber how you said you wanna help kids when you grow up? Maybe you can help them buy giving them Christmas when they can't celebrate it. So can I please buy ya somethin'? Pretty please?" I told her. She sighed a big sigh. That was a signal for me that I won.

"Fine, but nothing too fancy like that ring you got me. Something smaller." She answered. "The ring was small. I remained her. "Price wise, Ponyboy! Jees." She sounded upset. "Sorry hon, am I bothering you?" I asked her not wanting to bug her. "No it's not you, just missing my mom I guess. It gets lonely this time of year." She explained.

"I'm sorry, babe. Just 'memember I'll always be here for you." I remained her. "I know you are. Thanks." She said. "No problem."

**...**

The phone call didn't really help me come up with any ideas for a present for Matty. But something else did. One Saturday when I was home alone I was flipping through the channels on TV to find something to watch. When on the screen the title 'The Little Princess' popped up on channel 8.

I remembered how back at the library Matty always re-read that book. And the story she told me 'bout her mother reading it to her. I got an idea for her present.

In the movie, this nice Indian man gives the girl Sara all these things she had back when she wasn't a servent girl. A hot breakfast, robes and slippers, a warm blanket. Maybe I could give Matty some things she use to have when she was younger, along with a copy of the book. I just needed to find out some things she had.

That may sound hard, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be. One day at lunch we started talking 'bout random topics. So I asked her if she had any old toys or stuff she loved when she was a kid. "Well, a blanket that was real soft and pink that I got when I was born. I lost it though when I moved once. Then a teddy bear that had a pair of overalls on. And every Sunday my mom would let me have some candy like, chocolate coins and lollypops 'cause they were my favorite."

Good, that was plenty of stuff for me to get her, and it wouldn't cost too much. And to cover up my tracks I told her about some things I really liked when I was a kid like my train set, a toy toolbox like my dad's and this stuffed dog I use to sleep with.

The next day I asked Darry to take me shopping for Matty's present since he still had to get Laura's. He even pitched in and gave me a few extra dollars. I first went to the book store. Finding a copy of 'The Little Princess' was easy. It was gonna be the blanket that would probably be the hardest. After the bookstore I went to the toy store across. Some many parents and kids were there. Mostly because one of the workers was dressed up as Santa. I walked by him at one point. He was too skinny to be the real Santa . There was so many crying and yelling going on from all the little kids I was starting to get a headache.

I quickly ran into the stuffed animal section, where there was more parents then kids. It was actually hard finding a teddy bear wearing overalls. You'd think it be easy, but it's not. I finally found one that was wearing red ones. I didn't ask Matty what color the overalls were, but I had to take it because that's the only color they came in.

Now the blanket. I prayed they would have some in the baby section, so I went there. There was alomst nobody in this asile. My headache started going away once I saw that. Getting a pink blanket was easy actually. The only colors they had were pink, blue and white, so I lucked out there. I had everything I needed here, so I went to the cash register to pay. The guy working there had a Santa hat and a green apron on, but he sure didn't look jolly. He gave me a strange look when he saw what I was buying, but I just ignored him. As I left he mumbled "Merry Christmas" so I whispered, "You too, Mr. Grinch" back to him so he wouldn't here me.

The candy store was right next to the toy store, so I went there last. I bought a bag full of chocolate coins, and some candy canes just because it was Christmas time and I had some money left over.

I was all finished and met Darry up by DX where we said we would meet. He was already waitin' for me. "Seems like you got everything you need." He said looking at my bags. I looked at his, he only had one and it was small. "Yeah I did. Did you?" I asked. "Yeah...I just had to get Laura something small 'cause we need money for the wedding, but hopefully she'll like it," He explained.

"I'm sure she will. And you don't have to get me anything this year." I told him. "Nah, Ponyboy it's Christmas time." Darry said. We sounded like me and Matty. "I know, but still I don't really want much this year anyway." I came back with. "No, you're gettin' something Ponyboy. 'Sides I already bought it."

"Fine then." I said losing this arguement. I didn't really care. I was just glad I was able to get Matty a present.

**...**

Christmas day came. Everyone in our house was tired so we didn't start opening presents until 10:00. I got books from both Darry and Sodapop. I got Soda a new football and deck of cards. And for Darry, I found a picture of him and Laura from when they first started dating, so I bought a frame and put the picture inside. He really liked it. Soda got Darry a book called 'The Guide to Being a Married Man' as a joke, while Darry gave Soda a little model of a stinger, since that's his favorite car.

Laura and Matty came over around 1:00 to give us our presents, Steve and Two-Bit would swing by later too. I brought Matty into me and Soda's room, with the door open cause Darry said so. "This place is a mess." Matty stated when she walked in. "Me and Soda aren't the cleanest pleople." I told her. "I can see that." She said.

"So you want your present?" I asked her. I hoped I did a good job of wrapping everything, I was up late doing it. And Soda and Darry couldn't help because they're no good at it either. "Not really but fine." She answered. I quickly kneeled down to get her present out from under the bed. "Can't me watching you kneel just be my present?" She asked. I laughed a little bit. "No."

I then handed her the package. "What is this?" She asked. Just opened it and find out!" I instructed. So she did. Slowly like she did with her birthday present. What I did was put everything in one box. When she opened it up, the first thing she saw was the blanket. "Is this it?" She asked looking confused.

"It's suppose to be like the blanket you told me 'bout. The one you had when you were a kid." I explained. She then looked up at me, with a surprised look on her face. "Oh my god, Ponyboy. It looks just like the one I had." She then rubbed her hand aganist it. "And just as soft. But why did you get such a big box?" She took it out, to see what was under it. I made the teddy bear sit down, with the candy in its lap. And next to it was the book with the front cover facing up.

Matty's mouth dropped open. She looked up at me for a minute, then back down at the box. "Ponyboy...this is..." She couldn't even finish her sentence. "I wanted to get you something you remember. And something that would give you a Christmas that would make up for the all the ones you missed." Matty then slowly took out the book. She flipped through the pages before putting it back in. Then she slowly took out the teddy bear. She was holding it gently, like she almost didn't want to touch it. She had a small tear in her eye as she gave it a hug. "It's just like the one my mom gave me for Christmas when I was four. It's overalls are even the same color." She said her voice barley above a whisper.

"Merry Christmas, Matty." I said. She slowly walked over, and wrapped her arms around my neck, giving me a hug. I put mine around her hips. She didn't let go for a very long time. "My gift for you is gonna be worthless comapared to this one." She said when she finally did. "No it won't. I'll love it whatever it is." I promised her. She then went over to where she left it on the bed and gave it to me.

I could tell by how it was shapped it would probably be another book, but I was wrong. Sort of. Instead, it was a hard covered, long and very thick spiral notebook. On the front my name was written on it in gold. And with it came an inkwell pen. I couldn't believe my eyes. This must've cost a lota money. I didn't know what to say. "It's for you to write down stories in." Matty told me breaking the slience.

"Matty...how much did you spend?" Was all I was able to get out. "Not as much as you think. Plus I had some money left over from summer that I used." She answered. "It's...perfect. I don't what to say."

"You just said it was perfect." Matty remained me. "It is, like you." I then pulled her over for a kiss. I thought it would last until New Year's. But then we heard someone clear their thoart. I looked over to see Darry and Laura standing in the doorway. "Oh...um, Darry we were just..." I tired to explain. "It's alright, it wasn't like you were doing anything else." Laura assuered us.

"Just save the kissing for the mistletoe." Darry warned. Luckly, Soda actually hung up in the hallway as a joke. But it came in handy when Matty and I were walking back to the TV room.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

All the planning for the wedding was done a few weeks before it. Now all there was left to do was left to do was sit back and relax until the actual day came. Well, for Darry and Laura at least, but not for the rest of us.

Soda got the bright idea of throwing both of them a balchor and balchorette parties. I didn't really know 'bout the idea at first. I knew what happened at balchor parties. The only one who would really have any fun at it is Two-Bit. "None of that is gonna happen. We're trying to give Darry a good time, not Two-Bit." Said Soda when I told him that. So I called Matty up and asked if she liked the idea.

"Sure, but who should I invite?" She asked me. "I dunno, maybe you get someone whose friends with Laura to help." I suggested. "I did meet the girls who are being the maid of honor and the other bride's maid. I'll find one of their number's in Laura's phonebook and ask them."

"Sounds like a plan. Tell me how the party goes."

"And tell me how yours goes."

"Sure thing. I gotta go, now. Love you."

"Love you more."

"Hey, that's my thing." I remained her. "I know, but I just wanted to be the one to say it this time." She said. "Fine, but just this once."

**...**

So Soda and I began planning Darry's balchor party while Matty and othe other bride's maid planned Laura's balchorette party. Soda and I invited Steve and Two-Bit of course, and a bunch of pals of Darry's that he works with. We'd have it at our house, and _I _would cook up some burgers and fries since Soda can't cook. It wouldn't be anything crazy. Just sitting outside on the porch since it was getting nice out; eating and talking and since Two-Bit would be there, some joking around.

Matty out-did us with her planning. Her and the other bride's maid were able to rent out a little section of a resturant to have Laura's party, then they would all go to the movies to see some love story movie. So there was gonna be no crazy drinking (unless Two-Bit brought his own beer which he probably would), no getting crazy, no strippers, just more like a reaguler party.

We had the balchor party the Saturday before the wedding. We had to get Darry out of the house for an hour, so Soda told him we were out of some food so they could buy some. What Darry didn't know was that he was really buying the snacks for his own balchor party. That gave everyone else 'bout an hour to show up.

Steve and Two-Bit were first, like always. Two-Bit, like I said, brought his own six pack of bub. He's gonna drink himself sick one day. Then the guys Darry works with showed up. I knew some of them. Ken, Jack, Marty, and Derek I knew but the other two guys I've never met. Two-Bit was able to entertain everyone while we waited. We had somebody keeping watch for Darry's car.

Once we saw it, we got all the guys except for Two-Bit and me out in the back to hide, while the two of us sat on the couch watching Mickey Mouse and acting like that's all we were doing. Darry walked in with a bag of food with Soda behind him. "Whatja get?" Two-Bit asked. "Hey Two-Bit, nice to see you too." Darry said. Soda answered his question. "Some chips and dip, popcorn, meat for burgers along with some cheese, ketchup, stuff for s'mores, and some Pepsi."

"I don't know why Soda wants all that." Darry said placing some bags on the table. "Hey, Darry, watch out. Pony and I thought we heard something out back eariler." Two-Bit warned him. That was part of the trick. "What?" Darry asked going to the back door. Soda, Two-Bit and I all looked at each other and smiled.

"What the hell?" Darry yelled. "SURPRISE!" Everyone else shouted. A snap of a camera went off outside, savoring Darry's reaction. He then turned around to face me and Soda. "Did you two know about this?" He asked us. "Yeah we planned it." I answered. "It's a balchor party." Soda acted.

For some reason, I thought Darry was gonna be angry. But he wasn't. He just began laughing and ran over to hug us. "You guys are the best kid brothers ever, you know that?" He said to us. "Who ya calling kid brothers? I'm almost 16!" I said to him. "Oh really?" He asked then picked me up and tried putting me over his shoulder. I was too heavy now, but he could've done yet two years ago.

The party was a lota fun. We all sat out back talking for most of the night. It's not really a backyard 'cause it's pretty small, but it was able to fit all of us. Marty actually helped me make the burgers. Darry offered to but I wouldn't let him. They still turned out as good as his would've. Two-Bit didn't get to finish off his buzz by himself. Jack and one of the other guys whose name I found out was Ryan had some too, so nobody got too drunk.

Once it got dark out Steve and Soda made a campfire and we all sat 'round it making s'mores and laughing. Two-Bit played a prank on Darry and poured some ice down his back. Darry played along and pretended like he was gonna throw Two-Bit into the fire. When Darry starts playing along with Two-Bit you know he's either gone crazy or having a really good time. Darry's buddies from work were all nice guys too. A few of them were married, one even had a two month old, but the others had girlfriends. It was cool getting to know them before the wedding. And they all agreed Darry was the strongest and the hardest working out of all of them. "He'll probably end up owning the whole roofin' company someday." Ken commented.

By 11:00 everyone had left and the three of us that were left had a mess to clean up in the backyard. It was after Midnight when we finished and everyone was tired. "Take a shower tomorrow, you both smell like smoke from the campfire." Darry told me and Soda before we went to bed. I figured I'd call Matty in the morning to ask her how the girls' party went.

"That party sure was a hell of a lota fun." Soda said once the lights were out and we were both in bed. "Sure was, even without some half-naked girl dancing 'round." I added. Soda quietly chuckled. "Still can't believe our big brother, tough Darry, is getting married in a week." He said afterwards. "Me neither. But at least he's found somebody." I said. "Yeah..." Soda said quietly.

I then 'memembered 'bout Sandy. Soda was gonna run off with her and get married after I finished school. But then she left him. To go to Florida, while I was away in Winderxville. No one had to say it, but we all knew it was 'cause she was gonna have a baby, and it wasn't Sodapop's.

"Soda?" I asked hoping he hadn't fallen asleep yet. "Mhm?" He mumbled tiredly. "How much did it hurt when you lost Sandy?" I asked him. He didn't answer for a second. "A lot." He finally answered. Then after a bit he added on, "I felt like I was gonna die, and it didn't help that you were missing."

"Are you still in love with her?" I asked just to make sure he still wasn't hurting. "No." Was all he said for an answer.

**...**

The next day I called and told Matty what the blachor party was like. Then she told me 'bout the balchorette party. "The other bride's maid, Angie but she sometimes likes to be called Angel and I just told Laura we were taking her out to dinner. So she went along with it and got dressed nice figuring it was nothing too special.

"But when we got to the resturant the waiter lead us to a room in the back where all the other guests were. Then they shouted 'surpise' and Laura was so happy she started crying. Then we basically just did what you guys did. Sat 'round and ate and talked and told jokes. Angie kept asking 'bout you."

'Why me?" I asked. "I dunno. 'Cause she knew I have a boyfriend and that you were one of the best men." She answered. "Oh. So you had fun?"

"Yeah. Did you?"

"Yeah. But there's something I've been thinking 'bout. Last night I asked Soda if he was still in love with his old girlfriend, Sandy. And all he said was no."

"She's the one that left him, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well maybe he just finally got over her."

"I guess. But still, they were together for two and a half years. He was plannin' on marrying her."

"Yeah I know, but maybe he just finally realized she wasn't coming back so he had to move on. People change. Plus, you told me she was pregnant with another guy's kid. So if someone is stupid enough to cheat on one of the Curtis brothers they don't deserve to be with them."

"True. Just don't ever leave me like she left him."

"I promise. And I won't cheat on you either."

"Good."

**A/N This chapter is probably a little short, but the next one will be longer... 'cause Darry and Laura get married! EEEEPPPP I'm excitied. I'll probably start writing it tomorrow and put it up sometime between Wed. and Fri. My grade is going to DC but I decided not to go (Already been a couple times so it doesn't excite me anymore) So I'll have a lot of time to write. So stay tuned! **

**Stay Gold,**

**ClarkKentsgirl96**


	25. Chapter 25, The Wedding

**It's finally here! Darry and Laura are getting married! This the longest chapter yet, but please read. Hopefully it's worth it, I worked on it for three days. Anyway, before you read, I wanna thank everyone who read my story. I don't think I would've wrote this much if I didn't get so much good reviews. So thank you, and enjoy!**

Chapter 25 The Wedding

The day of the wedding came. I got up 7:00, the earliest I got up on a Saturday. I took a shower, greased my hair a different way so it would look better with my tux, got dressed (not in my tux, I'd change at the church), then got up Soda. We figured we let Darry sleep a little late since it was his wedding day. While Soda got ready I tried to make breakfast. I went through the recipe book- the book that use to belong to mom- and to find something to make. I found her chocolate chip pancakes recipe. Hers were always good. Maybe if I followed the recipe, mine could at least come out close to hers.

They were done by the time Darry was up. "You did all this just 'cause it's my wedding day?" He asked. "Yeah why not?" I answered. The pancakes weren't bad, if I do say so myself. Not as good as mom's of course. Nobody's cooking could compare to hers. She could bake the best chocolate cakes that there wouldn't be enough for breakfast. I sure miss her a lot. Dad too. But I still got Darry and Soda. And now Matty and soon to be Laura.

We had to be at the church by 11:30, so Darry got ready, we all grabbed our tuxes and left. Soda drove. Darry was a little nervous. I just hoped it wasn't cold feet. We were the first people at the church besides the Preist. The church was all decorated though. All we had to do was get into our tuxes then wait in this room until it was time for the wedding ceremony.

Darry looked great in his tux, but he still looked tuff, tough and gentle. Laura would have to say "I do" once she saw him in it. It actually doesn't take long to get into tuxes. What really took a while was for the bride to get ready. I wanted to go into the girl's room to see what was taking so long, but Matty told me she was forbidding me from going in there the night before.

"But it's not like I'm the groom. Just a best man. I can see the bride in the dress before the wedding." I came back with.

"I know, but still." She said. By that she meant she didn't have an excuse and she didn't wanna discuss it anymore so I just shut up 'bout it. But even though Matty said we weren't allowed in the girl's room, that didn't stop one of them from comin' into our room.

At one point there was a knock on our door, I went over to answer it. A girl 'bout Laura and Darry's age was outside. She had brown hair put back in a bun, blue eyes, and a blue dress on. She was either a bride's maid or the maid of honor. " Hello, I'm Angie, or Angel as some people call me. I'm one of Laura's bride's maid. I'm just checking to see if the groom is all ready." She greeted us.

"Yeah he's right here." I told her pointing to Darry. "Oh good..." She sounded like she was gonna say something else, but she stopped. She had a funny look on her face. I hope it wasn't anything bad. "Darry?" She asked. "Yeah...Angie?" He responded. Uh-oh, what did this mean? Please dear God he better not have fallen in love with her and forgot all about Laura right before the wedding.

"You know each other?" Soda asked catching on faster then me. "Um yeah. We were in the same third grade class. We...kinda had our first kiss with one another." Angie explained. No. God damn. Way. Laura's bride's maid was the girl Darry had his first kiss with! How the hell does that happen?

"I can't believe you're marrying Laura! She said her fiance's name was Darrel but I just always remembered you as Darry." Angie/Angel added. "Yeah, well it's me. How've you been since... third grade?" Darry asked trying to be a gentleman. I could tell he wasn't in love with her. He didn't talk to her the same way he talked to Laura.

"I've been good. I'm engaged now too, so in June I'll be the one in the white dress and Laura will be the bride's maid." She answered. Now that was a huge sigh of realif. Good thing they were just gonna be friends. "That's great. Congratulations." Said Darry. "Thanks, but no need to congraulate me yet, it's your wedding day." Said Angie. "Alright then."

"Anyway, the wedding is starting in ten minutes. You guys now what you have to do right?" Angie checked. "Yeah we went over it." I answered. "Good, well I have to go back now, but I'll see you in a bit." Said Angie then she left.

"Can't believe Darry had his first kiss with his soon to be wife's bride's maid." I said once she was gone. Soda laughed a little bit. "Whata fox." He said. We then looked over at Darry. He had a funny look on his face. "You ok, Darry?" I asked.

"I just can't believe I'm getting married." He answered. "You ain't getting cold feet, are you Darry?" Soda asked getting worried. "No it's just, I've been waiting for this day as long as I can remember. And it's here. With the girl of my dreams. I feel like this isn't really happening." He explained. "Well it is, now calm down the wedding is gonna start in less then five minutes."

**...**

When the organ music started, the maid of honor, a girl named Maria that Laura worked with, walked out first. (Darry was already in his spot) Her husbend escourted her down the asile then he sat down while she stood on the bride's side. Then it was me escourting Matty. I was so nervous. I hadn't seen her all day. What would she look like? Well beautiful of course, but how would her hair and makeup be done? What if I stepped on her foot walking down the asile? What if I walked faster or slower then her?

But as soon as I stepped out of the room and saw her, I forgot all 'bout my worring. She had on the same dress as Angie. Her hair was done so that only half it was in the bun and the rest hung down her back. It wasn't done like usually was, it made it look different. It was long and looked more soft and smooth. Her makeup was different too. There was no black eyeliner or red lipstick. Her face looked purer, more clean. She smiled when she saw me. She looked like an angel. I was so in awe I almost forgot I had to take her down the asile.

We walked up to one another, and stopped once we met. We then interlocked arms, and walked down the asile. Everyone was stareing and awing at us. I guess we did look nice together. You could barley tell we were greasers. We were just normal teenagers in love, no one judged us, they were just happy for us. Like they were with Laura and Darry.

Once we got to the end of the asile we let go of each other, although I didn't want to. Then she went to where she was suppose to stand and I went where I was. Next was Soda and Angie. I wonder if it was awkward for them. If it was, they didn't show it. They just had small smiles on their faces.

Now it was time for the big moment. The orgainst started playing the song he was suppose to, and everyone stood up.

Laura walked out with her father. He was 'bout 60, few grey hairs, wrinkled, but he was sure smiling a lot. Laura had the veil over her face, so I couldn't really see it yet. But her hair was pulled back in a bun a lot fancier then Matty's Angie's and Maria's. The dress was white of course, short sleeved. It looked like something a damsil in distress would wear in some movie while she waited for the prince. Finally he slowly walked Laura down the asile. Everyone could not stop smiling now. 'Cept for Laura's mother, she was crying a little bit.

Once they got to Darry, he pulled Laura's veil back. Her makeup was done simple like the other girl's, but it was still more then she usually wore. She looked really pretty. She was smiling real big. I was 'bout 6 feet away from Darry and I could see him mouth _"You look beautiful." _to Laura.

The Preist then asked who was giving Laura away. Her father answered before letting go and sitting down next to Laura's mom. The Preist then started with the long speech. Next, the Preist asked Darry if he took Laura to be his wife and that long speech. When he finished, he said without fear, "I do." Then it was Laura's turn. She had a teeny tiny tear running down her left cheek when she said, "I do."

After that was the wedding vows. They were short, but very hard to forgot. Darry said his first.

"When I was younger, my dad would always tell me I would know when I met the girl I would marry, but I never understood what he meant. I wasn't sure if I was suppose to feel a certain way or look for her, it just never made sense to me. Until I saw, and I finally understood what my father was talking about. I know, that he and my mother would love you if they got a chance to meet you. But I also know they have the best seats in the house right now. And, that after this day I won't have to worry too much anymore because I'll be spending to rest of my life with you."

Laura looked like she was 'bout to cry when he finished. But now it was her turn.

"The first time I saw you, you were at my door to fix my roofing tile. And the moment I saw you I couldn't get your face out of my mind. I knew I couldn't bother you, but I so badly wanted to talk to you, see you more, but you had a job to do. So I did whatever I could to see you. I asked you to help me with fixing up my class. Then, I needed a ride to work. The more time I spent with you the more I wanted. And now, I can finally have all the time in the world, and I'm looking foward to it."

The whole church was in awe after thier vows. It gave you a little info 'bout how much they really loved each other. I looked over at Matty, who was holding a bouquet and smiling at them. Simply beautiful, simply golden. I wonder if I loved her as much as Darry and Laura loved each other. And if it would be us in their position in a few years.

Last thing to do was the rings. Me and Matty had them. I walked over to Darry, and handed him Laura's and he put it on for her. Then, Matty handed Laura Darry's which she put on. And finally the Preist said, "I know pronouce you husbend and wife. Kiss the bride." And Darry gentely pulled Laura and kissed her and the whole crowd broke out in appulse. "I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Darrel Curtis." the Preist said, and everyone clapped even harder.

**... **

When the wedding ceremony ended everyone had to drive over to the hall where the reciption was being held. We all had to sit at our assigned tables. I was at table one, with Sodapop, Angie, Maria, her husbend Ron and Matty. Laura's parents were sitting with her grandma and aunt and uncle, her cousins were sitting with some friends from work; and Two-Bit and Steve were with their girlfriends with Derek and his wife.

When darry and Laura walked in, everyone began to clap. They sure were cute togther. Gotta admit that. Once everyone stopped, Laura took a microphone from the guy in chrage of the music to make a quick speech.

"Thank you, everyone. Me and Darry really appeicaite each and every one of you for coming. We'll be by the tables in a little bit to say hi, but I think the best men might wanna say a few words about Darry." She then looked over at me Soda. Damn it, we were suppose to make speeches? I didn't have anything planned.

But Soda began to good guy he is walked over and took to microphone from Laura, saying whatever he could think of. "Hey everyone. I'm Sodapop, no I didn't make that up it's my real name..." -He had to pause because some people laughed- "And as Darry likes to call me, I'm his kid brother, even though I'll be turning 19 soon. Well, I guess I wanna say that Darrel has always been a great older brother. A few years ago I had a girlfriend who was unfaithful and ended up leaving me."-He had to pause again- "But Darry was right there by my side the whole time I tried to get over her. He made sure I knew it wasn't my fault. And one day, I thought to myself, 'Any girl that ends up marrying my older brother is gonna be lucky.' and she is. Laura, Darry, I'm real happy for the two of you. And Darry, thansk for sticking by my side." Everyone began to clap.

Now it was my turn. I was nervous, I didn't know most of these people and now I had to get up in front of them and make up some speech. I got up slowly, and took the microphone from Soda.

"Hello, I'm Ponyboy, and no I didn't make up my name either."-People laughed-"Our dad was a pretty original person. Well, I'll be 16 in a couple of weeks, and I don't think I'd be the man I'm becoming without Darry's help. Our parents passed away in a car accident, and Darrel could've put me and Sodapop in a boy's home while he went to college. But he didn't. He stepped up and took care of us. He basically matured overnight, and I'm thankful and proud of him for that." I had to pause to think of something more to say.

"But no family is perfect. We didn't always get along, mainly because sometimes we have trouble seeing eye to eye. It almost tore us apart. But finally, Soda was able to help us fix our relationship. Now we're getting along better then I could've thought of, and words can't describe Darry-my brother- has finally found the special girl he wants to spend the rest of his life with." Once I was done, everyone, yup once again, clapped. This time a lot more. But before I could give to microphone back Matty came up and took it from me.

"I just wanna say something real quick. I never had a stable home as a kid. And a few years ago Laura took me in. She helped me untangle my life and rebuild it. She brought me into her home and treated me like family. Anyone who meets her is lucky because she's so caring and thoughtful. And Darrel is the luckiest man alive because he gets to marry her." Now everyone was clapping real hard. I just couldn't stop stareing at Matty. I know she doesn't like talking in front of people, so that took a lota guts, She was just full of surprises, and I liked it.

Now that was all said and done it, the reception could really begin. It started with the dinner. Nothing too fancy. Just some chicken, salad and a side dish of some sort. Darry and Laura didn't eat much 'cause they were walkin' 'round to every table thanking everyone. I looked over at Two-Bit. Sure enough, Kathy was next to him, the blondest of the blondes. She had her hair teased and her signture red lipstick, but I gotta admit she looked nice. And Two-Bit had a beer bottle next to him, big surprise.

After dinner, was the cake cutting. Laura and Darry looked cute shoving cake into one another's mouth. It was chocolate cake on the inside of course, and it was great. Almost as good as mom's a little better then Darry's.

Next, it was time to dance. First was Laura's last dance with her father, 'fore he handed her off to Darry and they had their first dance as husbend and wife. Once they were done, everyone appuled. Then Darry's favorite Elvis song, _Love Me Tender_ came on. All the couples went to the dance floor. Matty looked over at me. "Dance with me Ponyboy?" She asked. "I don't know how." I answered. "I'll show you." She then took my hand and lead me onto the dance floor.

She put my hands on her hips 'fore 'rapping hers around my neck. "Now all you have to do is go back and forth to the speed of the song." She instructed. So I did, and I got the hang of it. I looked over at all the couples dancing. Darry and Laura, Two-Bit and Kathy, Steve and Evie, Darry's work buddies and their girls, teachers from Laura's schools with their spouses; even Soda and Angie were dancing together! But it was no big deal, since Angie was engaged anyway. At the end of the song, when Elvis says _"I'll be yours through all the years, till the end of time." _Matty made me lean down to kiss her. It took me 'bout ten seconds to notice everyone else on the dance floor was "Aw"ing at us.

Now that the slow dancing was over, the real dancing began. _Jailhouse Rock _came on next. Two-Bit went right to the middle of floor and tried his best to be like Elvis. And no, it wasn't 'cause he was drunk, he just really likes Elvis. Everyone rooted him on though. Then a Beetles song came on. I don't dig 'em but Laura sure did. Her and Angie started dancing to it for fun.

The rest of the reception was basically everyone dancing, Two-Bit getting buzzed, Laura thanking everyone over and over, and spending every waking moment Matty who was having a real good time. But it soon got late and it was time for people to go home. So we all headed outside to see Laura and Darry to leave for their homeroom. They were gonna drive to Texas and spend a few days down there.

We didn't throw any rice, but Laura did throw her bouquet. Angie caught it, but tried handing it off to Matty who refused it. "C'mon, take it. I'm already getting married next. Just take it as a joke." She said. Matty wouldn't listen, but Angie gave it to her anyway.

When Darry and Laura drove off in our car that had "Just Married" written on the windows, everyone waved goodbye. They'd probably stop at a motel sometime later that night on the way to Texas. They promised to call when they stopped. Once we couldn't see their car anymore, people slowly began to leave. Two-Bit couldn't, he was puking in a bush. Kathy and Soda kept an eye on him, leaving me and Matty alone.

"Did you have fun today?" I asked her. "Yeah, I can tell Laura and Darry are gonna be together forever." She answered. "Yeah." I said dully. Matty looked down at the bouquet. "So...do you think the whole getting married next thing still counts if you didn't actually catched it?" I asked trying to make a joke. "Shut up, Pony." She told me, but she was laughing when she said it. Then she leaned over and kissed me.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Now that Laura and Darry were married and she had sold her house, her and Matty would be moving into our house. It may get a little crazy. The three of us guys have use to it being just men in the house. Now there would _two _girls hanging 'round. Not only that, I was dating one of 'em. I wouldn't be too surprised if Darry got more strict now. Although he knows it's not really me to do anything too spontaneous with a girl, but he would just want to be safe.

Matty was staying with Maria and Ron while Darry and Laura were in Texas, so Soda and I had a few more days as the only men in the house. We could have chocolate cake for breakfast, walk 'round in our underwear in the morning till we got dressed, and keep our room and bathroom as messy as we wanted. But we still had to get ready for when the other three got home.

Darry and Laura would sleep in mom and dad's room, a place no one slept in for a long time. But it was the only room that had a double bed 'sides me and Soda's room; and Darry felt like we were already going through 'nough changes that we shouldn't have to give it up. Matty would be moving into darry's room, so Soda and I spent a day moving Darry's stuff old room into his new one to get things ready for Matty.

She actually showed up eariler then Darry and Laura on the day they were moving in. She had all her stuff packed into only two suitcases. "I don't got much, and me and Laura sold most of her furinture since we don't need it anymore." She told me and Soda when she got dropped off. "That's fine. Me and Soda got your room ready for you. You finally get your own bed again." I told her. "Good, that couch started to hurt my back after a while."

While we waited for Laura and Darry to get back, I offered to help Matty unpack. "'Kay, but just one of the suticases. The other one has my clothes and...other stuff." She said. "Say no more 'bout it." I told her.

The suitcase I helped unpack had mostly all her personal items. Her books, hairbrush, the picture of her mother, and the teddy bear I gave her for Christmas. "It may sound childish, but I gave him a name." She informed me. "Whatd'a name him? Or her...I don't judge." I asked. She giggled. I could listen to her laugh all day.

"It's a boy. His name is Ponyboy." She said. "But he's a teddy bear." I remained her. "I know, but I can still name after my sweet, adorable, boyfriend." She said. "You have another boyfriend named Ponyboy?" I joked. "Oh, stop it." She said giving me a playful push. "You know, you're birthday is next week." She remainded me.

"I know. And the only reason I'm letting you do something for it is 'cause you let me do something for mine." I said. "Good, but can I do something now?" She asked. "Like what?"

She then leaned in started kissing me real hard. But I stopped. "Matty, Soda's here." I told her. "I know, but he's watching TV, he won't care."

"Still...even though we're gonna be living together now, I don't wanna do anything we wouldn't do before just 'cause we can." I explained to her. Not that I didn't want to, I just felt like we should wait. "I understand." She said nodding. I couldn't tell if she was dissapointed or not. "But, we can still do what we did before." I promised her. "Good." She said smiling.

So of course, we started kissing. But not for long, Soda was still there. And we still had to unpack.

**...**

Darry and Laura showed up 'bout an hour later. Matty finished unpacking, Laura brought the rest of her stuff inside and Darry relaxed. So I cooked dinner, just to help out. It was mac n' cheese from a box, but nobody would care. Matty walked in while I was pouring the milk.

"Finished packing?" I asked after a quick look-up to see who it was. "Yup." She answered. "Do ya cook dinner every night?" She asked after a little slience. "No, not every night. Just once in a while, Darry usually does it." I repiled stirring it all up. "Oh, well at least you know how to cook." She said. "Barley, this stuff came from a box." I said holing up the box to show her. "Still, I can't even boil water without burning it." She exclaimed. "I'm sure you're not that bad."

"No, really, I am." She told me. "Fine, fine I'll take your word for it." I said. I finished up the macaroni and Matty got everyone else into the kitchen. Everyone told me what a good cook I was and that I didn't have to make dinner if I didn't want to. I just told 'em I didn't mind.

'Sides thanking me for making dinner, everyone basically just talked and joked 'round. Matty and Laura fit right in. It wasn't like it was new to have 'em at dinner either. It was like they were always there. I guess having girls in the house wasn't gonna need as much getting use to as I thought it was gonna be.

**A/N: Sorry about the length of this chapter. It's been a busy week and with the last full week of school this week I'm gonna be loaded down with final tests and homework, which sucks and doesn't leave much time to write. But summer's almost here, so hopefully I can write more once it comes. So yeah,**

**Stay Gold,**

**ClarkKentsgirl96**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

My birthday was less then a week later. Sixteen, big age. I wonder if my birthday would be made a big deal like Matty's was. Probably not. Sixteen is a bigger age for girls then guys.

I was the first one up in the morning. So I got the shower first. Now that Matty and Laura have moved in, we had a different way of taking turns with the bathroom. It use to be first up first serve. But not anymore. Now, it was ladies' first. But I guess it kinda has to be that way. But since I was the first one up that morning and it was my birthday, I think everyone could make an exception.

I took a quick shower then got out and put on some clean underwear. Then I quickly wiped the steam off the mirror so I could dry and grease my hair. I took a good look at myself before I did. Wanted to see if I looked any different. Maybe I would look more grown up then I did yesterday. But no, I didn't. But I did look a little different from when I did two years ago. My face looked older, I had stuble on my chin and cheeks (Had to shave that off today) and my hair was a little longer and darker. I use to be the shortest of the gang, now I was almost as tall as Soda. When I first met Matty I was only a couple inches taller, now I was a head taller then her when she didn't have heels on. And my voice has gotten a bit deeper since I was 14. I guess I had grown.

While I waited for my hair to dry, I decided to shave my stuble to look more clean for my birthday. I've gotten better since I first started. I don't nic myself as much. I had 'bout half of my face shaved when the bathroom opened. A gust of cold hair blew in. Matty walked in, no makeup, just a nightshirt on, and some serious bedhead. I've never see her when she first woke up, 'cause she usually wakes up and gets ready 'fore me. She looked kinda cute.

"Oh, Pony, I'm so sorry. I didn't know someone was in here." She said suddenly looking more awake. "It's ok, I'm usually not up this early." I said "Yeah." She then took a quick look-over of me. I had a razor in my hand, nothing but underwear on, and my hair was a bit messy. I wonder what she thought of me looking like this.

"Well, I'll let you finish getting ready." She said. "Ok, I'll be done in a couple minutes." I told her. "Happy 16th Birthday." She said before closing the door.

**...**

It was scrambled eggs and bacon for breakast that morning, thanks to Darry, Laura and Matty. Soda got up eariler then usual (he doesn't have to leave as early as the rest of us so he sleeps later then us most of the time), set the table, and got some chocolate cake out of the fridge. As I walked into the kitchen, Matty came in from 'round the corner and gave me a "birthday kiss" as she called it. "Save it for later." Darry said.

Everyone told me I would get my presents later. "It's cool, there's nothing I really need this year." I told them. "Shut up, you're getting your presents." Soda ordered me.

Matty and I left 'bout the same time as usual for school. I was happy to have her as a buddy to walk to school with. I missed the conversations we would have. And I also felt like I could protect her now. I never told anyone this before, but I use to worry she might get jumped by some Socs while walking to or from school, and I wouldn't be there to help her. Now I knew I could always be there to keep her safe.

School was 'bout the same. A couple of whispers in the halls as I walked trough them with Matty, had classes, sat with Matty at lunch outside, more classes, then home. When we got there, _everyone _was waiting. By everyone, I mean, Darry, Soda, Laura, Steve, and Two-Bit. "Why is everyone here?" I asked. "Here for your presents." Two-Bit answered, putting his beer bottle down. "I got homework to do." I said trying to make up an excuse. "Do it later, your 16th birthday is more important." Matty said slapping me shoulder.

Knowing I couldn't win, I sat down the recliner and waited to be bombared with presents I probably didn't need. Darry handed me my first one. "This one is really from everybody." He said as he handed it to me. I looked at it. All it was was a small box with little wrapping paper on it. "I looks small, but trust me, it's big." Soda said. So I opened it.

All there was inside was a key. I just stared at it for a sec. "I... does this mean..." I tried to say. "Why don't we go down to the other side of the block for a minute?" Two-Bit said getting up from his spot. Everyone went along with him. So I followed behind them all.

We ended up at Two-Bit's house. In his little driveway, was Two-Bit's bike. Along with a car that I've never seen before. "Is this... for me?" I asked them all stareing at it like it was the holy grail. "Yup, for your 16th, since it's such a huge age. Everyone helped pay for it." Laura explained. "Oh my god, this is too much! I don't deserve it." I cried.

"Don't say that. Yeah you do." Matty said pushing me closer to it. Slowly, I got closer. I put my hand on the hood. Being gentle as if it would crumble just by one touch. It was smooth, shiny, black, and smaller then Darry's car. "But, I don't know how to drive."

"Well, that's another one of your presents. I'm gonna teach you how." Darry said. I turn around to face him. I couldn't believe this either. Darry, my big brother who a few years ago wouldn't even think twice 'bout letting me get behind the wheel was gonna teach me to drive. Where was all this coming from? It felt like a bizzare dream. "I don't know what to say." I told everyone. "Say you won't crash it." Steve said, who I was surprised would even spend a dime on me.

"Fine, I'll take good care of it." I promised. Everybody began clapping. Matty hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I still couldn't believe it though. I had a car!

After a little bit we all went back to the house for the rest of my presents. But I wasn't really sure how they were all gonna top themselves. All the presents had something to do with the car. Laura gave me a bunch of car freshners, which I thought was cute. Soda and Steve gave me a ticket that let me get ten free gallons of gas from DX, Two-Bit got a parking spot for when I went back to work at the drugstore in the summer, and Matty got me a book on how to drive. She also said in 'bout four months I could take the test to get my linscene.

I couldn't believe how everyone went all out for me. Spent their money on me and coordnated presents. Never before have I felt so cared out. This was a great birthday. Even Matty baked my cake. And it was amazing. I was having a great time.

**...**

For whatever reason that night, I couldn't sleep. Have no idea why. But around 1:00 I got a crazy idea, and went with it.

I quitely got out of bed so I wouldn't wake Soda. Then went down the mall to Matty's room. The door was open a crack. I prayed it wouldn't creek when I opened it. It didn't. Matty was asleep on her side, her face facing the window. The moon was shining on her face. She looked more peaceful then I've ever seen her before. She was even more beautiful when she was sleeping. I hated to wake her up.

"Matty..." I whispered getting closer to her bed. As slient as I was, she woke up and looked over at me. "Ponyboy?" She said sounding very groggy. "Sprry for waking you, I just can't sleep." I told her. "It's fine." She said sitting up. "Wanna lay down with me for awhile?" She asked after a bit.

"Um, ok." I said. I eased my over to the bed. She mad space for me and pulled up the covers so I could get under them. I wasn't sure how close she wanted me next to her, so I kept my distance at first. "You can get closer if you want. I'm not a bed bug." She said. So I did. And without asking, I wrapped my arm around her. But she didn't seem to minf.

"Do you have a good birthday?" She asked me. "Sure did. Still can't believe you all bought me a car though." I answered. "You deserve it, really." She assured me. She then turned around to face me. It was just me and her in the moonlight.

Being insane, I leaned over and kissed her. Very gentle, trying to tell her it was all I had in mind. Then kissed her forehead. "Happy 16th. I love you...more then you'll ever know." She whispered.

**A/N: Whats up? Just feel like saying hi. Anyone seen Super 8 yet? It's such a good movie, I liked it a lot better then I thought I would. And I started watching Teen Wolf and loving it so far. Anyways, school is almost over. Today I had a math final, tomorrow's my English final and then Friday is my SS final, then I'm done with finals! But I have school mon, tue, and wed. But Tuesday we're going to an amusement park so yeah. Anywho, once school is over be sure to expect more chapters. I've been slow with them for awhile, but I hope to speed up soon. Thanks for reading**

**Stay Gold,**

**ClarkKentsgirl96**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey I'm back. No I didn't die and come back to life. Although that would be cool. Life's just been like a Twilight book lately. Long, full of love, anger, fighting and a bunch of other stuff that doesn't seem like it would happen. But here's Chapter 28, hopefully now it's summer vacation I'll have chapter 29 out soon!**

Chapter 28

The Saturday after my birthday I had a track meet. It was the second one this year. I ran pretty good at the first one, but we didn't win. Oh well, you win some you loose some. I did my best, that's all the matters.

Anyway, this track was kind of a big one. The school we were running aganist were kind of our rivals I guess. They were from the town over. All the guys on the team were as fast as lightning, whenever we ran aganist them they always beat us. And I guess everyone was kind of depending on me to out-run them this time, since I was the fastest. I was a little in shock. Sure, I was a junior now, almost a senior. And I was the fastest, but I was the only greaser. I guess people were finally seeing past that or something. Or they pretended that they didn't care.

Everyone was coming to the meet, like they did with the first one. I got ready, put on the running shoes Matty gave me last year. They were a little dirty now, but they were still good. Matty bought a good pair.

I got to the track before the rest of the gang did. I had to get ready and strech. As I was with the rest of the team, the other school came. They walked off the bus and looked around, like they were considering buying the track. Their school colors were black, blue, and white. Once the coach got off the bus they all walked over, in a line no less. It was almost like they were trying to look intimadating. Even though we've runned aganist them before, this time, they seemed more serious. There was some guys I've noticed, others were new faces, but they all looked tough. I had a bad feeling about this.

But I couldn't show it. I just contined streching and tried to relax. I don't run as fast when I tensed up. I was looking down, but then I felt like someone was watching me, so I looked up. A Soc on the team, Gerry, was watching me. He's a senior, big, total Soc. He's fast too, Almost as fast as me. He's won us a few meets too. And he was looking down at me with a serious look on your face.

"What do you want, Gerry?" I asked him. "You better be planning on running fast today." Was all he said to me. "Why wouldn't I be?" I said trying to keep calm.

"Look, you may have won us the first meet last year, but that's history. Not many people remember it. Plus, these guys are our rivals, their serious on beating our asses. And even though you're fast, you're just a junior, and a grease. You kind of have to prove yourself. So you're running last today. Run fast, beat whoever you're running aganist, or you'll always be known as just a hood."

Was he trying to scare me? I just try to keep my cool. "Why are you taking this so seriously? It's just a meet." I asked. "Just for you, but when you got a scholarship on the line, it's not just a meet." He then punched my shoulder. Not too hard, but hard enough for me to feel it and have it hurt a little. "Run, fast." He said as a final warning then walked away.

Ok, now I was a little nervous. This guy was a senior, a one of the biggest Socs in school. When he says something he means it.

But then I looked over at the bleachers. The gang was there, waiting to see me run. Matty waved at me and blew a kiss. That calmed me down. I could do this, I knew I could.

**...**

The meet soon started. I got in my spot, and waited for my turn. I can do this, I kept telling myself, I can do this. Gerry was running third. They put me and him last since we were the fastest. As I waited for him to get to me, I slowly looked over at the guy I was gonna run against. He was Darry's size, looked mad and tough like Dally use to, and was definatly planning on beating me. He looked down at me, noticed me looking. I quickly turned my head the other way. I can do this, I just told myself.

Gerry was a few feet ahead of the guy he was running aganist. He quickly tapped my shoulder and I was off. I didn't go too fast at first, save some energy for the ending. I didn't look behind me either to see how far the scary guy was. Slows me down when I do that.

I just concentarted on myself. I could hear the crowd cheering me on. That helped me a bit. I forgot all about Gerry's threat. But then, I could see out of the croner of my eye the big guy coming behind me. We were now tied.

I was a feet away from the finish line, I could win this thing. When all of a sudden, something came out in front of my foot. I stumbled over it, landing on my left ankle. I felt the pain right away. I looked up to see the tough guy crossing the finish line, beating me. I didn't care anymore, my ankle hurt too much.

Everyone in the bleachers were freaking out. I could see Matty and Sodapop getting out of their seats and started running over to me. Matty got to me first. "Pony, you ok?" She asked kneeling down to me putting her hand on my shoulder. Soda was right after her. "Hey, Pony, you alright. I saw what that bastard did to you." All I could do was rub my ankle. "My ankle hurts." I told them. "I'll go get Darry, he can take you to the hospital." Soda said getting up running over to Darry.

I looked over at the coaches. Mine was yelling at the other school's, while the guy that tripped me stood aside. Matty rubbed my shoulder. "You're gonna be ok." She said trying to comfort me. Even though my ankle was still hurting, I felt a little better.

**...**

As I was leaving the track with Darry driving, me in the back seat Matty in the front and everyone else in Steve's, the guy wasn't getting away with tripping me. He was kicked out of the meet, so I won I guess, but not really. But there was even some talk he might get kicked off the team for the rest of the season.

I got x-ray's at the hospital where it should that I had a sprained ankle, better then being broken I guess. But now I couldn't run in the track team for the rest of the season. I was pretty upset. Not only that, but I couldn't continue my driving lessons for awhile cause of my god-damn cast. I've only had two, and the farthest I've gone is two driveways down from ours and back. So I was pretty upset.

When I got home and Soda and Darry propped me up on my bed, I wanted to be left alone. I was still mad. I wrote a poem all about anger in the notebook Matty gave me for Christmas. I had already filled about one-fifth of the pages inside it. It came in handy, Matty really knows me.

After about an hour of being left alone, there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I called even though and I didn't even really want any company. Matty slowly opened the door. She had a tray in one hand. There was a plate of chicken, mashed pataos and a piece of chocolate cake, and a glass of milk. "Brought you some food." She said. "Bring it on it." I told her.

She came in, closed the door behind her with her foot. Then placed the tray next to me. She walked away getting ready to leave. "You can stay." I said, she was the only one I didn't mind having around right now. So she sat down next to me on the bed.

She talked to me as I did. I ranted to her 'bout my leg and she listened. She didn't mind, even though half the things I was saying was kind of stupid. She's just great. When I finally shut up I kissed her on the cheeck. "What was that for?" She asked looking over at me.

"Just everything in general." I answered. "Oh well, if it was a thank you you're welcome." She said. "It wasn't really a thank you, but I can give you one of those too." And this time, the 'thank you' was on the lips for a full ten minutes.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

I didn't feel like going to school the Monday after the meet. Kinda like how I didn't wanna on the first day of 10th grade. But a little different. I didn't wanna go cause I knew everyone was gonna stare and talk about me. They did every day, and it normally doesn't get to me then. But it would now, cause I was hurt. I was hurt because my ankle was sprained, and hurt from the embrassement of being tripped in front of a bunch of people at the meet.

In 10th grade, I was hurt cause I was still greiving over Dally and Johnny's deaths. So that time, I was hurt more emotionally then phyiscally. But still, I don't like people talking 'bout me when I'm hurt in some kind of way. It only makes me feel worse.

At least this time I had Matty to stand by my side as I walked down the hall. Everything feels a bit better when she's around. So anyway, we got into school, I had to hobble up the stairs cause of my cast. But luckly the doctor said that I had a Grade 2 sprain, which is a lot better then Grade 3. With Grade 3, you can't even walk, and you have to have a cast for a lot longer. But I did have to do a bunch of streching exersizes, but they would help me get ready for track. I was hoping to get my cast off in time for the last meet.

Matty had to open the door for me. As soon as we stepped into the school, people stopped and stared at us. I guess we were a sight to see. Two greasers in love and one of them has a cast. But Socs always act like we're some kind of live movie. But no matter how annoying it is, I've gotten use to it.

Matty and I just started walking down the halls like we did every day. I could hear whispers and rumors buzzing around like bees on a spring day after the flowers bloom.

_"There he is..."_

_"...some guy from the other school tripped him..."_

_"...fell 10 feet up in the air 'fore hitting the ground..."_

_"...heard he passed out from the pain..."_

_"...his girlfriend there came running over crying cause she thought he was dead..."_

_"...I thought he broke both legs..."_

_"...thought he wouldn't show up today..."_

_"...greaser's got some guts..."_

_"...the guy who tripped him lost a scholarship for some fancy college..."_

_"...might come looking for him..."_

_"...his girlfriend's kinda a doll for a greaser..."_

I wanted to smack whoever said that last one. But I forgot all 'bout it in a second. Cause I walked right past Gerry. He was surrounded by a big group of friends, like most Socs usually are. They must think it makes them look cool or something.

I was a little worried 'bout what he might do. Thought me might yell at me in front of everyone or somethin'. He didn't he just glared at me. What the hell was that for? It wasn't like it was my fault, and we ended up winning the meet. Why was he being such a jackass 'bout it. I glared right back at him.

Matty noticed me and Gerry giving each other the evil eye. "Just keep walking, Ponyboy." She said grabbing my arm. She then pulled me into our first class, English. It's always been my best subject. Probably cause I like reading and writing so much.

Matty put my books on my desk for me, pulled my chair out too. I felt weird. Normally its the guy waiding on the girl. But I was half-crippled so you know. Matty sat down next to me, we were alone in the class. Everyone else was too busy takling out in the hall, even the teachers. Matty looked over at me. "You ok, Ponyboy?" She asked me. "Guess not." I answered.

She then reached her arm over and put her hand on mine. "I felt the same way last year after my accident. Don't worry, it gets easier." She said trying to make me feel better. I smiled at her, she helped, again. "Thanks, Matty." I told her. "No problem."

After a bit, the other students came in and sat down. Matty's hand wasn't on mine anymore, but they still looked at us. I was starting to think there was some flashing sign above our heads that said, "Greaser Couple" flashing above our heads whenever Socs were around or somethin'. But one Soc that sat near me looked down at my cast and said, "What that guy did to you was kinda unfair." He sounded kinda shy to me. He had blond hair, and a green sweater that looked dorky to me on. But he seemed like a nice guy.

"Thanks." I told him. I keep forgetting not all Socs were assholes. "I'm Nick." He greeted. "I'm Ponyboy, this is Matty." I said greeting me and Matty. "Tuff names." He said in response. "Thanks." Matty said joining in. Then the bell rang. "Well...maybe I'll talk to ya'll later." He said taking his seat. "Sure why not?" I answered.

**...**

The Nick guy not being a jerk was the highlight of the day. All the other Socs talked 'bout me, even though they probably knew I was listening to everything they were saying. After I got home and finished my homework, I needed something to do to get my mind off school.

Matty was still doing homework and was pretty tired, so I didn't wanna bother her. I remembered that we had laundry that needed to be folded pilling up, so I figured I'd do some laundry. Everyone has their own little 'round laundry basket. I took everyone's and dumped all the clothes into one big pile.

I didn't have much trouble figuring whose clothes was whose. Everyone has their own taste, plus we're all different sizes.

But then, I put my hand into the pile and felt around. I felt something I didn't reconized, so being curious, I pulled whatever it was out. Big, bad idea! It was a bra! It was a dark, sexy red with laces on the edges. There was a tag that said, "32B", I had no idea what the hell that meant. I had a feeling it was Matty's, Laura didn't seem like the kind of girl who would wear underwear like this. Or was she?

This was just weird holding what could be _my girlfriend's _bra. So I threw it into Matty's basket, hoping it was hers. I prayed I wouldn't find more of girl's underwear. But a little bit afterwards, I pulled out underwear that matched the bra. Then after that, a black bra! This was just getting worse! I didn't feel like doing laundry anymore. But since I started it I had to finish. But once I was done I remembered to tell everyone in the house that the guys and girls should have seprate laundry days.

**Hey! Haha I love the last part in this chapter. Thanks to Kylelover101 for that idea. Anyway, I just thought I should warn you guys, now that summer before Ponyboy and Matty's senior year and then their senior year are coming up, chapters will be more intense. Next chapter is the 2nd anniversey of johnny and dally's deaths. Then new elements are introduced. The war going on at the time, a new kind of accident, jealousy in Pony and Matty's relationship, and possibly...them taking it to the next level. So watch out!**

**Stay Gold,**

**ClarkKentsgirl96**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Things were in the middle for the next few days. Nothing too exciting happened, but it wasn't like things were horrible. They were just normal I guess. Until a Sunday morning came. I was sitting at the kitchen table, first one up. I had a bowl of chocolate cake for breakfast. We don't have it as much for breakfast now that Laura and Matty moved in, but sometimes I could sneak some.

I was reading the paper, we all take turns reading it in the morning. I'm sometimes the first one to read it. Back when it was just us guys, me or Darry were the first ones up. Now it was either Laura or Matty. But they both sleep in on weekends, I don't see Matty till bout 11:00, when she's done doing her hair and makeup. She doesn't like being seen without it.

Anyways, I was just flipping trough the pages, looking for the funnies, when a title caught my eye. _' Tomorrow Marks the Two Year Anniversey Deaths of Tulsa Adolescents' _Damn it. That meant Johnny and Dallas, but who else would it be. It even had their pictures under it. I couldn't help but look at them. They looked exactley how I remember them.

Johnny's hair was greased back just how he liked it. He had on his favorite jean jacket. There was the scar on his cheek from the night he was jumped by Bob. He had other scars from when his parents would beat them, but he always hid them with shirts, pants and jackets. I always thought they showed how much he'd been through, he lived a short life but he had been through more pain then anybody should have too. And he had the same look on his face. The lost puppy look.

Dally's blonde hair was curling a little by his hair like it always did. He had his leather jacket and favorite necklace on. He looked like he had something in his hand, probably a blade. The picture was taken when the sun out, so his beady eyes were squinting. He looked kinda angry. But if you knew him well, you could see past the tough face. And see the scared little kid he was always trying to hide inside.

This is probably gonna sound stupid, but I felt like they were stareing at me. I couldn't even read the story. I put the paper back the way it was for the next person to read. Looking down at my almost eaten chocolate cake, I wasn't hungry anymore. I scrapped the rest of it in the trash and put the plate in the sink so I could wash it later. Luckly, I didn't get dressed yet, I went back to bed. Tomorrow was gonna be a long, hard, day.

**...**

Sometime during the day, I remembered to warn everybody what the next day was. Darry and Soda already knew, but Laura and Matty forgot. And I felt a little sorry. They didn't know how bad I am when I get nightmares.

Sure enough, I had some pretty bad nightmares. Every time I woke up, Soda was sitting up in bed next to me, shaking me awake. And Darry, Laura and Matty were standing in the doorway. Once I woke up, Matty would come over and give me a hug. Soda told me later I was talking in my sleep. He could make out stuff like "Johnny... the church is on fire... Dally...dead...my fault."

By about 3:30 I just gave it. I stayed up for the rest of the night. It was better then having one terrible nightmare after another. Around 4:00, when I knew everyone else in the house was asleep, I cried a little bit.

The next morning, Darry said I didn't have to go to school that day. He would call me in sick for me. "I wanna stay home with Ponyboy." Matty told Laura and Darry. "You can't, Matty. You have to get Ponyboy's homework for him." Laura told her. "Please, Laura. He shouldn't be left alone." Matty begged. She really wanted to stay with me.

"I have roofing jobs near here. I'll check up on him. Don't worry." Darry told her. Matty gave in, but I could tell she wasn't happy. Honestly, I wanted her to stay too, I didn't want to alone. What if I tried leaving the house again like last time.

But everyone ended up leaving. First Matty, next Laura, then Darry, and Soda last. Soda gave me a big hug before leaving. Matty did too. But she also whispered in my ear, "I'll be home before you know it, I promise." I didn't think too much of it at the time.

Once everyone was gone, I knocked out on the chouch watching Mickey. I didn't mean to. I just did from being so tired staying up almost all night. And I had a terrible nightmare. Worse then the ones before it.

I was in the church with Johnny. Everything was calm. I was reading aloud _Gone With the Wind _to him like I would to past time. But suddenly while I was in the middle of a page, the book burst into flames. Right in my hand. I dropped it in fear. But then the whole church caught on fire. I was so scared. The flames soon seperated me from Johnny. I kept calling his name. I could slightly hear him calling mine over the roar of the flames. It soon got louder, and I could hear him crying, "Ponyboy! Help me! Plese"

"I'm trying, but I can't find you!" I kept yelling back to him. I was so scared. I had to find him, save him. I searched around in the flames, but they just got worse. And I could hear him getting, he kept calling my name. "Johnny!" I shouted.

Then out of nowhere, I was jolted out of the dream. I was sweaty, hot and shaking real bad. I opened my eyes in a flash, but everything was blurry for a sec. I slowly began to calm down. I began breathing real hard, my vison became clear.

When everything was in focus, I could see Matty leaning over me. Like last year, she looked even more scared this time though. "Ponyboy, I could hear ya yelling halfway down the block. I was worried someone was killing ya." She said, a little tear in her eye.

"Ma-Matty, what time is it?" I asked then looked over at the clock on the wall. Soda had left only a half hour ago. "Shouldn't you be in school?" I asked looking back at her.

"Yeah, but I wanna be with you." She answered. "But Laura and Darry said..." I started. "I don't care, you're shouldn't be alone. You were just having a king-sized nightmare for crying out loud. Plus, I made a promise to stay with you every year on this day, I'm keeping it." She explained.

I didn't know what to say, so i pulled her down and kissed her genetly on the lips. Even though my face was sweaty, she didn't care. She then layed her head down on my chest, I kissed the top of her head. We just layed down on the chouch for a few minutes, 'fore I got up to take a shower. I sured needed one from all the sweating. When I got out, I only put a tiny bit of grease in my hair. I wasn't going anywhere so I didn't need much, but I didn't like Matty seeing me with messy hair.

When I got back I sat down on the chouch next to Matty and we watched Mickey Mouse. She put her head on my shoulder like she always did when we watched TV. I put my arm around her. "I still can't believe you ditched school." I told her. "I use to do it a lot." She said like it was no big deal. "Really?" I was pretty surprised.

"Back when it was me and my dad. Some mornings after he beat me I didn't feel like going to school, so I didn't. No one noticed, cause I was just a greaser girl. I hung out around town with other hoods and wouldn't come home until late cause I didn't feel like facing my dad. Most of the time when I got home he was either drunk or passed out from being drunk. I missed alota school cause my ol' man liked to hit me a lot. I had bad grades..."

She trailed off as she got lost in her memories. I saw a tear come out of her eye. "It's alright, calm down. It's all over." I said trying to make her feel better. She wiped her tear away. "Sorry, I'm making this about me while I should be the one comforting you." She said. "It's no problem." I reassured her.

"No, really. I mean, is there anything you wanna talk about?" She asked. I thought for a minute. "I guess so." I finally answered. "What is it?" I then told her about my nightmare. When I finished she hugged for a real long time. "It's gonna be ok, it was just a dream." She promised me.

I then told her a few more of the nightmares I was having. She would comfort me after every single one. We spent the rest of the day sitting on the couch, watching tv, and talking. If I ever started feeling down again Matty would give me a hug and kiss. It would always help me feel better. Darry did come home to check on me once. When he did, Matty went into her room and he never even noticed she was there. Then Laura, Darry, and Soda came home one after another. Laura got started on dinner.

We all ate and things were going fine, I was calming down. But then the phone rang. Darry went to go answer it. He was quiet. Just a lot of "Uh-huh". But when he came back he did not look happy. He looked down at Matty.

"Matty, why weren't you in school today?"

**Uh-oh, Matty's in trouble. Figured I'd end this chapter with a little cliffhanger. What do you think?**

**Stay Gold,**

**ClarkKentsgirl96**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Matty and I both looked at one another. We knew this wasn't any good. I checked on Soda and Laura. Laura looked surprised, and little upset too. Soda looked surprised too. I remember he once skipped school. It was after Mom and Dad died, but he before he dropped out. When Darry found out he hollered at him. But Sodapop broke down crying. He didn't go to school cause he was still hurting over Mom and Dad. Darry then felt real bad about yelling at him. Soda dropped out at little more then a week later.

Matty then looked back up at Darry. Some of the color was draining from her face. "Whatcha talking 'bout Darry?" She asked trying to get out of it. "Don't act like you don't know what's going on. The school just called, you didn't show up to any of your classes. Do you know what a bad mark that is on your record? Some colleges can turn you down for skipping school!" Darry's voice was getting louder. I couldn't believe he was yelling at Matty. Matty began to look scared.

"Darry, calm down." Laura said sitting up from her chair. "What? You're gonna let her get away with this?" Darry asked her. "No, but you can't yell at her. Let her explain first." Laura told Darry. I liked Laura for keeping her cool. Darry then looked back over at Matty, who looked like she was about to throw up. "Tell me then Matty, why weren't you in school?" Darry's voice was begging to get lower and calm, but he still looked upset. Matty didn't know what to say. "Um...well, I..."

"I told her to come home." I said standing up, cutting in. Everyone looked over at me real shocked. "You, Ponyboy?" Soda asked. "Yeah." I started coming up with a lie. "After everyone left, I followed Matty and caught her before she got to school. I asked her to stay with me. Although she wanted to, she didn't think it was a good idea. But I made her, I just didn't want to be alone." When I finished everyone still looked real surpirsed, but now they also looked like they didn't know what to say. Matty looked up at me with a look that said to me, "Why the hell did you just do that?" I was wondering the same thing.

Darry looked down at Matty again. "Is this true Matty?" He now didn't sound upset anymore. Matty nodded her head. She isn't as good of a liar as I am. Laura sat back down in her chair. Soda took a long chug of his Pepsi. When he's freaked out he gets thristy. Darry did a long sigh.

"Well, I still have to punish you, skipping school is unaccpectable. So, starting on Friday afternoon until Sunday night, you're grounded. No TV, no phone, and I'm sorry, but no Ponyboy unless it's time to eat. You'll have to stay in your room, understood?" Darry said. Matty nodded her head, she was looking down at the table, she had a small tear coming out of her left eye. I kinda felt like Darry was still going hard on her, but I didn't say anything.

"And, Pony..." Darry said. I looked over at him. I couldn't tell by his expression if he was angry or not. "I know it hurts you, what happened to Johnny and Dallas. But you can't pull stuff like that and get other people in trouble. So...no more Pepsi for a week." I looked down at my third cup of Pepsi on the table. Even if I can't live without Pepsi, I still got off a lot easier then Matty. But I just told Darry ok and sat back down.

**...**

That night I couldn't sleep again. Not because of what happened to Johnny and Dally, because I felt sorry for Matty. It kinda wasn't fair that I got her into trouble when all she was trying to do was help me.

Around Midnight once everyone was asleep, I walked down the hall to her room. I walked by Darry and Laura's room. I couldn't help but wonder, if they ever...well you know... made love. How could they with other people in the house? I didn't wanna think about it. Darry _is _my big brother. It's uncomfortable thinking about him doing that kind of thing.

I moved onto Matty's room. The door was open a crack. I slowly opened it all the way. She was laying in bed, facing the window, so I couldn't see if her eyes were open or closed. Does she always sleep on that side? "Matty, you alseep?" I whispered her loud enough for her to hear. She rolled over, she was awake alright.

"Ponyboy, what are you doing up?" She asked me. "What are _you _doing up?" I asked her back. "I asked first." She stated. "I asked second." I said. "Fine, I just can't sleep." She answered. "Yeah me nither."

"Wanna lay down with me for a bit?" She asked. "Sure." I said. Without hesitating like last time, I crawled into her bed, she made room for me. She pulled the covers up as I wrapped my arm around her. "I'm real sorry for getting you in trouble today." I said after a bit. "It's more my fault then yours." She repiled.

"Yeah, but all you were trying to do was make sure I was ok." I reminded her. "True, but I disobeyed Darry. I had it coming." She said. "Well yeah, but he was hard on you. Want me to talk to him for you?" I asked her. She looked up at me. "You would do that?" She asked me. "Yeah why not? You're my girl aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm your girl." She answered and kissed me. I kissed back. We fell asleep a little while later, her wrapped in my arms. I woke up in time to go back to my bed, so no one would know I ever left. I got a little more sleep before my alarm went off. I took a quick shower, and reminded myself that later on I was gonna have to talk to Darry.

**...**

I waited until my homework was done, after Darry got home, and after we ate dinner. I was kinda putting it off. But I was waiting for Darry to be in a good mood, so he'd go easier on me. I knocked on the door of his and Laura's room. Laura was grading papers, Matty was reading in her room, and Soda was watching some cop movie on TV. "Come in," Darry called. I opened the door.

He was sitting on the bed with a book in his hand, I couldn't read the title. I was a little surprised, Darry doesn't like reading like me, Matty and Laura do. "Hey Pony," He said looking up. "Wh-whatcha reading?" I asked him. He closed the book and looked at the cover. "_To Kill A Mockingbird. _Laura said it was good so I figured I give it a try." He answered and put the book on his bedside table. "You want anything?" He asked.

"I kinda wanted to talk to you 'bout, well, what happened yesterday." I said stepping in and closing the door. "Go on." Said Darry.

"Well, last year, when Matty found me in the park, she made a promise to me she would always keep an eye on me on the anniversey. To make sure I don't hurt myself. So all she was really trying to do was keep her promise. And it's a good thing she did, because after everyone left I had a real bad nightmare that she was able to help me deal with. Anyway, I'm not saying you should un-punish her. I'm just saying you should go a bit easy on her, because most of what happened was my fault anyway."

I kinda felt proud of myself. I stuck up to Darry, and was an adult about it. Darry was real quiet for a minute. "I understand what you mean Pony. So... tell Matty, you're allowed to stay with her while she's grounded. _But _not for the whole time, when you're with her the door has to stay open, and no love-bird stuff. Ok?"

"Deal." I said. Then I gave Darry a hug, he hugged back.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

So like Darry said, starting on Friday afternoon when we came home from school, Matty was grounded. The only bright side about it was I could now go in and talk to her if I wanted to. Not for very long, but it was still better then nothing.

So not wanting to get in anymore trouble, Matty went straight to her room when we got home. She got started on her homework for the weekend. I did mine waiting for her to be done. I finished before her, like always. I'm not sure why. Probably one reason is because Matty takes more time thinking about her answers before she writes them down. And I read and write faster then she does.

But once she was done I knocked on the door and she let me in. "Sooo, you're grounded?" I was stating the obvious 'cause I didn't know what else to say. "No, I'm going to the ball with Cinderella." She joked, which was good. I chuckled. "Never really liked that story." I said. "Same here, I mean, those shoes must've hurt if they were made out of freaking glass!" Matty exclaimed.

I laughed. "Yeah, don't heels hurt enough as it is?" I asked. "Ugh, don't remind me." Matty said looking down at her feet. "Why do you wear them then?" I asked her. " 'Cause, they make me taller, and I'm already short enough as it is." She answered. "No you're not."

"Yeah I am. I'm only 5'4, Laura's 5'7. When I wear heels I can get up to 5'6, 5'6 1/2, or 5'7" She explained to me. "Well, I like short girls. They're easier to protect." I said trying to make her feel better. "Hey, how tall are you?" She asked me. "I don't know, I haven't measured myself in awhile." I said truthfully. "Wanna measure yourself now?" Matty asked.

"Fine, but you have to stay here." I answered. "Fine with me," she said sitting down. "Back in a sec." I promised her. I then went and got a ruler and pen. I went over to the side of me and Soda's bedroom door, the part where we use to measure ourselves. Dad made lines for the inches and marked them for us. Me and Soda haven't measured ourselves since he died.

It took awhile, since it was just me. But I took off my sneakers, stood flat aganist the door, put the ruler over my head, and made a straight line. When I finished I checked to see how much I've grown.

5'11. I was now 5'11. Last time I measured I was 13, and 5'3 1/2. I've grown 7 1/2 inches since then. That's a lot. I was now Soda's height, and only a couple inches shorter then Darry. And not only that, but my voice hasn't cracked since a few months before I turned 15, and I've gotten stronger and buffer, and...growned in other places. I guess I've changed a lot.

I went back into Matty's room, she had her teddy bear I gave her in her arms. She heard me coming and looked up. "So, how tall are you? And be honest." She said. So I told her 5'11 and that I've grown 7 1/2 inches since I last measured. "See you're tall!" She told me.

"I guess it just tuns in the family. I'm the same size as Sodapop now, Darry's pretty big, and I remember my dad being tall." I explained to her. "Pony, is it ok if I ask you something?" Matty asked me. "Go ahead."

"Do you ever...miss your parents?" I didn't know what to say to that. I walked over to her, and sat down next to her on the bed, and took her hand. "Of course I do. I think about them everyday. But, I think about the good memories, the ones that make me happy. Going into the country, having picnics, my mom making chocolate cake, playing catch with my dad; that kind of stuff."

"I try doing that with my mom. Her reading to me, watching old movies on TV, her teaching me how to bake...but bad memories always creep up on me." Matty said clutching her teddy bear while holding onto my hand with her other hand. "Like what? The day she, died?"

"Yeah, but...other ones." She looked down at the floor. "You don't have to tell me Matty if you don't want to." I told her. "No...no. I want to." She took a breath before starting.

"My daddy, he didn't only beat me, he beat my momma too. She didn't want me to know, but I did. I could hear her crying in her after he beat her. I wanted to help, but I was too young. All I could do was hug her and stuff..." She trailed off, thinking about the bad memories.

"Matty, you can't let the bad memories win. They're just gonna hurt you. If you ever start thinking about one, push it away, and think about a better time. It's hard at first but trust me, it gets easier. And, you did help your mom, by giving her hugs." I told Matty. She looked over at me, a tear was in her eye. "How do you know?"

"My dad once said to me that even if he just had the worse day of his life, spending time with me and my brothers always made him feel better. And that the same goes for anyone who had a kid."

Matty was quiet for me a minute, but then she kissed me. Darry said no love-bird stuff while she was grounded but he wasn't home. And he doesn't know won't kill him.

**Yet another short chapter, but I hope everyone liked it. So the other day I wrote down all the chapters I wanted to do and what they'll be about, after this, I have 19 chapters left not including the epolouge and author's note. So there will be a total of 50 chapters! Son of Soc! (cheesy i know) Ponyboy and Matty are having fits right now (yes also cheesy) I hope to finish them all before school starts. Or to just finish it period. So please keeping reading and reviewing, it really helps! **

**Stay Gold,**

**ClarkKentsgirl96**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Things started coming fast. The weekend was actually pretty quick. Matty's grounding was lifted as soon as it was over. Her being punished wasn't as bad as we thought it would. We could still talk, but we could also have needed time by ourselves. As much as I love being with Matty, it's nice spending time alone. Gives me time to read a new book or write down a quick story or poem in my notebook.

Then, my ankle finally started to heal and I could get my cast taken off! I still needed to take it easy for a few more weeks, but I couldn't wait to get rid of it. I wasn't gonna miss it one bit. Everyone came with me to get it off. Matty gave me a hug when she saw me without it, and Soda and Darry both gave me pats on the back. Two-Bit cracked a joke of course. "Think that cast made you shorter. You 'bout two inches taken off." He then laughed and pat me on the head. "Lay off, Two-Bit." I said, but I wasn't mad.

And after that, the last day of school. I couldn't believe that this was gonna be my second to last day of school. This time next year, I'd be getting my diaploma, graduating. It came so fast. It felt like just yesterday me and Johnny hanging around in the lot, smoking cigerettes and hoping Socs wouldn't come by and jump us. Now I would spend my days with Matty at the pond or movie theater, talking (or kissing) and...still hoping Socs wouldn't come and bug us. Some things don't change I guess.

The last day was pretty hectic. There wasn't any learning going on, there wasn't any point since grades closed the day before. Since they handed out yearbooks at the begging of the day, most of the classes were spent getting those signed. I wasn't able to get one the past couple of years cause of the coast, but Matty and I saved up our money so we could each get our own.

Matty and I signed each other's yearbooks of course. We decided not to read what the other wrote until tonight. I covered nearly a whole page. What I wrote was pretty mushy, but i was actually saving all the ghusy stuff for next year when we graduate. But I hope she'd like it anyway.

_Matty,_

_Junior year is over, can you believe it? One more year and we'll be outta here. We'll go to college and make our dreams come true of being a writer and helping others. But for now, we're gonna have to keep working towards them. Don't give up, you'll make it. Life is hard, but it makes us stronger. _

_Most people in yearbooks say "Have a neat summer", but I'll be with you this summer. And with me, it will be rad, not neat. Can't wait for working at the drugstore with Two-Bit and Dale, nights at the drive-in, and watching the sunset every night. So see you there. _

_Don't forget, one more year, we can make it. Love you more then anything._

_Stay Gold,_

_your boyfriend Ponyboy_

When we finished we handed each other back our yearbooks. Truthfully, I figured Matty would be the only one that would sign mine. People tend to stay away from greasers and not want anything to do with them, including signing yearbooks. But that wasn't the case.

All my teachers wanted to sign. They all said stuff like, "Keep your grades up" or "See you next year when you get your diaploma" but at least they thought of me. And all the guys on track signed my yearbook too, except Gerry. he never got back at me for getting tripped by that guy and spraining my ankle. All he ever did was ignore me, which I was perfectly ok with. One less Soc to deal with.

And in English class, while me and Matty were talking, that Nick guy slowly came up to us. He wasn't wearing that dorky green sewater anymore. Now he just had a white, short-sleeved button down shirt on, tucked into his pants which were tan and bad a brown belt. Two-Bit would've laughed at the sight of him.

"Hey guys...wanna sign yearbooks?" He asked. "Sure, why not?" I answered. He first swapped yearbooks with me. I wasn't so sure what I was suppose to write down. I just met this guy, I barley knew him. But, I already said yes. I couldn't just hand it back to him and say, "I change my mind" Dallas probably could've but not me. So I did my best.

_Have a neat summer, hope to see ya around more_

_Ponyboy C._

When I finished I handed his yearbook to Matty for er to sign, and Nick handed me back mine. Matty gave him her yearbook. They signed one another's then gave them back to each other. "See you around." Nick said then walked over to some of his friends. I flipped through the pages to see what he said.

_Ponyboy, you really seem like a tuff and nice person. So does Matty. Hope to see you guys more._

_Nick Cassidy_

He really did seem like he wanted to be friends with me and Matty. I looked over at Matty's yearbook to see what he said to her. It was basically the same thing. "He really does seem like a nice guy." Matty said. "Yeah, at least he's not like the rest of the Socs."

**...**

The last day of school was a half day, so the bell rang at 11:30. And at that time, tons of teenagers rushed out the double doors. To escape school for three months of endless sun, road trips, summer flings, and total freedom. Matty and I walked out holding hands.

As we walked down the steps I saw Darry's car, and him inside waiting for us. When we got to him he rolled down the window. "Hey Darry, shouldn't you be at work?" I asked him putting my arms on the car. "Got the rest of the day off. Want some driving lessons?" He answered. "Seriously?" Matty asked.

"Yeah, Ponyboy finally has his cast off, and you guys take the driving test to get your lisence at the end of the summer, you gotta get all the practice you can get in. Espically you, Pony you haven't had much." he explained. "Well... sure why not?" I answered. "Ok, hope in." Darry said sliding into the passanger seat.

I opened the door and hoped in, while Matty got into the backseat. "Ok, now remember you have to keep your foot on the break while turning the car on." Darry reminded me. "Yeah I remember." I said. Slowly, I turned the keys in the ignection. The engiene purred as it started up. I loved that sound, it made me feel like I had power.

"Remember how to go put it in gear and go in reverse?" Darry asked me. "Yeah I know how to." I told him. I did, perfectly, I even put my hand on the passenger seat as I looked back like Darry showed me.

For about half of the ride, Darry instructed me what to do as I did all the driving. At first it's a little nerve-wracking, but after a while you begin to calm down. Once we got a little bit closer to our neighborhood, Darry said it was Matty's turn. "Kay, now slow down a little, and parrel park into that space." He told me pointing to a spot near a sidewalk. There was already two cars parked there. There was enough space for me to park, more then enough even. But I've never parrel parked before. And that's what I told Darry.

"You're gonna have to learn it soon, so you might as well get it out of the way." He said. I looked over at Matty in the back seat. She was quietly laughing. "This outta be good." She said. "Oh, thanks Matty." I said to her. "C'mon, Ponyboy, I'll tell you what to do." Darry said. So I sighed and tightened my grip on the wheel.

Darry told me exactley what to do, I did everything pretty slow. But Darry said that was ok since it was my first time. And then, I did it. And I didn't crash into the other cars. I felt proud of myself. Darry pat me on the back. "Ok, my turn." Matty said. So we both hopped out and traded places in the car. "Kay, you know what to do?" Darry asked her.

"Yeah, Laura has helped me with this a few times." answered Matty. "Alright, then go ahead." said Darry. Matty slowly put the car in reverse and drove backwards. Then, there was a slient _bump_. "Oh, shit. I think I just hit the other car." Matty said a little above a whisper. I wanted to laugh, but I knew I shouldn't. "It's fine, it's only one of the first times you've done this." Darry said trying to make her calm down. At least he was keeping his cool.

"What if I made a dent in the other car?" She asked. "I'll go out and check." I offered. "Thanks, Pony." Said Darry. So I hoped out and went to the back of our car. I closely looked out both cars. Nothing worked wrong, everything was fine. So I hopped back in. "Nothing." I told them. Matty let out of a sigh of relif. "Thank God."

So we kept driving home, with no accidents.

**Hey, happy 4th of July (If you live in the US). Yesterday I went to a BBQ, tonight I'm going to watch fireworks. It's sooo hot out! Anyway, I made an account on FictionPress, so I can post my orginal stories somewhere and get feedback on those. I'll still be writing fanfiction though I promise. But since I posted my first story on FP, anyone can read it if they want. Link to my acount is on my profile here. Please go to it, thanks.**

**Stay Gold,**

**ClarkKentsgirl96 (I have the same username on FictionPress btw)**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The first day of summer, Darry told me to call Dale just to check if he would give me and Matty our jobs back. His answer, "Why the hell not? You two and Two-Bit are some of the best help I've ever had." So that worked out well. We'd start the next day. I was glad. I liked working. Dale was a great boss and the costumers aren't as bad you'd think they would be. And it does help that Two-Bit and Matty are there to help past time.

So I spent the first week of summer working. And it went by a lot better then last year's, since no damn Socs hit Matty with their fancy car on her way to work. Matty worked the cash register again. She was becoming the master at it. And now that Two-Bit was promoted I had to unload boxes and restock shelves. More work, but more money. Matty was now in charge of cleaning the floors.

But Dale told us that he was thinking of hiring another guy. "Just so you guys don't get too tired out from so much work." He said. Me and Matty were cool with that. Dale can do what he wants it's his drugstore.

So things were going good. For awhile.

On the first day on the second week of summer, Soda walked into the drugstore, with a bloody nose. "Soda?" I dropped the box of cereal boxes I had in my hands when I saw him. Luckly cereal boxes aren't breakable. "Hey guys." Was all he said. "You ok?" Matty jumped over the counter to check on his nose. She lifted up his chin to get a good view. "Oh, not good."

"Can you get me some tissues, Matty?" He asked her. "Yeah of course." She said running over to get the nearest box of tissues. "What happened?" I asked him, wanting to know what the hell happened to my brother. Did someone hit him? Why would anyone wanna punch Soda. He's a good guy who doesn't bother anybody. Whoever it was I was gonna kill 'em.

"Got in a fight with Steve." Soda answered dully. "Steve did this to you?" Matty asked coming over with some tissues. I was too in shock to say anything. Why would Steve wanna fight with Soda? They were best friends since they were in school. "Yeah." Soda answered taking some tissues and pressing them up to his nose with pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Wha-why?" I asked him. "No idea. He's just...not in a good mood today." Soda answered. Why was he so calm about all this. "So he took it out on you?" I asked him, getting upset for him.

Two-Bit and Dale came out, to see what all the fuss was about. "Soda, what the hell happened to you?" Two-Bit asked. "He got into a fight with Steve." Matty told him. "Holy shit, never thought I'd see the day when that would happen." Said Two-Bit. "Hey Dale, sorry for bothering you guys I just didn't know where else to go with Darry at work." Soda told Dale.

"It's no problem, I'd probably do the same thing if I got in a fight with one of my buddies." Said Dale. "Do you mind if I clean up?" Soda asked. "Not at all, bathroom's in the back." Said Dale and he then lead him to it.

"I just...don't get why Steve would get in a fight with Sodapop, and give him a bloody nose too." I said throwing my hands in the air and walking back to the box I left on the ground. "That just doesn't seem like Steve, he wouldn't hurt Soda, they're best friends." Matty added.

"Well I know that Steve would never do something unless he had a good reason." Said Two-Bit. "Well I'd like to hear his reason for hurting my brother." I said, my voice begging to sound angry. "Ponyboy, don't get too angry," Matty warned me.

"How can I not get angry? Steve use to never be nice to me, but then he finally cooled down. I thought he changed. Now he goes and does something like this...to Soda! His best friend!" Good thing there wasn't any costumers in the stores, otherwise I might have scared them all out.

"Pony, I know you're mad but you gotta relax. I'll get Steve come over your house tonight and explain what happened." Two-Bit offered. I thought about that for a second. "Fine." I finally said.

**...**

Like Two-Bit said he would, he got Steve to come that night. He sat down at our table, across from Soda. Everyone else sat around the table, except for Darry and Laura who decided to stand. Steve would not look up from the table, he kept his head down. I don't know if it was because he was ashamed of what he did, or something else, but it sure wasn't like Steve. He was quiet for a long time too. That's not like him either.

"Well...Steve...why'd ya start a fight with Sodapop?" Darry finally asked him. I got a look at his face. I noticed there was a single tear coming down his face. That was when I realized this was serious. Steve never cries, not even when Dally and Johnny died.

"I wanna say I'm sorry Soda, I didn't mean to give you a bloody nose. Or fight you even. You're my best friend." He started. "It's ok, I forgive you." Soda assured him.

"It's just...I have all these feelings I need to sort through right now, I have no - idea how I'm suppose to. So I kinda took it out on you. I didn't mean to, I swear, and I wish I didn't." He continued. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Darry asked. Steve nodded, and finally lifted his head.

"I got a letter in the mail yesterday from the govnerment. They're drafting me to Vietnam, and fight in the war. I have to go to the state capital next week to meet some general guy, but I don't wanna."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Steve, the guy who use to come to our house every day after school, who would hold a football over my head and make me jump for it; my brother's best friend for life that worked down at DX with him...was drafted. Forced to go some strange land and kill innocent men, and hopefully not get killed himself. This was not happening, it was too unreal.

I looked over at everyone. Soda had his hand over his mouth, his eyes were on the table, tear rolling down his left check. Darry had his arm wrapped around Laura, and she was holding onto it. Two-Bit let go of his beer, and had a blank look on his face. Like he was still trying to sort everything out still. Matty's mouth was open, she looked ready to cry. I grabbed onto her hand, and she held mine.

"I don't wanna go. I got a girlfriend I love, a job I actually like doing, and all you guys. You're the best friends a guy could ask for. Plus...I'm scared of what's gonna happen to me out there." He finished.

Nobody said anything for a long time. None of us have ever seen Steve this upset. It scared all of us, really. Steve has always been this tough guy with an attitude, now here he was, sitting in front of us, crying like a baby.

I then reached across to him, and put my hand on his arm. "Everything's gonna be ok, Steve." I told him, although I wasn't so sure myself. He looked at me in the eye, and he said something I never thought I'd hear from him. "Thanks, Ponyboy."

**...**

A week later, Steve had to pack up for Oklahoma City, meet with some general, then he'd be on his way to a training camp, then to Vietnam. We were all shaking scared, having to let him go. But over the past week we've been trying to look on the bright side, and remember that he was going to help fight for our country. That has to count for something.

We all went to the bus station to watch him leave, including his parents and Evie. He had a personal goodbye with everyone. He spent the longest time with Evie, talking, hugging kissing. A few years I might be annoyed, but now that I was with Matty, I understand. I wouldn't be able to handle leaving her to go halfway across the world into some danger. Steve has gotta be real strong to do that.

Steve spent a lot of time with Soda too. When he was done, they even hugged for a real long time. I felt bad for Soda, he must be real worried about Steve more then the rest of the gang.

Then it was my turn. "Look kid...I mean Ponyboy. I'm sorry for how I use to treat ya. Really, I wish I could take it all back." He told me, and I could tell by the sound of his voice he meant it. "It's ok, that's all in the past." I told him.

"You really are a good kid, and you're real smart too. I wish I got as good of grades as you in school." He paused. "Soda says you're gonna try and become a writer."

"Yeah."

"Name a real tuff guy after me." He said. "Alright I will." I promised him. He then...gave me a hug. It wasn't as long as Soda's or Evie's but it was a hug alright.

After saying his goodbyes, he got on the bus. As he climbed up the steps Matty grabbed onto my hand, and I pulled her close. When he got to his seat he opened his window, then waved as the bus drove away. We all waved back until we couldn't see the bus anymore.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Things were dull for everyone for the next week. Soda even took a few days off work, he really missed Steve. It really was weird without Steve hanging around. Back when he use to be a jerk to me, I really didn't really care if took off sometime. I figured everything would stay the same. But it did't, at all. Probably because he was off in some strange country none of us have ever been to before or knew much about. And we didn't know if he was even coming back. It was a scary thought.

Work was pretty dull too. All Matty and I were able to talk about was the war going on. Would it ever end? Two-Bit didn't even crack as many jokes as he use to. And he wasn't drinking as much booze either. He was just...out of it I guess. And he knew this. And Two-Bit being Two-Bit, he was to stir things up somehow. No matter how crazy it is. So he started riding his motorcycle again.

He use to drive it all the time. But after what happened with me Matty and those Socs, he just stopped. He even started dirving around one of our neighbor's old car they didn't drive anymore. He wasn't in as good of shape as his hog, but he didn't wanna ride it anymore. Probably because he felt like it was his fault what happened to me and Matty, even if we didn't get hurt, He could've though.

So me and Matty were pretty surpirsed when we just got to work and heard the sound of a loud engiene outside. "Sounds like a motorbike." Matty said looking over at me. "You don't think its Two-Bit, do you?" I asked. Then we both ran outside to see if it really was him. And it was.

"Two-Bit, what the hell? Thought you gave up riding this thing." I said over the roar of the engiene. He turned off the bike so he could answer. "Figured I should start riding it again. I spent money on it, it's kinda dumb to let it sit 'round in my yard." He explained. "But, remember what happened to us..." Matty started.

"Socs know better then to mess with me. Plus I now know to keep the gas full." He cut her off. "I still don't think it's too hot of an idea." I said, worried for Two-Bit. "Hey, don't worry, Ponyboy. I can take care of myself." He said, before turning the bike back on, then going out back to park.

"I think Two-Bit's out of his mind." Said Matty. "Is he ever is?" I said, trying to make a joke out of it. "Try not to worry too much." I wasn't so sure if I was trying to convience Matty or myself.

**...**

But it was right of me and Matty to worry. When it was finally closing time, Two-Bit annouced he was gonna ride the motorcycle home. "I really don't think you should." Matty warned him. "How come?"

"Cause, I kinda consider you one of my good friends, I don't want ya getting in some kind of trouble." Matty said.

"Look doll-face, I can take care of myself. If ya don't like what I do, why don't ya stop being 'good friend'?" Two-Bit said exploding. I've never seen him act like that before. Ever. Not even to a Soc. He's always a happy go-lucky guy. If he gets provoked, he can defend himself. But his face didn't get that red before and his voice never sounded like that before.

Matty didn't show any emotion. She just stared up at Two-Bit for a real long time. She finally made her tough Dally face and said, "Never call me doll-face."

Two-Bit grunted. "Whatever. See ya round Pones." Then he left. I think as he drove off he tried making his hog sound extra loud to prove how proud he was to drive it. I looked over at Matty. "You ok, babe?" I asked her. "Yeah, just don't get why Two-Bit's acting so funny." She answered. "Probably has to do with Steve." I told her.

"Yeah probably, c'mon let's go home 'fore the sunset starts." She said. We then took the long walk back home. I always like walking back home with her. It helps clear my mind, reflect back on my day at work wether it was good or bad. I also talk to Matty a lot on the walk too. You'd think by how much we talk to each other we'd run outta stuff to say, but we never do. Somehow we always come up with new things to talk about.

We made it home in time for the sunset. Laura was inside reading, Darry was getting dinner ready (He's a better cook then Laura) and Soda was watching TV. He started work again that day, but he was able to come home early. Matty and me offered if he wanted to watch the sunset with us. Figured it could help him feel better. But he said not now, another time though. We were cool with that.

I sat down in one of the chairs we keep on the porch, Matty settled next to me and I wrapped my arm around her. When I was younger I thought boyfriends did that to their girls 'cause it was a rule or something. Or to show 'em off maybe. Some guys probably do it 'cause of that. But whenever I hugged Matty, put my arm around her or held her hand, it was to protect and keep her safe. I could feel that she felt safe in my arms, too. I dunno how but I just can.

It was awhile into the sunset 'fore the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Laura called. She answered the phone cheery at first, but once the person on the other line started talking, her voice changed. "Oh my gosh." Her voice was quiet and she sounded scared. She paused for awhile again 'fore saying "Thank you, we'll be right over." Then hung up.

"Everyone, get in here!" She yelled. Matty and I hopped off the chair and went inside, the door slammed behind me. We all met up in the dining room. Laura looked like she just saw a ghost. "What's wrong hun?" Darry asked her. A tear was coming down her face. Oh Lord, please don't let it be about Steve, I remember thinking.

"It's Two-Bit." She finally said. Thank God, not Steve. But still, it couldn't be good if it was about Two-Bit. "What happened?" Soda asked. "He-he got in a accident...on his motorcycle. Some car hit him, his bike got totaled." Laura explained.

No, hell no. I knew something bad would happen if Two-Bit rode that thing. But I never thought this would happen. I thought he'd get stopped by some Socs, not hit by a car.

"Can we go to the hospital?" Matty asked. "Not today, tomorrow. He's still in bad shape. For now the doctor said to wait." Laura answered. "But...I wanna see him now." I said. "I know ya do Ponyboy, but it's best for Two-Bit's health if we wait." Said Darry.

So we all sat down to dinner, but nobody was really eating. We were all too scared for Steve, and now Two-Bit.

**...**

Everyone got up pretty early the next day. No one had to tell anybody else, but we all knew none of us got much sleep last night. We all got ready, ate breakfast and went off our seprate ways in a daze. I think it was kinda hardest for me and Matty, since we work with Two-Bit. Now he wasn't gonna be there.

Work felt, well empty I guess. We don't see much of Two-Bit anyway since we're at work, but whenever he comes up front he'll crack a joke and have a quick two-minute conversation with me and Matty. Sometimes he'll even charm the coustumers into buying something. He's good with people like that. Now work was dull, and the day went by slow. Even though I still talked to Matty, it was just really dull.

I also couldn't help but feel sorry for Kathy. She must be scared out of her mind. I know I was when Matty got hurt. I wonder if she felt the same way I did.

After work, we were able to go to the hospital to see and I met up with Soda, Darry and Laura. Two-Bit's mom was just leaving from visiting him. We don't see her much. She works two jobs. She's tired a lot whenever she's home. But she sure loves Two-Bit, a lot. Just as much as my mom loved all of us. And Two-Bit loves her too. I never met his dad, so he must get his sense of humor from her too, cause she likes to crack jokes too.

When she saw us coming, she gave everyone a hug, including Matty and Laura. She only met Matty once when we were hanging out at Two-Bit's house, and I'm pretty sure she's never met Laura. "You can all see him, but one at a time, and only for a few minutes." She told us. "Thanks Mrs. Matthews." Repiled Darry. "Ponyboy, he said he wants to see you first." She said looking over at me.

I stood there for a second. I wan't so sure what I was gonna say to Two-Bit when I saw him. "Go ahead, Pony." Soda said giving me a little push. So I went inside his room.

He was propped up like Matty. But he looked different. He had a cast on his right arm and leg. There was also a bandage on his head, cause he fractured his skull, and one on his nose too. The way he looked scared me like when I saw Matty. But this was a different scared. I was scared with Matty because I loved her so much I didn't wanna see her in pain. I was scared this time because I've never seen Two-Bit like this ever.

When he saw me, he was able to smile. "Hey, Pones." He greeted me. "Hey, Two-Bit. How's it hanging?" He likes it for whatever reason when I ask him that. He chuckled. "How do you think?" He joked.

We joked for a minute or two before he remembered what he wanted to say. "Hey, Ponyboy, I'm real sorry how I was acting yesterday. I shouldn't have said that to Matty, I feel like shit cause of it, and cause I got hit by a car. It's just cause, I'm worried about Steve and I don't know how to deal with it. I know it was a mistake to drive around that bike now carelessly." He told me.

"It's fine. Really Two-Bit. I forgive you, and I know Matty will too. We're all taking Steve being drafted hard, she'll understand, I do." I reassured him.

"I can't ride around on my bike anymore. I'm gonna sell it for parts. I won't be able to work till I fully recover." He informed me. "Ok, we'll miss you at work." I told him.

"You better." He said and started laughing. Even in a hospital bed, he's still the same ol' Two-Bit.

**Hey, this wouldve been up yesterday but I went to my cousin's wedding. It was almost as fun as Laura and Darry's, my cousin even got as hammered as Two-Bit! haha So keep the reviews coming, they help a lot!**

**Stay Gold,  
>ClarkKentsgirl96<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

We went to visit Two-Bit on a Friday, and Matty don't work weekends. Which was good, neither one of us wanted to go back if Two-Bit wasn't gonna be there. But as we left Friday afternoon , Dale told us he was gonna hire someone else while Two-Bit was gone, so me and Matty wouldn't have to do as much work.

I wasn't so sure how I felt about that. It just... wouldn't seem right to work with someone that wasn't Two-Bit. And I couldn't help but wonder what they would be like. Would they crash jokes, or be some boring stiff guy? Would he try and show off and lift more then one box at a time? Or would he be all work and no play. And, would he be a greaser? He sure as hell wouldn't be a Soc, which was good. Socs don't have to lift a finger for money, their parents would just hand it to 'em with one word. But just cause he wouldn't be a Soc doesn't automatically make 'em a greaser.

I asked Matty what she thought about it when we were watching the sunset on a Sunday. "I don't know what to think. Work just won't be the same without Two-Bit." She answered.

"Yeah, I know what ya mean. But, it's not like Two-Bit will be gone forever. He'll get better and come back to work, someday." I reminded her. "Yeah I guess you're right." She said. I then gave her a kiss on the forehead, and she pulled me in for one on the lips.

After a while into the kiss, I knew it was alright to slowly put my tounge in her mouth. She did too, but only gave a little. I remember Two-Bit once saying most greaser girls like to shove their tounges halfway down your thoart. Not Matty though, she had some self-respect. Which is one of the things I love about her.

**...**

Matty and I weren't prepared for what was waiting for us on work on Monday. When we got up it was almost like a normal day, which was what we wanted it to be like. We didn't wanna worry about what the new guy would be like, ya dig?

So Matty got up first and got ready. Once I was up, she was walking out of the bathroom dressed, hair done up and makeup all on. One of these days I'm gonna wake up before her. I think she looks cute in the morning. Once I was done, Darry was up and getting ready. I walked into the living room where Laura was watching the morning news with Matty. Soda was asleep, he doesn't usually get outta bed till breakfast is ready.

Today Darry was making waffles, something we don't have much cause we all like pancakes more. But they were good, the smell of 'em got Sodapop outta bed. I like drenching mine in syrup and butter. Soda does too while Darry likes peanutbutter. Laura got the idea of putting powered sugar on 'em, so her and Matty tried that and they like it.

Once we were finished eating, Matty and I were off to work while Darry was helping Soda find his DX shirt. I like walking to work in the morning just as much as walking home in the afternoon. I like how the sun looks in the morning. And it's cool seeing everyone else going to work in the morning.

When we got to work Dale was waiting in the front for us. " 'Morning." He greeted us. "Where's the new guy?" I asked him.

"In the back, going to the bathroom. I think you guys would like 'im. He's a nice guy and has lot of experience so he'll be a hard worker. And I know you guys, so you'll be welcoming." Answered Dale.

Then, the door to the back opened and our new co-worker walked out...and me and Matty were speechless. He had his apron on and looked ready to work. But there was something about him was different. He was, well I don't know how I'm suppose to put this...

Black.

There isn't many black people in Tulsa, it's mostly white people. And 'sides, there's still segergation laws like seprate water fountains and sections in resturants. People are trying to break them though, and they're getting pretty close to doing it. I just stay out of it.

I don't have anything aganist black people. Really, treating them like garabage would just make me like a Soc. So I treat 'em like I would treat anyone else. That is, when I meet one. Which I haven't, well at least not directly. Until now.

He walked over to us slowly. He seemed shy, like Nick. He walked over next to Dale. "Um hey I'm Ben, nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand for us to shake. Matty was hesitate, so I shook it first. "Hey, I'm Ponyboy." I said.

"Cool name." Ben said. He was one of the first people who hasn't asked, "That's your real name?" I was actually already starting to like him. Once I was done shaking Ben's hand it was Matty's turn. She slowly took her hand out and shook it slowly as well. "I'm Matty." She said then stopped shaking. Ben smiled smally and said, "Nice to meet both of you." And put his hands into his pocket.

"Well, he'll be in the back most of the time, but I hope all three of you will become friends." Said Dale. Then him and Ben went in the back to get working while I began sweeping the floors and Matty went to the register.

"He seems like a nice guy." I said to Matty after awhile. "I don't know," She responded looking down. "Why?" I asked.

"I haven't ever told you this, but in my old town there was this hood who was black, and he was real violent. He beat up one of my friends after he rear-ended his car. When I told 'im to stop he almost hit me but I was able to run away. Ever since I just don't feel safe around negros." She explained. I didn't like how she said the word, "Nergo". It sounded like how Socs say, "Greasers".

I've known Matty for almost three years, and never knew she felt this way 'bout black people. She didn't seem like the kind of person that would.

I did feel sorry for her about the other guy almost beating her up though.

"Matty, I'm sorry about what that guy almost did to you. But that doesn't mean all black people are like that. That's like all greasers are foul-mouthed jailbirds, and we know that's not true. And from what I can tell Ben is a nice guy, so just try and give him a chance." I said to her.

Matty looked at me, then outside the window, then finally back at me. "I guess you're right." She said. "We can try talking to him on our lunch break and getting to know him." I offered her. "Ok," She answered.

...

So on our lunch break the three of us sat outside in the back. Ben brought a PB&J sandwhich along with some plain looking cookies and a bottle of Pepsi for a drink. I brought you too. "You like Pepsi too?" I asked him to start a conversation. "I'm a Pepsi." He answered. "Sounds like Ponyboy." Matty commented and Ben smiled. He look friendly when he smiled.

"So, did you just move here?" I asked. "Yeah, on the other side of town." He repiled taking a bite of his sandwhich. "Oh, we live down there too." Said Matty. "Is it just you?" I asked. "No, I have a mom and a younger sister with me too."

"What's you're sister's name?" Matty asked. "Ellen, but she hates to be called that, so we just call her Elle." Ben answered. "That's like me. My real name is Madeline, but I hate it, so I tell people to call me Matty." She explained. "You look more like a Matty anyway." Ben said, Matty smiled. "How old is your sister?" I asked Ben. "Fifteen."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen, this is gonna be my last year of school." He said. "Ours too." I told him. "Maybe I'll see ya to around school." Ben said smiling. "Yeah, you will." Said Matty.

"Can I ask ya guys something?" Ben asked us, getting serious. "Sure what?" I asked. "Is there alotta greasers in town?"

"Yeah, there's some, how come?"

"Well, ya pretty can't tell, but I'm kinda a greaser, and Ell is too. But my mom raised us to be polite and do good in school, so some of my friends in my old town so I was weak." He explained.

"There's nothing wrong with being that way when you're a greaser, Ben. Me and Pony are greasers too, but we're a lot like you." Matty explained to him. Ben then looked at us and smiled bigger then ever before. "Ya know what? You two dig ok." He told us. "Thanks, Ben. You do too." I said.

...

When work was over and me and Matty walked home with Ben. He's real interesting, he has a story for almost everything. He sometimes likes going to drag races to, so Soda will like that bout him. But he also says he likes the drive-in just the same. He says it's been awhile since he's sit back and watched a sunset, but maybe he'll get Ell and try to sometime. Matty offered for him to watch one with us, and he said he would like that.

Ben's house came before ours, but he only lives a few houses tomorrow. "So I'll see ya two tomorrow?" He asked us before going inside. "Only if ya come to work tomorrow." I said. "I will." Ben said and smiled before going into his house.

"So watdaya think of him now?" I asked Matty. "He's real nice, I like him." She answered. "That's great." I said. "I can't help but notice we have a lot in common with him, he's a lot like us. But, some people think we have to be different, just cause our skin color is." Matty poundered.

"People can make no sense sometimes and judge somebody for the sillyest things. But I hope that'll change soon."

"Yeah me too."

**Hi! Sorry this took a few days, I just started another story. Anyway, i just wanna say I finally have 100 reviews on this story. Woo-Yoo! I'm really happy, this is a first for me. Thanks, beba78 (my 100th reviewer). So I hope you guys liked this, what do you think of Ben? And btw the story right now takes place in 1967.**

**Stay Gold,**

**ClarkKentsgirl96**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

For the rest of the week, Matty and I would have lunch with Ben. The more we talked to him, the more we got to know him. By Friday, it felt like we've known him our whole lives. He always had the plain looking cookies with him. One Friday he let me and Matty try one. They may look like nothing but -damn! - they sure are good. They taste like a mix of cinnamon and vanilla. Ben told us his mom makes them.

We also walked home with him everyday too. Sometimes we'd run into on the way to work, but not always. Now that I considered myself friends with Ben, the more upset I got about rules that seperate us. There's really nothing wrong with him, why should he have to drink from a different fountain, use a different bathroom, or sit in a different section of a resturant.

I told Soda this, and he said he remembered back a few years ago, this man named Martin Luthur King made this speech and they aired it on TV. He talked about his dream of having no seperations between blacks and whites. I hope his dream becomes fully true soon.

**...**

When walking home with Ben on Friday, he brought up meeting Ell soon. "Hope ya don't mind I told her bout you two. She says ya sound tuff and would like to hang out soon." He told us. "We don't mind, and we would like to meet her too." Said Matty. "Cool, so do you guys wanna out this weekend?" Ben offered.

"Sure, how bout the drive-in tomorrow night?" I said. "Sounds great, me and Ell will meet ya 'round 5:00." Ben said. "Great." Said Matty. "Well, I gotta go, but I'll tell Ell about tomorrow night. She'll excitied about meeting you, she was pretty upset 'bout leaving all her friends." Ben said once we got to his house."Alright, we'll see ya'll later." I said.

**...**

Sure enough around 5:00, Matty and I met up with Ben and his sister Ell at the drugstore. Ell was short, shoter then Matty. Not like her brother at all, whose an inch or two taller then me. Ell had skin that was the color of cinnamon, like Ben. Her hair was curly and crazy, she had a red handband in it. It matched her tight red shirt she had on under her leather jacket was a little big on her. She was standing next to Ben kinda close, you would've thought they were a couple. But Ben told us they've always been close growing up.

"Hey," I greeted her, trying to be friendly. "What's happenin'?" She said back. "Um, I'm Matty." Said Matty introducing herself. "Ell, Ben told me 'bout ya." She said. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah, he said you were tuff."

"Oh, cool." Said Matty. "Sooo, I'm just gonna get this outta the way. Are ya'll like... going together?" Ell asked us. "Ellen, what the hell?" Ben yelled at her. "It's ok Ben, really. And yeah we are." Matty told them. "Oh cool, well you two seem like a good couple." Ell complemented. "Thanks." I said. "Um, we better get going to the movie if we don't wanna be late." Ben said, so we all started heading to the drive-in.

Ben already knew me and Matty were together, but he always changed the subject whenever anything couple related came up. I wonder why, but I never ask, it's none of my busniess. If he wants to tell me someday he can.

We got to the drive-in in time for the cartoons they play before the actual movie starts. Since we all had money, we all bought some Cokes and popcorn before the line got too long. While in line, some Socs spotted Ben and Ell. One made a comment about their skin color I'd rather not say, but neither one reacted. Later when we got out, Matty asked 'em if they were offended by what that Soc said back there.

"Sure we did, but not too badly. We've gotten use to bein' called stupid names by whites. Kinda like how ya get use to Socs picking on greasers." Ell explained. "Sides, we know they're just words." Ben added. I still couldn't imagine what it's like for them. They get turned down a lot of things cause of their skin color. It kinda makes sense that they've gotten use to it, since they've probably ben through it their wholes lives, but it still must bother them.

Once we got some seats it was dark enough for them to start the movie. It was one of those murder mystrey movies when a bunch of people could be the killer and ya have to find out who it is. I like these kind of movies, it's fun trying to figure out whose the murderer along with the dectective. I use to wanna be one when I was younger, Darry and Soda did too. But I'm pretty sure by now we've all given up hope on that.

Although we all paid attention to the movie, we also joked around a little too. Ben kept putting popcorn into Ell's hair, she'd kept trying to give him wet willies. They were just being brother and sisters. Matty started getting frisky too. At one point, this lady in the movie tries to sudece the dectective, and they end up in a bedroom together. Matty whispered in my ear, "That could be us soon." and kissed my neck. A chill went down my spine.

As much I love Matty with every single part of me, I'm not sure I'm ready for _that. _We both agreed a while ago we'd wait until both of us were ready, so I didn't have much to worry 'bout. But I kept wondering what it would be like. Would I hurt her? How long would it last? But I can't really

think bout it too much. Darry and Laura would probably kill us if they ever found out.

Matty and Ell also talked a little bit. I could tell Matty was having a good time with Ell. Her and Laura are close, but now that her and Darry are married things are a little different. And she's really the only girl in the gang, since we don't see much of Two-Bit and Steve's girlfriends. We see a little bit more of Kathy after what happened to Two-Bit, bit things haven't really changed. So I think it's good for Matty to make a new girl friend.

Halfway through the movie, out of the corner of my eye I saw some Soc guys walking out of the refreshment building with a bunch of Cokes of popcorn. They all had at least two of each. Probably used the money their parents gave 'em to buy all it. Just then, they spotted me, Matty, Ben and Ell. One whispered something in another's ear and they started laughing. Oh no, what were they gonna do?

One with with dark blonde hair and a stuble that looked stupid walked quitely behind Ell. He took the straw out of his Coke and handed it to his friend. He slowly raised the Coke above Ell's head. He was gonna pour it on her! I couldn't let him do that.

"What do you think you're doing?" I yelled at him standing up. Ell looked over at me, then above to see what I was looking at. When she saw that the Soc was gonna dump soda on her head she stood up. "What the hell?" She yelled at him.

"Relax, greasy girl, no one would notice cause of your skin color." He told her with an evil grin. "Hey, watch your mouth, rich boy." Ben said standing up too. "Whose gonna stop him? You, nigger?" One of the Socs' friends said. I couldn't believe he actually said that. It's one of the most insulting things you can call someone whose African-American, if you ask me.

Ben didn't look happy. His expression got angry, mean even. I've never seen him look like this before. He looked like he was ready to kill. He then threw his popcorn on the ground and stomped his way over to the Socs. The Socs began to laugh, like they weren't gonna take him seriously. If he tried doing anything to him they'll do it back only ten times worse. I couldn't let that happen to him.

"Hey, hey Ben, calm down. They're not worth it." I said putting my hand on his shoulder to stop him. He looked down at him and started to calm down. "Fine." He said to me, and then looked over at the Socs. "Just stay away from my sisters and watch what you say, you f- candyasses!" He said and stomped off. The rest of us followed him. We wouldn't find out who the killer was, but that didn't really matter anymore.

We were finally able to catch up with Ben. "Ben, it's ok. Calm down." Ell told him. "I know, I just hate it when people bother you, for being black and a greaser. And I just hate that word! Hate it!" Ben explained.  
>"It's ok Ben, they're just trying to get to ya." Said Matty. "Yeah I guess you're right." We stopped for a little while to let Ben relax 'fore starting back home. We then walked him and Ell home after that.<p>

"Even with that little incident, I had a good time." Ell said before going into their house. "Yeah me too." I said. "So did yeah." Added Matty. "Yeah I did too." Ben said. "We should hang out again soon." Ell commented.

"Sure thing, just call us." Matty told her. "I will. 'Night."

"Night." The rest of us said and Ell and Ben went inside. Me and Matty headed home. "I like them both, they're real nice." Matty said. "Yeah me too." I repiled. "Ell's pretty tuff."

"Yeah, I think it's good that you have a friend that's a girl." I told her. "You're right, I spend too much time with you." She said poking me. "What does that mean?" I asked.

"You're bad for me." She said joking. "Oh really, well ya better watch out cause I'm gonna get ya cause I'm a bad boy!" I said and started chasing her. We ended up in the lot, I playfully pushed her onto the ground and landed next to her, she was laughing. She then rolled on top of me.

We began to kiss right there on the ground in the lot. We didn't care. After a while Matty stopped and I looked at her in the eyes. She looked sexy, but innocent at the same time. She then began to suck on my neck. It felt a little weird at first, but kinda nice, so I let her. She then kissed my earlobe.

We stayed out in the lot for a little while before finally going home. When we walked inside, Laura Darry and Soda didn't look too happy. Uh-oh, were we in trouble. "What's wrong?" Matty asked them. Darry answered.

"Sheapard called. Someone in his gang got beat up by some Socs and is in the hospital for some serious head injuries. Tim says he doesn't know if he'll make it."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

I froze after Darry said that. We don't talk to Tim much, and we talk to guys in his gang even less. But the fact that one of his buddies might die, cause of a Soc, scared me. It shows that they can really hurt us. Maybe that's how the Socs felt when Bob died, but Johnny was just trying to save me. Not that Socs care.

I looked over at Matty. She had a look of shock on her face. "So, what's Tim gonna do?" She asked after a few secs. "We don't know yet, he'll probably declare a rumble against the Socs." Darry answered. A rumble? We haven't had a rumble since Bob got stabbed two years ago. Even hearing the word "rumble" got me tensed up. They tense up everyone, but it's gotten bad for me since then. Once Darry said rumble my palms began sweating and the hair on the back of my neck started to stand up.

"When are they gonna to have it?" Matty asked after a few moments of slience. "We dunno. Few weeks probably." Soda answered shurgging his shoulders. I still didn't saying anything. Darry finally noticed. "Don'y worry about it Ponyboy, you don't have to take part in the rumble if you don't wanna." He told me.

"I haven't decided yet." I said honestly. "Well, it's late you two should go to bed, and try to forget about the rumble." Laura told us. She didn't know that's easier said then done, but I didn't say anything. Matty and I started to walk down the hallway and Soda followed. Soda went into our room while I gave Matty her kiss and hug good night.

"I'm scared bout the rumble, I've lost a buddy in one that involved blades." She told me. "It's ok, our rumbles are usually no weapons, and I probably won't fight." I told her. "Ok, 'night." She said. "Night." I said and went into me and Soda's room.

Soda was already stripped down to his boxer shorts and undershirt which is all he wears to bed in the summer. "I know you're worried bout the rumble, but it's all gonna turn out ok." He said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Thanks, Soda." I said and unzipped my sweatshirt. Soda then got a confused look on his face.

"What's on your neck?" He asked. "What do ya mean?" I asked him. "You have some sorta bruise." He said and poked a spot on my neck. "Ow." I said inching away. Wait, he poked my neck where Matty was sucking on it in the lot. "Wait...is that a...hickey?" He asked me.

"I...I guess." I answered rubbing the "hickey". It felt weird, I've never gotten one before. "Did Matty give it to ya?" Soda asked. "Yeah, I dunno if she did on purpose." I told him. "Of course it was. A girl doesn't give ya a hickey by accident, trust me." Soda informed me. "Well, what should I do?" I asked. "Well, it's not too big, so you gotta hide it from Laura and Darry. They'd skin you and Matty if they knew. Just grease your hair a different way." He told me.

"Kay," I said and started to get ready for bed. At least now I had something to think about besides the rumble.

**...**

We found out a few days later Tim called saying his friend was eventually going to be ok. He had a ton of head injuries and was gonna be in the hospital for a few weeks. And the rumble was going be in two weeks, no weapons. So Darry approved of me being in it if I chose to, but I still couldn't decide.

Everyone I knew from Tim's gang was gonna fight, including Curly. He kept bragging bout how much stronger he's gotten in the past few years, and that he can take down any Soc that messes with 'im. Curly's all talk if ya ask me. Darry, Soda and Two-Bit were all gonna fight. Darry's one of the strongest greasers round, so we kinda need him to fight. I'm sure Steve would fight too if he was home. Ben was even planning on fighting, even though he hasn't been in town long. "You guys are my friends, I wanna help." He told me, he's a pretty loyal guy.

The day 'fore the rumble soon arrived, and I still didn't know if I was gonna fight. Matty was all worried about me fighting too, cause I was starting to consider it. "What if ya get hurt?" She asked me while we were watching the sunset. "I won't I promise." I said to her.

"What bout the last rumble, didn't ya get really hurt?" She asked. "Yeah, but I was outta shape from the week 'fore. And that was two years ago, I'm taller now, stronger too. Sides I always grab hold of a little one."

"I'm still scared for ya."

"Don't worry bout it, I might not even fight."

**...**

The rumble didn't start until Midnight. Two-Bit came over and we all tried to get pumped up. Darry did eighty pushups. But other then that he kept hugging and kissing Laura telling her he was gonna be ok. I tried doing the same to Matty, but she was still upset. She didn't really understand why I wanted to fight, I didn't really either.

We left at 11:55, Matty and Laura stayed behind to wait up for us. Before going I gave Matty a big kiss and hug. As we walked, Two-Bit and Soda rooted and joked around, Two-Bit was a beer. Along the way we met up with Ben. "Hey Pony," He greeted me. "Hey," I said. "You ready?" He asked. "Not really." I admitted. "Me either, but I don't think anyone ever is ready for a rumble."

When we got there, all the other greasers were there waiting. There was bout 25 of us there. Tim was standing the middle. Darry talked to him for a little bit. Then, all the Socs showed up. There was at 23 to 26 of 'em, so we were pretty even. I couldn't help but wonder if Nick would be one of them.

"I know you're older now Pony, but still stay near me or Soda." Darry whispered in my ear. I nodded. Tim walked up to one of the Socs. "You the guy who beat up my buddy?" He asked. The Soc shurgged. "Dunno, might've been." He answered. One of his buddies walked up behind him. "But it could've been me."

"But it was probably me." Another big guy said. Then Tim got mad and punched the third guy in the face. The rumble began.

Everyone went running towards one another. Knowing if I didn't hit somebody I'd end up getting punched I scrimaged for a small Soc. I found one that was bout 13, he had a vodka bottle in his hand, easy target. I ran towards him and jumped on top of him. He fell to the ground. He turned and face towards, so I slapped him. Then again, and again. After a minute of two I saw blood coming out of his nose.

I didn't like hurting him, or anybody. So i let 'im try to get a swing at me. He was so buzzed he missed. After that I didn't hit him as hard, then finally let him up. He walked away very un-steady, then got pushed down by another hood. I remember when I was the little guy everyone beat up. I felt guilty for beating him up. Since I couldn't find anyone else that wouldn't hit me harder, I ran towards Soda. He was fighting with a guy his size, and they were gonna at each other pretty good. I figured I could back 'im up.

I jumped on top of him and hit him in the head with a piece of wood I found on the ground. Soda then kicked him in the leg and he ran off. "Nice job Pony," Soda said. I then looked around for someone else. But then, I felt a sharp, hard pain on the back of my head and I fell to the ground. I heard Soda calling my name as everything went black.

**...**

Next thing I heard was Matty saying my name, and she sounded scared. "Ponyboy! What happened to him!" She cried. I tried opening my eyes, I was too weak to even do that. I knew I was being carried by two different people, I felt someone holding my legs, and someone elese holding me by the armpits.

"Some Soc hit him in the head with a rock." I could hear Darry say. "I knew he never should've gone to the god damn rumble! I knew he would get hurt!" I heard Matty say, I could tell by how she sounded she was about to cry. "I know, but there's nothing we can do." Laura said. "We should take him to the hospital!" Matty shouted.

"Already did. He just had a small bump, so they said we can bring him home and let him get some rest." Soda explained. I really wanted to open my eyes and tell everyone I was gonna be ok, but I still felt tired. All I could do was let out a weak grunt. "We should get him into bed." Laura said. I could then fell Darry and Soda walking, careful they didn't bump me into anything.

"Can I sleep with Pony tonight?" Matty asked. Darry sighed, "Just this once." He told her. I could then feel them lower me onto the bed. Once I was on it, they let me go, someone began to slip my shoes off. "What time is it?" Soda asked yawning. "3 AM." Laura answered. "Who even won?" Asked Matty. "We left fore it was over to bring Ponyboy to the hospital. But his buddy Ben told we were pretty close to loosing but the Socs were pretty drunk so they were sloppy and we won." Darry answered.

"Well, we should all get to bed." Laura said and I could hear everyone but Matty leave the room. She slowly got onto the bed next to me, and warp her arms around me. She kissed my cheek, got some of her wet tears on me. Since I could open my eyes and talk to her, I fell asleep.

When I woke up the sun was almost blinding. But at least I was able to open my eyes again. I looked over at Matty. She was an angel sleeping. All her clothes from the other say were still on. I could see tried up tears on her face.

She woke up a little while after me. "Thank God you're awake." She said hugging. I quickly scarmbled for words to say. "Matty, I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you, I shouldn't have fought in that stupid rumble, it wasn't even worth it. I won't fight in one again, I promise."

She shushed me. "It's ok, Ponyboy." She said to me. "So you forgive me?" I asked her. "Of course." She said then kissed me.

**Hope everyone liked this chapter. I had the idea of a rumble for awhile so I figured I would do it now. Poor Pony. Chapter 39 will be out soon, please review!**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

After the rumble, the summer became more relaxed. Most of my days were spent working with Ben and Matty. Two-Bit finally came back, but Ben didn't leave. Dale said he was gonna keep him there for awhile, but didn't say why. But none of us really cared anyway, we liked having Ben at work. He even got along good with Two-Bit.

Most of our Saturday and Sunday nights were spent with Ben and Ell. Even after the incident at the drive-in, we went there most of the time. On nights we didn't go we just goofed off round town. Ell and Matty quickly became best friends. I remember back when she lived with Laura she would call me all the time, now she didn't have to since we lived together. But now she was calling Ell all the time. I could hear her giggling on the phone all the time now.

One night I asked her what they talked about, and she said she couldn't tell me. "What? Is some stuff about me?" I asked. "Maybe." Matty said slyly. One night I overheard her say to Ell on the phone, "I dunno how good he is in bed, we haven't done that yet." Then I stopped and decided to never listen in again.

Since Ell and Matty were hanging out a lot now, I spent more time with Ben and Two-Bit, who were becoming good friends too. We included Soda too, since Steve was gone. But he started spending more time by himself. He even started writing letters to Steve, who always wrote back.

And of course, Matty and I always watched the sunsets together every night. Ben and Ell joined in once or twice, but I liked it better with Matty. It was our thing I guess.

But also Matty and I had been practcing for our driver's test, we were gonna take it at the end of August. Matty was better at remembering to turn on the signals then me, but I was a natural at parrell parking, which is good cause Darry said it's real hard. But I can just do it without a problem.

We soon found out we were gonna take the driver's test on Matty's 17th birthday. She was a little worried, but Darry and Laura told her she was doing fine and had nothing to worry about. So she began to relax. But then I asked what she wanted for her birthday.

"Nothing but you." She told me. "C'mon, I wanna buy ya something. You're turning 17, one more year you're a legal adult." I reminded her. "Don't remind me. I really do think it's sweet you wanna get me something Ponyboy. But the thought is enough." She said to me.

"Well you gotta let me do something for your birthday, after we take our driver's tests of course." I said. "Like what?" She asked. "I'll come up with something. Just please, let me do this one special thing for you and I'll back off until...Christmas." I said.

Matty sighed, "Just keep it simple, kay?" She finally told me. "I was planning on doing that anyway." I said fore giving her a hug.

**...**

Like Matty had requested, I keep our birthday plans simple. But, that didn't stop me from getting up fore her to surpirse her and say Happy Birthday. She looks like a hot mess in the morning. She puts her hair in a ponytail fore going to sleep, but by mourning her golden-brown hair is sticking out all over the place. She doesn't have any makeup on, so her face is nice and clean. And she started wearing one of my old long-sleeved shirts to bed over some pajama bottoms. Sometimes when it gets too hot she only wears the shirt, like this mourning.

Since she was still groggy, she didn't react right away when I pulled her in and kissed her. "Ugh, morning breath." She said in a sleepy voice after a few seconds. "What? I just brushed my teeth." I told her. "Not you, me. Bet my breath really stinks."

"Not really, and I wouldn't mind anyway. It's birthday girl breath." I said "You're so corny." She said shoving me "I know, but anyway, happy birthday." I said. "Thanks, and don't forget what I said about keeping our plans simple." She reminded me. "I know, I didn't." I told her. "Now if you excuse me, I gott do something about this." She said pointing to herself.

"I think you look nice." I joked. "Then you're gonna love me once I fix myself up." She said and went into the bathroom.

While I waited for the Birthday Babe to get ready I helped Laura and Darry with breakfast; chocolate chip pancakes with lots of powered sugar and bacon, Matty's favorite. I even got the idea of putting a candle on Matty's pancakes. Everything was ready by the time she got into the kitchen. She really transformed herself.

She was now wearing a sleeveless black dress kinda similar to the one she wore on her last birthday, along with a leather jacket and red heels. She had a red hairband with a red flower tucked under it, sorta like she did last year. Her makeup was the same as every day, but with a darker shade of lipstick then usual. The first thought that went through my mind when I saw her was how did I get so lucky?

"Did you guys really have to do this?" She asked us as she sat down. "Yes." Laura answered. "Sides you'll need your energy for your driver's test you take in less then two hours." Darry reminded her. "That's enough to make me loose my appitete." She said. "Relax, you'll do great. Ponyboy too." Soda said shoving bacon into his mouth.

We all ate, then Soda got ready for work while Darry drove me and Matty down to take our driver's tests.  
>Darry drove us down to where we needed to go and checked us in, then, we had to wait. Matty's leg was shaking up and down the whole time. Her name was called first, I wished her good luck and she was off on her way. Then my name was called shortly after hers.<p>

My instructer led me to my car and we both got into the car. He had a clipboard with him, for whatever reason, it made me nervous. I was calm up until this moment. Now I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if I didn't get my liscence.

My instucter told me to turn on my car, and I did just like Darry showed me. Then, I went into reverse before going into drive and slowly drove down the street. My instructer made me go onto the highway, so I drove on there for awhile. My instructer kept jotting stuff down on his clipboard, I just kept my eye on the road. At one point, a fire truck drove by, and I was able to pull over for it fore the instucter asked me to.

Then, when we got back, I had to parrell park. I was freaking out at first. What if I hit the cones they set out for me to parrel park in? But then I stopped myself. I knew parrel parking was one of my strong points. I wouldn't let nerves get to me. But I did do it slowly, just for caution. But I did it. And then the instructer said some words that made my day.

"Congratulations Ponyboy Curtis, you passed your dirver's test." I did it! I was gonna get my liscene! I hoped Matty could too.

**...**

I went inside and waited in a long line to get my picture taken for my liscene. I hoped my hair looked good. By the time it was my turn, I didn't feel like smiling, even though I was pretty excitied for my liscene. So I just made a tough greaser face, like Soda and Darry had on their liscenes. Once that was done, they handed me my liscene.

It had all my info on it, and my picture didn't look too bad. I looked pretty tough. For some reason I thought of when my picture was in the paper two years ago. I looked real different. For one, my hair wasn't cut and bleached. But I just looked older now, almost like a man.

Now that everything was done, I walked back over to where Darry was sitting, hoping Matty was there with her liscene. She was. She claims she almost didn't get a liscene. Said she knocked down one of the cones while parrel parking. But her instucter let her off easy. At least she was in a good mood and would be in the mood for celebrating her birthday.

**...**

Matty was in her room reading when I walked in at 5:00 without knocking. The door was open anyway. "C'mon, we gotta go now." I ordered her. She looked up from her book. "How come?" She asked. "You know why, my plans for your birthday." I said. "Oh yeah, can't we just do that stuff next year?"

"No, you won't wanna do it next year either I can tell. C'mon." I said walking over and started shaking the bed. "Alright, alright. Jees, Mr. Bossy today huh?" She said marking her page. "Yeah, Mr Bossy today." I answered. Matty slipped back into her heels and grabbed some lipstick on her nightstand and reapplied some. Matty's makeup and beauty stuff is all over the place in her room. Sometimes she leaves it in the bathroom and when I go to wash my hands there's eye shadow in the sink. She needs a place to keep all of it in, and put it all on (Not that she needs too much anyway)

Matty took one final look at herself in the hallway mirror on the way out. "C'mon you're beautiful." I told her. "Can I get that in writing?" She asked but looked away and continued walking. "Sure, give me a few days." I said kinda joking.

Laura and Darry were at the kitchen table as we walked out the door, Soda was out somehwere. Sometimes now he goes out without saying where. But he's almost a grown up, so no one says nothing. "Going now?" Laura asked us. "Yup." I answered. "Be back by 10:30, no later." Darry informed us. "We will." I said opening the door and letting Matty out first. "Try and stay away from Socs too." Darry added. "We know." I said walking out the door.

"So where are we going?" Matty as we walked down the steps. "Well first, we're going to the Dingo for some dinner, on me." I answered. "Ok, and what do you mean by _first_?" Matty asked. "We got other places to go to." Was all I said.

So we walked hand in hand to the Dingo. We got seated in a booth, and we both ordered burgers, fries, and Pepsis. After we finished eating, we still had some time, so I order a sunde for me and Matty to spilt. When we got it, I let her have the cherry since I know she loves it. But I took the first mouthful of whipped cream. When we finished Matty asked if I was sure I want to pay the bill all by myself. That she could at least pay for the sunde. But I told her to cut it out, it was her birthday and it was my treat to her.

Afterwards, I lead her to the the lot we go to near the drive-in to watch sunsets. But I got Ben to help me pull in an old car backseat I got from Soda into it for us to sit on. And before she down, she had to lift up a thornless rose that had a note that said "Happy 17th, Love Ponyboy" on it. "Ahh, thanks Pony." She and gave me a kiss.

We then sat down to watch the sunset in slience, which was just fine. I had her wrapped in my arms, her head rest on my shoulders. I could smell her golden-chocolate hair that pulls you in and doesn't let go. I still haven't seen someone with a hair color like hers. That's one of the things I love her about her. She has so many things nobody else has.

The sunset was very pretty tonight. I wonder if the sun knew it was Matty's birthday today. Just as it was about to disappear on the horizon until the next morning, I looked down at Matty and gave her a kiss. "Happy 17th." I said. And this time instead of bugging me about reminding her about her birthday. She gave me another kiss. It would've lasted longer but I told her we had to get going or we would be late.

We then head over to the drive-in. They had a good deal on large popcorn tonight, so Matty wouldn't have to bug me about money. Tonight, they were showing some old movie from the forties, called _Casablanca, _it was a little confusing, but I liked it. There was romance in it too, which I knew Matty liked. She always like romance movies, and I'll watch anything, so it's alright with me. Plus this was also a war movie. I use to like them a lot, but now I can't think about war without thinking about Steve. But this was a good a movie, and it really just took place during a war.

In the end, the main character Rick lets his love interest leave and tells her they'll "always have Paris". That made me wonder if I'll ever had to leave Matty and we'll just have memories. I don't think I'd be able to handle leaving her.

Since there was still time before the movie ended, so Matty and I ended up at our log, I wonder how it is able to stay there after all this time. We both sat down next to each other and looked at the pond.

"Doesn't this remind you of the night we got together?" She asked me. "Yeah." I said remembering. "You looked amazing, no matter what time of day it was." I added, remembering how her hair was a little messy from sleeping and she had tired and sad eyes. She then looked up me and said with an accent like the actress's in the movie, "You knew how much I loved you, how much I still love you."

I quitely laughed, then kissed her. It lasted longer then the last one. As I put my hand on her back, I could feel the hook on her bra. I wanted to undo it, but I didn't know if that's what she wanted. So I moved my hand up and tossled her hair instead.

When he realized the time we went back home. I asked her if she had a good birthday and when she said yes, my night was made.

**OK this is pretty late! I'm sorry, i went on vacation. Forgive me? This chapter is long but I hope you like it. In the next chapter, Pony and Matty start their senior year, so wait for more!**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The summer soon ended. Summer before senior year, last year of high school, then college. I couldn't believe it. Me, at college. Matty at college. I'd be studying to become a writer and Matty would have to figure out what job she would want to do to help kids in need. Life was going by fast, scary.

Laura had to get up at the same time as me and Matty, it was the first day for her too. I let the two ladies have the bathroom first, like most mornings. It was kinda a good excuse for me to sleep a little more. Soda and Two-Bit kept me up late the night before watching movies on TV and drinking buzz (Well Two-Bit was). As soon as Matty was done I crawled outta bed and slumped down the hall to the bathoom. I took a quick shower. The water was cold at first, it woke me up a little more. Then I got dressed into nice clean clothes, greased my hair extra good for today, then went to the kitchen for breakfast.

I could smell somebody cooking eggs. I walked into the kitchen to see Matty with her hair done real nice for today, her usual red lipstick and black eyeliner, and the dress she wore on her birthday. Without a leather jacket or her heels on, I could see how short it really is. When I saw her, she looked, different. I always think she looks beautiful when I see her. But this morning, I thought she was... very fine.

She noticed me in the doorway. "Want some eggs?" She asked. "Sure." I said sitting down at the table. "Where's Laura?"

"Getting Darry up." Matty answered fore handing me a plate of some scarmbled eggs. I slugged over to the fridge to get some milk to drink. "Tired?" Matty asked cracking more eggs into the pan. "Yup." I answered. "Better wake up, it's our last first day. Senior year."

"I know, I know." I poured some milk and took a sip. Darry and Laura then came into the kicthen and saw what Matty had on. "You're wearing your leather jacket with that, right?" Laura asked her. "I wasn't planning on it." She said truthfully. "Well you better cause you can't go around all day wearing just that." Darry told her.

"C'mon Dar, it's gonna be hot out today." Matty whined. "Doesn't matter you can't walk around town dressing like a slut." Darry told her, getting more serious. I thought Matty was gonna get mad and fight back. Instead she gave in. She dropped the spatula onto the stove and walked out of the kitchen, I watched her on the way out. "Eat your breakfast, Ponyboy." Darry said catching me stareing.

"You didn't have to go and call her that." I said fore taking a bite of my eggs. "Well you don't want guys round town thinking she's a sex pot, do you?" Darry asked. "Course not, but everyone knows we're going steady anyway."

"Doesn't mean they won't try anything." Matty then came in wearing her leather jacket. "Happy now?" She asked. "C'mon Matty calm down. Don't wanna start your senior year badly." Laura said trying to calm her down. "Guess not." Matty mumbled. Laura is a lot like Soda, she tends to calm down fights when they happen.

After breakfast Matty and I left for school. "I think you look nice no matter what you wear." I said to Matty trying to make her feel better. "Thanks, but Darry didn't have to go and make it sound like I'm some slut." Said Matty. "I know, but you're not. You know you're better then that. He just wants everyone else to know to."

We soon ended up at school. Before walking up the steps, I tensed up a little. This was out senior year. This time next year, we'd be at some college. I was still getting use to that fact.

Matty and I walked the halls to our first class, and Ben was already there. "Hey guys." He said when he saw us. "Hey, Ben." I said back and me and Matty walked over to him.

Ben then looked out some Socs on the other side of the room. "People sure like to talk at this school." He said. "Don't worry too much, Ben. Most of 'em are just ditzs who don't know how to react to someone's who different." Matty said. "Thanks, Matts." Ben said. "Where's Ell?" I asked changing subjects. "Her math class, it's on the other side of the school, I had to help her find it."

Just then, we heard somebody walk in, and I saw Nick. The Soc from the year before that was actually nice to us. He saw us and walked over. "Hey, Ponyboy. Hey Matty." He greeted. "Hey." Me and Matty said. "How was your summers?" He asked trying to start a conversation. "Pretty good." I said shurgging.

"Whose this?" Nick asked looking at Ben. "Our friend Ben. He's new to town, He's pretty keen, don't worry." I answered. "Hey, I'm Nick." Nick greeted himself holding his hand out. Ben didn't shake it right away, like Matty did when she first met Ben. But he finally gave him some skin. "Hey."

"Don't worry, I'm not like other Socs." Nick assured him. After a few seconds, someone else came in. It was a girl I've never seen before.

She had blonde hair, that was really teased and done up. She had on big hoopy earrings. She had on a lot more eye makeup then Matty and her lipstick was a brighter shade of red. Her dress was a lot shorter too and she wasn't wearing a lather jacket with it either. This is what Darry didn't want Matty looking like. She walked into the room like she owned it, then looked around. She saw us and began to walk over.

"Hey boys." She putting her hand on Ben's knee (Who was sitting on a table). She acted as though Matty wasn't there. "Um, hey." The three of us said."I'm new to town. Name's Dede, what about you guys?"

None of us said anything for a sec. Nick finally answered first. "Um, I'm Nick." He said sounding shy, and uninterested. "I'm Ben."

"Ponyboy." I answered last. Dede then looked over at me, stared at me like I was a piece of meat she wanted to eat up. "Bitiching name." She said and licked her teeth. "Thanks," I said, feeling uncomfortable. "Bet none of you are going steady with anyone." Dede said slyly.

"Actually, he is." Matty said jumping in and stood closer to me. "_You're _with _him_?" Dede asked Matty like she didn't believe her. "Yeah, for nearly two years. Name's Matty, and you better learn your place and stop scheming on my boyfriend." Matty threatned her. "Fine, see ya'll later." Dede and walked over to the other side of the room, and slowly sat down in a chair.

"She's a bit much." Nick whispered. "Seems like she's on the make." Ben added. "She's a stuck up, skuzzy skag." Matty hissed. "Don't worry, babe. I'm with you, not her." I reminded Matty. She inched closer to me, I knew she was worried Dede would try to steal me from her. But I wasn't gonna let that happen.

**...**

The only class I had with Dede besides the first one was history, which I didn't have with Matty. She tried talking to me before class started. "I've only been in town in a few weeks, but I've already gotten to know a bunch of other hoods. You know any Shepheards?" She asked. "Yeah, Tim and Curly." I answered dully

"I hung out with Curly at his pad last night. Tried to go all the way with me, but I only gave 'im a little taste. So how much have you copped a feel with your girlfriend?" She asked. This girl was lip flappin and nearly bragging about how easy she was. I didn't really like being around her. So I just said, "We don't really do that yet. We're taking it slow."

"After two years? Go any slowly and you'd be dead. You gotta have some fun." Said Dede. "There's other ways to have fun." I told her, not knowing what else to say. "True. There's a party next week, just a bunch of greasers balling. You and your cherry girlfriend can come for a little while then book if ya want."

"She ain't a cherry, she just has some self-respect. Leave her alone, and we'll go to that party if we feel like it." I said and walked away. I could already tell I wasn't gonna like this Dede.

**Hope everyone liked this chapter. I decied to add in a greaser girl who was kind of like Rizzo or Cha-Cha from Grease. Might add some new trouble for Matty and Pony... Next chapter will be the greaser party, I hope to have it up by the end of the week.**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Dede was right about the party. Throughout the week I started to hear more greasers talking about it. It was gonna be held at someone from Tim's gang house, there would be music, booze, a bonfire outside, the works. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go. But Soda was planning on going. So was Two-Bit. And Ben. Matty didn't wanna go at all.

"I know that flakey slut is gonna be there, I don't want her all over you." She told me the Sunday before. "I know you feel like she's gonna try and steal me, I understand. But from what I've heard about her, she'll do anything with any guy dead or alive. So she'll probably be hanging around other guys. Sides, I'll stay by your side the whole night, so she'll get the idea that we're happyly together." I said trying to assure her.

Ever since Dede got to town, everyone was talking about her. She would tease the cheerleaders at lunch, calling them paper shakers and telling their attempts to attarct guys weren't working. She'd scheme on all the greaser guys, do something with them then never look at them again. She'd even hit on some Soc guys just for fun! I always tried to stay away from her but sometimes in class she'd wink at me or something like that.

"I know all that, but I've dealt with girls like her before. They think their foxes and don't care a guy is already going steady with somebody, they'll go after them." Matty said. "Well I've been making it clear to her that I only have my eyes on you, and I won't stop until she gets it through her thick skull."

Matty then hugged me tightly. "You're way too good for that Dede chick. Almost too good for me." She told me.

**...**

The party was on the second Friday of the school year. I walked there with Matty, Ben, Soda, Two-Bit, and his girlfriend Kathy. Ell wanted to come, but Ben told her to stay home. She was pretty bummed out, but Ben said there was gonna be too many trashy guys there, they might try to hit on her. She ended up making Ben promise to take her to a more calm party another time.

When we showed up, the party was already flipping. "Fuzz is gonna show up for sure." Two-Bit said taking one look at the party. They bon fire was already started, and was pretty big. Inside you could hear loud rock n' roll music playing and a light was on in every window. Plenty of Socs were there, drinking brew and getting wasted. "If they do come Matty and me will book." I told everyone. "You better, Darry'll kill me if he finds out anything happens to you." Soda reminded me.

"C'mon, let's find something to do inside." Ben said to me and Matty. Soda, Kathy and Two-Bit walked over to the bon fire. I could see Two-Bit picking up a bottle of booze and someone tossed him a church key to open it up.

Inside it was pretty crowded. There was about as many people inside as there was outside, there just wasn't as much space to spread out. I could smell cigerette smoke and there was some in the air. The music was a lot louder now. In the hallway, most people were just standing round talking, or waiting in line for the bathroom. The three of us walked into a room. A bunch of people were standing round watching two guys play a game of pool. From what I could tell, one was beating the other pretty bad.

We all decided to stand around and watch for awhile. When the game ended and one of the guys lost, money was tossed round the room. Must've placed bets before we came here. "I think I'm gonna play a game." Ben declared to me and Matty. "You sure?" I asked. "Yeah I've played before." He said shurgging.

He then walked over to the table and as he did everyone began talking at once. Everyone was interested in seeing a colored boy play pool. Ben grabbed a stick as the guy he was playing aganist racked up. Ben went first, he sunck three balls in. Pretty good.

The game went on, Ben kept suncking in every ball he put his eye on. He ended up winning, and so much money was thrown around the room. After that, everyone wanted to play him. He played five more guys and beat them all. He ended up getting bored and walking away.

"Ben, I never knew you were so good at pool!" Matty said to him as we left the room. "It never came up I guess." He said acting like it was no big deal. We then moved onto another room. On the way, Matty grabbed some Coke bottles and handed one to me and Ben. I remember Soda told me once to never put your drink down at a party, somebody might put something in it. So I kept my grip on it.

In the next room, there was a game of 'Spin the Bottle" was going. And who was playing but Dede herself. When we walked in she was kissing some dirty looking greaser. "Skank." I heard Matty mutter. "Don't worry, Matts." I told her grabbing onto her hand with my free hand. Just then, Dede notcied us.

"Hey you three. Wanna join us?" She asked. "No. Excuse me I'm going to the bathroom." Matty said and left the room. I was bout to follow her, but someone pulled me back. "So Ponyboy Curtis, long time no see." It was Curly.

"What do you want?" I asked him. "Dede told me how ya haven't gone all the way with yer girlfriend, so I figured I'd help ya out." He stated. "What do you mean?"

"There's a bedroom upstairs I told everyone to stay out of, you two can have total privacy." He told me. "What? Are ya out of your mind? I'm not doing that with her here!" I yelled at him. "Why? Got no condoms? I'll lend ya some."

"No, I don't want your raunchy condoms, cause I'm doing anything like that with her tonight! Lay off me." I said and started walking away. "Don't have to have a cow man!" Curly yelled at me but I ignored him. I walked out to the hallway to find Matty, but bumped into Dede on the way. "Hey stud." She said to me. "Get lost." I said and kept walking. I did turn around to see Dede whisper something in Curly's ear and they began to smirk.

I finally found Matty in the kitchen, she was drinking her Coke. "You okay?" I asked. "Yeah I'm fine." She said and took another sip of her Coke.

After a while, Matty started acting funny. She wouldn't stop giggling and kept leaning on me. She was acting drunk, but all she had to drink was her Coke. Something was wrong. At one point in the night, I went to go looking for Soda or Two-Bit for help. I swear Matty was by my side, but when I turned around she was gone. "Matty?" I called getting worried. I began pushing people out of the way to find her.

"Matty, come here." I repeated. I had to find her, something could happen. I finally began to hear her calling my name, so I followed the sound. I finally stopped at a coat closet. Someone pulled me in, shut the door, and turned on the light. It was Matty.

"Found me." She said laughing. "What's wrong with you?" I asked her. "I just want my man." She said putting her hand on my shoulders. She then leaned in for a kiss. Normally, I like it when she kisses me first. But this one didn't feel right. She was being sloppy, so I pulled her away.

"Why are you acting like this?" I asked her. "I just wanna have some fun." She answered. "No Matty, this isn't you. You're acting...drunk." Then it hit me. "Matty, did you ever put your Coke bottle down, tonight?"

"Maybe." She said slurring. "God, someone musta put somethig in it. C'mon, we're finding the guys and going home." I grabbed her hand and pulled her out. "Why?" She asked, I didn't listen. Matty whined the whole time I looked for Ben and Two-Bit, but I just kept a good grip on her wrist. I was able to find Two-Bit and Ben quickly, told them what happened. But Soda was nowhere in sight. "We gotta get home soon, where is he?" I asked. "I'll stay here and keep looking, you and Ben just bring Matty home." Two-Bit ordered. "I don't wanna go home." Matty complained. "No you're going home." I said. Ben grabbed her other wrist and we began to leave.

Just then, I saw Dede standing there with a smirk on her face. "Hang on a sec, keep ahold of Matty." I told Ben and walked over to Dede. "What? Leaving so soon? Going home to put out with Matty at home?" She asked. "What did you do to her?" I barked at her. "Just slipped a little liquor into her Coke. She was kinda a ditz to leave it outside the bathroom. But hey, I was just doing you a favor."

Something bubbled up inside me. I could've slapped Dede if she wasn't a girl. I couldn't really think of anything to say, so I yelled at her, "Some favor you...you bitch!" Then pushed her into a big bucket filled with beer bottles and cold water. Some people began laughing and clapping. Dede looked up at me horrified. She was soaked. I walked over back to Matty and Ben.

**...**

By the time we got home, Matty was now compalining she didn't feel good. "What happened?" Laura asked. "Somebody but alcohol in her Coke. It wasn't her fault, really." I said. "Oh God, get her to the bathroom." Darry said. The two of us then carried Matty down the hall, where I spent a good half an hour holding her hair while she threw up. It wasn't a pretty sight, but I'd do anything for Matty.

Two-Bit finally showed up with Soda. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, Pony. I was busy with some friends." He said to me. "It's fine, forget about it." I told him. Matty fell asleep with her head on the side of the toliet. Soda and I carried her to her bed. "She's gonna be hungover tomorrow." Soda stated.

And she was. She never got outta bed. The sun hurt her eyes, so we kept the shades down. I gave her some ginger ale to sip and an aspirin for her headache. She finally felt like talking around dinnertime.

"Ponyboy, I don't remember what I was acting like, but I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have put my drink down, that was the stupidest thing I've ever done! I'm sorry." She kept apologizing. "It's ok, it's not your fault. Dede spiked your drink." I informed her. "I knew that slut was trouble." She said.

"Yeah I know, and you were right."

**Poor Matty. This isn't the last we've heard from Dede. Oh, and I have a poll on my profile for my next Outsiders Fanfic, please vote, thank you. **


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Dede pretty much left me alone after that. She didn't walk up to me in the halls calling me a hunk or anything like that, she didn't wink at me in class, she just stopped talking to me. Which I was perfectly ok with. That girl is trouble, and I don't wanna get caught up in her web of boys to play around with then throw away.

You would think that with a reputation like hers boys would stay away from her so they wouldn't get hurt. But no, they came running towards her instead. It was all guys who wanted to have some fun with a girl without being in a relationship, no good scum.

Whenever Dede saw me and Matty in the halls, she'd gave us a pathetic look. What is it to her if we do that or not? Being with somebody isn't all about getting physical, it's about respecting one another. And that's exactley what me and Matty were doing. We both knew we weren't ready for our first times yet, and were willing to wait. That's something Dede will never understand, I don't think anyone can teach her either.

But like I said, I didn't wanna be around people like Dede. I basically spent more time with Ben and Ell. Me and Matty were becoming really good friends with them now. They would sometimes hang out with Two-Bit and Soda too. They were becoming apart of the gang, which was great. With Johnny and Dallas gone and Steve away at war, our group feels kinda small, empty. With Ben and Ell, it felt bigger again.

People in town were begging to warm up to them too. There was still some racist comments from Socs, but not as much as there use to be. And a few guys started to like Ell, which didn't make Ben too happy. I understood, he just wanted to protect his younger sister. But Ell told Matty she wouldn't mind if Ben backed off just a little bit. She knew which boys to stay away from.

And Nick would talk to us in school more often too. He really wasn't like the other Socs, he didn't even hang out with most of them. He was a really nice guy. But there was something else about him I knew wasn't like the other Socs, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

**...**

One day in November in my science class, Nick tossed me a note. "Can you meet up with me outside of the Dingo to talk after school?" I was confused but I quickly wrote back, "Sure." Later in the halls I told Matty. "Why does he wanna meet up with you?" She asked. "I don't know, but it must be important. I'll see you at home."

Matty walked home with Ben and Ell while I walked over to the Dingo, where Nick was waiting outside for me. "Thanks for coming, Ponyboy." He said. "No problem." I answered. "Can we... go in the back, where's it's more private? I kinda wanna talk about something important." Nick asked. "Sure no problem." I answered. Now I was really curious what he wanted to talk about.

I followed Nick to the back of the Dingo. There was a door that lead to the kitchen and a dumpster in the corner. It smelled like garbage and cigerettes. Nick wasn't really looking at me, just his feet. With his hands tucked into his pockets. "What did you wanna talk about?" I asked after a few minutes of an awkward slience.

"Well...I don't really know how to tell you this, you're one of the first people I'm ever going to tell..." I wasn't sure where he was going with this. He finally looked up at me. "Well first off I wanna say I feel like I can tell you this cause you're a really nice guy. You've been through a lot, you're not judging, you accpect people for who they are."

"Thanks." I said sure not still what he was planning on telling me. "Ok, I'm just gonna come out and say it. I don't like girls." Nick finally said. Ok, now I was really confused. "Wha-what do you mean by that?" I asked him porbably sounding like a ditz. "I like...guys. I'm gay."

Wow. This was...this was kinda big. Nobody ever told me there were gay before. I didn't know I even knew anyone who was, until now. Although I was honored Nick felt like he could come out and tell me this, I wasn't sure how to respond. All I was able to get out was, "Oh."

"Sorry if I freaked ya out, I just had to tell somebody. I needed to get it off my chest. And I know you're a good guy so I figured you'd be understanding. But I'm pretty sure I just scared ya off." Nick said talking fast. "No, no, I'm fine with you being this way. It's just you're the first person I meet whose gay." I reassured him.

"I'm probably not. People like me get rejected from society. We can't even get married. So most of us don't tell anybody, and we just pretend we're not what we are. Which is wrong, but we don't want to face the ridicule." Nick explained. "Does anyone else know?" I asked.

"Just my boyfriend. He lives in another town and he's an old family friend. I remember when we were 8, he kissed me. I thought it was just a joke, but at the same time, I liked it. A few months ago my family visited him and it came up. He admitted to me he was gay, so I told him I was too."

"So, you've known since you were 8?"

"No, I didn't know then. It took me a long time to figure it out. I use to wonder why all my friends were getting girlfriends and I wasn't, and why I wasn't getting crushes on any of them. I didn't really know it until I was 14." Nick told me.

"Well, I'm glad you know who are. And I'm happy for you and your boyfriend. And I can't put into words how honored I am that you feel like you can tell me this." I told him. "I'm glad you understand Ponyboy. I knew you were different." Nick said.

"Are you ever gonna tell your parents?" I asked. "I want to, cause they are going to have to find out, but I don't know how they're gonna take it. It will be upsetting."

"Well when you do, let me know." I said. "I will." Nick promised. "Good."

"Well, I'll let you go home now." Nick told me. "Are you sure you don't wanna talk more?" I made sure. "Yeah I'm sure, I'll see you tomorrow." Nick said. "Ok," I said and began to walk away. "Oh and Ponyboy," Nick stopped me. I turned around. "Yeah?"

"Thanks, you've been a big help."

"No problem."

**Was that a shock or what? I wanted Ponboy to face things he hasn't had to before, hence Dede and Nick coming out of the closet. And there will be more to come. Trust me, senior year will be a time Pony will never forget. **


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Christmas snuck up on me again. It always does. But it wasn't so late this time. It was the day after Thanksgiving when it kicked in that I had to get presents for everybody. Since this was Darry and Laura's first Christmas married, not to mention our first Christmas as one big family, I wanted to get everyone something nice. But I still needed to figure out what. I should just start planning what I wanna get everyone for Christmas in June.

But I got an idea of what to get Matty on the Monday morning after Thanksgiving break. I got up a little eariler then usual, and Matty was still getting her makeup on. When I walked out of me and Soda's bedroom and was walking to her room, complaining how she left her mascera in her room. Then when she got back to the bathroom, she was on her hands and knees.

"Lost something?" I asked her. She looked up at me. "My eyeliner. It rolled off the sink and now I can't find it." She answered. I then got on my hands and knees to help. "I really need a better place to put on makeup." She complained to me. "Yeah, I know." I told her not knowing what else to say.

Then it hit me. My mom use to had her own place to put on her makeup. I know it has a name bt I forget, but I think it's called a vanity. It's a table with a few drawers to keep things, a chair and a mirror so you can see what you're doing. And I'm pretty sure we still had it in the basement. I could bring it up and give it to Matty. She would love it.

So after school, I told Matty I was gonna do laundry. I brought some down with me, just so she wouldn't think something was up. All we have for light down in the basement is one lightblub. I pulled the string to turn it on, and for a few moments it swung back and forth, making it a little hard to see anything. I had to wait for it to stop before I went looking.

It was in the far corner on the basement, pretty hard to see. I quitely pulled it out in the better lighting. It was really dusty, made me sneeze a couple of times. But that was pretty easy to take care of. And it could use a good sanding, then to be re-painted. All things doable, and hopefully without Matty finding out. She would love it.

**...**

A few days later, Darry and Laura were at work, so it was just me, Matty, and Soda. We were all just hanging around the living room, talking. Soda isn't home much anymore. He's working a lot more, and he's been going to a lot more drag or barrel races. I think it's because he misses Steve so much, keeping himself busy is his only way to keep his mind off it.

Anyway, we were talking about how none of us knew what to get Darry or Laura for Christmas. "It's the first Christmas as husbend and wife, I want to get them something special." Matty said. "Yeah, me too." Soda mumbled, tossing the football I gave him last year.

"Something, they won't forget." I said. "Yeah, and I want to get them something they can do together, since they don't get to do stuff together that much." Matty added. Then Soda snapped his fingers. "I got it!"

"What?" I asked.

"Know how they didn't have much of a honeymoon? They were only gone for three days."

"Yeah, I remember." Matty said.

"Well, if we start saving up now, we can give them money to go on a second honeymoon. They can go for about four or five days. And they can go somewhere nicer, like Florida." Soda explained. I thought about it for a minute.

"That...could work." I said after a few minutes. "Yeah, me and Pony are working weekends, we can save up enough for them to go sometime in the summer." Matty added. "Great, and it can be from all of us." Soda said with a smile.

"Yeah, great idea Soda." I said, and Soda smiled even bigger. I haven't seen him smile like that in a long time.

**...**

Christmas morning soon came. There wasn't many presents under the tree. "Hope this means you guys didn't go all out." Laura said to me, Soda and Matty, holding a mug of hot chocolate. "Actually, no." Matty admitted.

"What does that mean?" Darry asked, his arm around Laura and a cup of coffee in his other hand.

"Well...the three of us are gonna save up our money. So in the last week of June, you guys can go on a second honeymoon ro Maimi Florida." Soda explained. "Honeymoon?" Darry asked. "To Maimi?" Laura added.

"We know it may sound crazy, but we wanna do this for you guys. You deserve it, really. Say you'll go, please." I begged them. Laura and Darry looked at each other for a few moments, as if they were reading each other minds. Darry finally looked back at us.

"Fine, but we'll pay for gas." Darry finally said. Soda, Matty and I all looked at each other and smiled. "Thanks guys." Soda said. "Just consider it part of our Christmas presents to you guys." Laura told us,

A few minutes after we were opening presents, I nudged Matty. "What?" She asked. "C'mon we gotta go see you're present." I informed her. "Oh Lord, Ponyboy what did you get me?" She asked "Don't complaing until you see it." I said. I then took her hand and brought her downstairs.

"Why are we in the basement?" She asked. "Cause you're present is down here." I answered and switched on the light. Matty's jaw nearly dropped to the floor when she saw the vanity. I spent two hours last night after she went to bed dusting, sanding, then painting it. I even put a green and red ribbon on it for show.

"Pony, what did you do?" She asked me."Got a place for you to put on your makeup and store it. There's enough space in your room for you to put it somewhere." I answered. "Where'd you get it?" She asked stepping towards it. "It use to be my mother's."

She looked over at me. "Pony, you shouldn't have..." She started. "It's fine. I know my mom would want you to have it." I told her. Matty then walked over and gave me a kiss. "Thanks." She whispered.

"Merry Christmas." I told her, then gave her a kiss.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Something happened on Valentine's Day. It started out as any other day, even though it was a holiday. Matty and I decided to do something special on the weekend instead, since it was a school day, Darry and Laura did too. Everyone got up when they usually do. We all ate, then went their separate ways. Me and Matty went to school, Darry, Laura and Soda to their jobs. We were actually doing good with saving up money for Darry and Laura. So far, we had almost 200 dollars all together. Matty and I got back home, did our homework, relaxed together.

Then things got different. Usually Soda comes home after Laura but before Darry. Today he didn't. "Where's Sodapop?" He asked when he got home. "Don't know, he's usually home by now." I answered. "Probably just running late. We'll wait until he's home to start dinner." Darry replied then.

We waited ten minutes, then twenty, thirty, an hour. By the time an hour and a half passed, I began to get worried. Where was Soda? When he's late he always calls to let us know where he is. But so far, we didn't have a clue. Where could he be? Sodapop.

Darry called Two-Bit, just to see if he stopped by his place and forgot to call. Two-Bit said he hadn't heard from him, but he'd let us know. Then he called Steve's mother, but she hadn't seen Soda either. I was begging to worry something could've happened to him. A Soc attack maybe. I grabbed onto Matty's hand tightly, she held on back.

"W-we should go looking for him." I suggested. "Ponyboy, Soda is nineteen, pretty much an adult. He can come and go when he pleases. " Darry told me. "But…it's Soda! We have to!" I told him. Darry then took a good look at me, and saw the fear in my eyes.

"Fine, we'll try. But if he can't by 9:00, we're gonna go back home." Darry commanded. So we all grabbed on some coats and headed on out. Matty and I decided to stay together and go to the lot. Laura went to the Dingo, and Darry stopped by the DX.

Matty and I took turns to calling Soda's name. I felt like I was looking for a puppy-dog. But no, I was searching for my older brother. Soda was nowhere near the lot. Matty got the idea of going to Ben and Ell's house. Their mom answered, we've never met her before. She looked like Ben and Ell combined. A lot older though. I could tell by her eyes she had seen a lot through her life, some things she's rather not have seen.

"May I help you?" She asked. "Um, hello. We're friends of Ben's and Ell's." I told her. "Ponyboy and Matty?" She asked. "Y-yes." Matty answered. "Oh, they talk about you two a lot. It's nice to finally meet you. Would you like to come in?"

"No thank you. It's just we can't find my brother Soda, we were wondering if Ben and Ell might've seen him." I explained. "I don't know I'll ask." She said then called over Ben and Ell. Neither one of them have heard from him. "Is he missing?" Ell asked us.

"Well, yes." Matty said truthfully. "Ma, is it ok if we help look?" Ben asked his mom. "Ok, but only for a little while." She answered. Ben and Ell grabbed their coats then came outside with us and the four of us ran off. "I hope you find your brother!" Their mom called. She seemed real nice.

The four of us searched around the neighborhood together for awhile, but then we spilt up. Matty and I went to the park, and by the time we got there, I couldn't take it anymore.

"God damnit where is he?" I cried. "He's somewhere, and I'm sure he's fine." Matty assured me. "But where? I hate not knowing. What if, what if- what if we lost him? Like we did with my mom and dad?" I said and began to fall to the ground. Crying. Matty knelt down next to me, shushed me and hugged me, while rocking back and forth. "He's fine, Pony. I promise you he's fine. You just gotta have faith. "

…

We searched for another half hour or so, then it was 9:00. We had no choice but to go home. There nothing to do when we got there. None of us were in the mood to eat anymore, so we all went off to bed. Even though none of us were tired. I wasn't sure I was gonna be able to sleep tonight. The bed would seem empty without Soda there.

As I climbed in I pulled town the covers, flipping over my pillow. There was a note under it with my name on it. I flipped it open. It was Soda's handwriting!

"Everyone, get in here!" I cried. After was there and calmed down, I read it aloud.

_Everyone,_

_I'm sorry if I scared you all by not showing up. Really. But…this is all happening so fast, I'm not even sure if I can find the right words to explain it. But I'm gonna have to._

_For the past year and a half now, I've been seeing a girl. I never told you guys because she didn't want me to. I tried telling her you were all perfectly nice people but she still refused. So I didn't tell anybody, not even Steve in person or in letters. _

_Her name is Emily. She's not a greaser, but she ain't a Soc either. She's a regular person. We met when her car broke down and I helped her take care of it. After that, we just clicked. All those times I was at "drag races" and not at home when I usually am, I was with her. Emily really is a nice person, one of the nicest girl I ever met (Next to Mom, Laura and Matty of course). Maybe even one of the nicest people I've ever met. She's beautiful too. Her hair is an auburn color and her eyes are the color of summer leaves. She has had a boyfriend be unfaithful to her like Sandy was to me. She knows what I've been through and would never hurt me like Sandy did._

_I had a nice Valentine's Day planned out. My boss gave me the day off, so I could spend it with her. But she was crying when I met up with her. She moved here from San Diego to live with her sick grandma. But she passed away, so now she has to go back. But, she didn't want to leave me. So, I told her I'd go with her, and marry her when we get there. _

_We came back here so I can get some clothes, that's how I'm writing. When we get to San Diego, we'll live with her parents, and I'm gonna get a new job at another gas station. I really like working in one, no matter how sad that sounds. Emily is in the middle of going to school, she wants to become a vet. So once she becomes one and we have enough money, we'll get our own place. Don't worry, I'm still send you guys money for Darry and Laura's second honeymoon. _

_By the time you guys read this, I'll be on a train halfway to San Diego. So there's no point in trying to stop me. I'm sorry I had to do this to you guys. Really. Emily says she wishes she got to meet you guys now. But we're planning on coming back in the summer to visit, so you can all meet then. Take care while I'm gone. Once again, I'm sorry, but when you're in love, you do things you don't normally do._

_Take care,_

_Sodapop Curtis_

Everyone was silent when I finished. We didn't even look at each other. My hand was shaking and making the piece of paper move with it. Everyone took awhile to process what we all just heard.

How could Soda keep a secret this huge for such a long time? How could he find someone new and not even mention her? How could he fall in love again and not even show it? How could, how could, how could…

I was the first one to talk. "We gotta bring him back home."

"It's too late, Ponyboy, he's on his way to California, we can't stop him. He's an adult, he makes his own decisions." Darry replied. "I don't care! We gotta bring him home!" I exclaimed. I really was scared. How could we all get along without Sodapop around? He was the one who calmed down fights when they happened, the one who kept us all from getting at each other's throats; the one who made things a little bit brighter, even back when we were kids.

"Pony, I understand. I don't like this anymore then you do, trust me. None of us do. But there's nothing we can do about it." Darry told me. My grip on the letter got a little tighter, the corner I was holding got all scrunched up. I was now mad at Soda. I wanted to find him and yell at him for doing this. Abandoning his own family for some girl. I ripped his letter in half and threw it on the ground.

"Pony!" Matty yelled at me. "It's not like it's a page from the damn bible, it's a stupid excuse letter my brother wrote. I don't even know if he is my brother anymore!" I yelled. "Pony, you're just in shock and upset over what is happening. You'll calm down in the morning, for now just go to sleep." Laura instructed and one by one everyone left me alone. Matty didn't even give me my kiss good night. Once they all left, I punched the wall real hard. There was now a dent where my fist was. But after that, I broke down crying.

…

My anger turned into sadness. I couldn't even fall asleep. It was lonely with Soda not being there next to me. Talking to me when none of us could sleep, wrapping his arm around me when I got cold. I soon flipped my pillow over to the dry side after awhile.

Just then, I could hear my door creak open. I looked in the doorway, Matty was there, I couldn't see her face well but I knew it was her. "Is it ok if I come in?" She asked me above a whisper. "Sure," I answered. Matty slowly walked in, lifted up the blanket like it was gonna turn to dust, then climbed in next to me. And almost like she knew what I wanted, she wrapped her arm around me.

"I know you're upset and mad at Soda, but it's not like he's gone forever. He's gonna come back, I promise." Matty said to me. "Yeah but…I still can't believe he up and left without caring." I told her.

"He cares, I know he does. It's Soda. Besides, you gotta try putting yourself in his place. If I had to leave and might not come back, wouldn't you wanna come with me without a second thought?" Matty asked. I thought about it. She was right, I would do the same thing. I love her, and I'm sure Soda loves Emily as much as Darry loves Laura or I love Matty.

"Yeah you're right. I mumbled to Matty. She then leaned over, and kissed the back of my neck. A tingle went down my spine, I forgot about all the sadness and hurt for a minute. "I love you." She whispered in my ear. "I love you more." I told her. She replied, "Impossible."

**Did anyone see that coming? I wanted to do more surprises. Sorry if you guys don't like them. But I was thinking of this idea for awhile, and finally decided to use it. But Soda isn't out of the story, he's gonna come back, I promise. **

Stay Gold,

ClarkKentsgirl96


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The next day was kinda hard, it still bothered me not knowing when Soda was gonna come back. It would take me awhile to get over it. I knew Soda was gonna move out sooner or later, but this just came out of nowhere. And a lot sooner then I thought it was gonna happen as well. He always said he was gonna wait until I graduated high school. But things change I guess, then again I was gonna graduate in a few months, so he was somewhat around the right time.

That night at dinner, the phone rang. I wasn't in the mood for eating so I offered to get up and answer it. "Hello?" I greeted. "Hey, Ponyboy."

"Soda!" I yelled. Everyone else came running over to the phone. "Yeah, yeah it's me." He said, staying calm, unlike me. I began asking every question under the sun. "Are you ok? Where are you? Did you really go to San Diego? Whose this Emily girl? Did you guys get married?"

"Whoa calm down. I can't answer a hundred questions at once." He reminded me. "Right sorry." I apologized. "It's fine, I understand."

"So do you know when you're coming back?" I asked. "Not yet, we haven't figured that out." Soda answered. "Well…I was kinda hoping you would get to see me graduate." I told him. And I really did. I wanted Soda there to see me get my diploma more then anyone. And I know he wanted to see me get it too. Since he dropped out of high school, he wanted to see me get mine and see me make it pretty bad.

"Oh right. I forgot. When's the day of the ceremony?" He asked. "June 10th." I told him. "Ok, I'll talk to Emily and we'll make it."

"Thanks, Soda."

"No problem. Can I talk to Darry now?"

"Yeah here he is." 

* * *

><p>We got another phone call the next day, but it wasn't as Soda. And it wasn't as happy. It was more… bitter-sweet, if you could even call it that. It was right after school, Matty and I were finishing up our homework then planning on looking at some college together, we wanna go to the same one. We probably won't have any classes together, but we can see each other in our free time. The phone rang, I got up to get it.<p>

"Hello?" I greeted to the person on the other end. "Ponyboy?" I could tell from the scratchy voice it was Steve's mother, Mrs. Randall. "Yes this is him, what is it Mrs. Randall?"

"I know Soda is in San Diego now, but I wanted to tell him this. So I was hoping either you or Darrel could."

"I'll call him after this, what is it?" I had a feeling this had something to do with Steve. It was either gonna be good, or bad. I prayed for it to be good.  
>"Well…I have some good news… Steve is going to be coming home from Vietnam." She explained. "Well…that's great. Soda will be happy to hear that-"<br>"That's not the whole story, sweetheart," Mrs. Randall said cutting me off. "Wha-what?"

"Steve got shot in the arm, he has no ability of his left hand right now, so he can't fight anymore. That's why he's being sent back." She explained to me. My stomach dropped. Steve…hurt? "Is…is he gonna be ok?"

"In awhile yes. He won't be able to work at DX for some time though." I could hear her trying hard not to cry. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, and Steve. "Well thank you for telling me Mrs. Randall. I'll call Sodapop and let him know."

"Thank you, goodbye Pony."

"Bye." I said and hung up. I didn't know what to do after that, so I just stood there, staring at the wall, trying to go over what just happened. Steve, my brother's best friend; the guy who acted like nothing can hurt him, got shot in the arm during war and doesn't have function of it right now. This… can't be happening. Everything that's been happening lately shouldn't be. They all seemed impossible before they began to occur.

Matty finally came over to him. "Pony, who was that?" She asked. I didn't answer her right away. "Ponyboy…what's wrong?" She asked. I was finally able to find my voice again so I could tell her. "Steve….Steve was hurt in the war, and has to come back home."

Matty bit her bottom lip, then looked around, as if she was thinking the same thing I was a few moments ago. "Is he…gonna be ok?" She asked me. "Eventually."

The two of us didn't say anything for a few seconds. "I never, never got along with him when he was around. But now, I'm scared for him." I told Matty. "I know, I know. But it's gonna be alright… I hope." We then hugged each other for awhile after that.

When Darry came home, I told him. And asked him to call Sodapop, cause I knew I wouldn't be able to do it, so he did. I wasn't in the room when he made the call, so I couldn't hear what he was saying. When he came back out, I asked how Soda took it.

"He…started crying," He paused for a minute. "He really wishes he can be here when Steve comes home, but he can't make it right now. He took it pretty hard." I didn't really know what to say, so I just gave Darry a hug, he hugged back.

* * *

><p>Steve came home a few days later. We all went to the bus station with his mother to pick him up. A few minutes earlier then it was suppose to, a bus rolled up around the corner. It screeched and slowed down. The doors opened, one by one people came off.<p>

Then, a guy that looked like Steve came off, slowly. He had a sling on his left arm, and he was carrying what looked like a heavy bag with his right. It was Steve, but something about him just seemed different. When he met eyes with us, he didn't have that tough look he use to have on his face whenever we saw him. Now, he looked like a scared little kid who wanted his mother.

When he saw his mom, the two began walking towards one another, Steve dropped his bag to hug her with his good arm. Mrs. Randall was crying, Steve was a little too. I wrapped my arm around Matty, and pulled her closer to me. She put her arm around my waist.

When Steve was done hugging his mom, he hugged us one by one. When he got to me, he kept saying, "I'm sorry for how I treated you kid, I'm sorry."  
>"It's fine, I forgave you a long time ago." I told him. "I miss Soda, I wish he could here, so it could feel a little bit better." He said to me. "I know, we all miss him."<p>

**Yup, Steve's back. Yet another surprise. This is late, i know. But I'm back in school, so life is busy again, sadly. But I am determined to finish this story, and I'm not giving up! **


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Things started to calm down for awhile. Steve was home and safe again, but he was still pretty weak, and shook up. He didn't like talking about what happened to him in the army, which we all understood and accepted. All he would tell us is that war is a scary place. You see things you thought you only could in nightmares, and it changes who you are. I didn't even want to imagine the things he went through while in Vietnam.

Soda called every few days to check in on us, see how everyone was doing. He let us know how things were going for him too. It took him awhile but he finally found a job at a gas station with good hours and a good pay to go with it. And he said that Emily was doing well in school and could graduate next year. They were planning to get married sometime this summer.

A few days before my 17th birthday, I walked into my History class and there was a note on my desk. A lot of people were already in class, so anyone could have put it there. I slowly picked it up and unfolded it.

'_Meet me in the janitor's closet near the cafeteria during lunch for an early birthday present. -M'_ It read. I guessed M meant Matty. The handwriting was a little more messier then hers, and I didn't have a good feeling about it. But there was some sort of good curiosity I had about the letter, so I figured I'd just do what it said. So when lunch came around I found the janitor's closet. I slowly stepped in. The lights were off, but I could tell that this was a pretty big closet. They use to keep a lot of cleaning supplies in here, but then they switched closets, so now it's a lot of empty space.

When I shut the door, the tiny space became pitch black. It took my eyes to adjust to the darkness. In the corner, I saw a figure. "Matty?" I said to it. I then heard a click, and a tiny light bulb lit up the room. But it wasn't Matty that turned it on. It was Dede! I should have known, how could I have been so stupid.? Matty wouldn't do something like this, but Dede sure would.

"Guess again." She said to me. "What the hell do you thinking you're doing?" I said to her. "I'm bored, and it came to my attention you're one of the few guys I haven't done anything fun with yet, so I figured we'd get it over with." She explained to me, trying to sound seductive but it wasn't working. I'm not attracted to her, at all. I love Matty, she's the only I ever loved.

"Well forget it. I wouldn't do anything with you even if we were the only two people left and the human race depended on it." I said and began to leave. But she stood in front of the door, blocking my only exit. "I don't think so."

"Move your little un-virgin ass." I yelled at her.

"No."

"Why can't you get it through your thick skull that I don't wanna get in your pants, and I never will so quit trying! Guys aren't toys you can play with and throw away with once you get bored. Not only that but I have a girlfriend that I'm in love with!" I said, my voice growing louder, letting out all my annoyance towards her and letting her exactly what was on my mind.

When I finished she just rolled her eyes and let out a snort. "You really need to just shut up. You try to act different from other guys but you're not. I know that there's a little bit of lust in all of them, so since you're not gonna let it out on your girlfriend, you're gonna on me." She then walked towards me and put her hand on my pants right near my place. I didn't feel anything, not even a little spark I feel even when I touch Matty's hand. I slapped it away, but then pushed me against a wall and tried to put her hand down my pants.

"Get the - away from me!" I yelled. Just then the door flew open, Ben was there. "Ponyboy, what the hell is going on?" He asked. A crowd then began to form around him. The one person that stood out in it was Matty. All she saw was Dede with her hand on my belt buckle and me against a wall.  
>Her mouth dropped opened, her eyes widened and became shiny from tears forming up in them. I quickly pushed Dede away and she fell onto the ground. "Matty…I swear on my life this isn't what it looks like." I said stepping towards her. She stepped away, then slapped me across the face. It stung. Not just cause she hit me pretty hard, but because the girl I love was mad at me and I could feel it.<p>

Matty's face was a mix of shock, sadness, and madness. A small tear fell out of her left eye. "You bastard," She said, trying to yell but it came out a whisper. She then ran off, out of the school. "Matty wait!" I called. I started to go after her, but saw that there was no point. I then turned around. Dede was now standing in the doorway of the closet. I walked back over to her.

"You bitch! You slut! You mother - tramp! Are you happy with what you did? Hope you rot in hell, my girlfriend hates me now cause of you!" I yelled at her, forgetting that a bunch of people were still standing there watching me. And not caring that Dede was a girl. I slapped her a whole lot harder then Matty slapped me. It was hard enough for Dede to fall to the ground, and when she looked up at me both of her nostrils were bleeding. I then ran off.

I didn't stop till I got home, I didn't care if I was missing school. I looked in every room in the house. Matty wasn't there. So I went to the lot, the park, the Dingo, the hardware store. She was nowhere to be found. So I gave up when I got home, Matty's door was closed. It was open when I left.

I put my ear next to it. I could hear her sniffling. I quietly knocked on her door. "Matty…" She didn't answer. I knocked again. "Baby, please talk to me. What you saw, is not what you think at all. Dede was the one trying to cop a feel on me. You know I would never do anything to hurt you like that. Ever, I swear on my parent's life. I…I love you. More then life itself. Please believe me."

Once again, no answer. I stood out there for a few more minutes before giving up and going into my room. I began to cry myself. I hated the feeling of Matty not believing me, thinking I would something to hurt her, her hating me.

There was soon a knock on our screen door, so I wiped my tears away and went to answer it. Ben was there. I let him in. "Hey man." I said trying not to sound like I was just crying.

"Today, I walked by the janitor's closet and heard you yelling, then open the door to you and Dede. What was going on?"

"She was trying to put the moves on me, I swear. I tried everything to get her to leave me alone, but she wouldn't. Now Matty thinks I'm a cheating jackass and hates me and it's all Dede's fault; and Matty doesn't know that I wouldn't even think about being with another girl cause she's the only girl I wanna be with!" I cried pouring my heart out to Ben. He stood there for a minute, staring at the porch ground.

"Want me and try and talk to her?" He offered. "Yes please, I just want her to know the truth." I told him. "I know, I know." Ben then walked inside to Matty's door and knocked. "It's Ben, Matty. Can you let me in?" A few moments later, the door opened enough for Ben to squeeze in, then closed again.

Ben was in there for awhile. All I could hear were the murmurs of their voices. I sat on the porch on the chair, praying Ben could get Matty to understand.

What seemed like forever, Ben finally stepped. Back outside. "Will she talk to me now?" I asked him standing up. "Yeah but she just needs time , you're gonna have to wait. I gotta go home now, Pones. See ya around." He said and began to walk home. "Ben!" I yelled stopping him. He turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks , you're a great friend."

"No problem, anytime."

I then waited a little while longer on the porch before Matty slowly came out, and sat next to me without a word. Her hair was a little messy. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her makeup had run off, but she still looked beautiful. She didn't look at me. She just kept her head down

I was too afraid to say anything, so I just slowly put my hand on her knee. She finally spoke, but she didn't move her head. "Ponyboy, seeing you and Dede…it brought my world down. I thought you didn't love me anymore, and that kind of pain…it's too unbearable."

I then pulled her head up so she could look me in the eyes. "I promise you Matty, I'm never gonna stop loving you." I vowed to her, then pulled her over and kissed her.

At that moment I knew that Dede couldn't compare to Matty at all. And that she could all she wanted with boys, but she would never find love like me and Matty have. And lastly, that I would never find a girl as beautiful inside and out as Matty.

**Another unexpected twist, hope I didn't scare anybody too bad. You should know better, I would never break Matty and Ponyboy up. anyway everyone please keep reviewing while you can, there aren't gonna be many chapters left, sadly. But I'm sure you'll all be happy with the way it ends. **


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

By the time my birthday rolled around, I wasn't worried if people were gonna get me presents when I didn't want them to for once. Since it was that wonderful (not really) time of year when college acceptation letters start coming in, I was worried more about that. Matty and I wanted to stick together, so we researched some colleges together and applied to a bunch of the same ones. The one I was really hoping to get into was University of Oklahoma, since they had the best classes for journalism out of all the colleges I looked at. Matty liked University of Tulsa a lot, which I liked too, and it was close to home.  
>I woke up the morning of my birthday to smell of sausages being made. I really don't mind having a big breakfast on my birthday. I'm a guy-a man in one year- I like to eat. A nice big breakfast is all I need for a present on my birthday.<br>I figured everyone would be pitching in to make breakfast, but when I walked into the kitchen, it was just Matty. And she already had pancakes and omelets on the table. Not only that, but she was already all done up for the day. She must have gotten up pretty early, which is big for her since she likes to sleep like there's no tomorrow.  
>She sensed I was standing in the doorway and came over to me. She gave me a hug and a kiss. "Happy Birthday, Pony." She said to me. "You do this all by yourself?" I asked her. She nodded. "I know you don't like it when I made a big fuss out of your birthday, but I figured you couldn't say no to breakfast." She explained.<br>"Yeah…I can't. This looks amazing, you must've put a lot of work into it."  
>"Not as much as you think. I kinda got use to cooking." I sat down at the table and poured some orange juice into a glass. I then stacked my plate high with pancakes and doused them with syrup. "Aren't you gonna wait for the sausage?" Matty asked. "Oh yeah, right." I replied. Matty then handed me some on a plate and I let a few drop onto mine.<br>"Hey, I never asked, how long have you've been cooking for?"  
>"Since I was about ten," she answered, then her voice began to trail off. I looked at her. Ten was how old she was when her mother got hit. "Oh, I'm sorry babe. You don't have to say anything else about it." I told her.<br>"No it's fine. I use to not like talking about it but now it makes me feel better, especially when it's with you,"  
>"Yeah but still, I don't wanna bring you down when it's suppose to be a nice day."<br>"Fine then, just eat your breakfast."

* * *

><p>Matty and I still had school that day, it's not like my birthday is a national holiday or anything. In history, I couldn't help but notice that Dede wasn't in her usual seat. Even though she never paid attention in class and always got bad grades, but she never missed a day of school.<br>At lunch, I sat on the bleachers with Matty, Ben, Ell and Nick. As I sat down next to Matty, Ell said. "Happy birthday, Pones."  
>"How'd ya find out?" I asked her. "Girls tell their friends everything about their boyfriends." She said motioning to Matty. "Oh yippee." I said sarcastically. She then tossed me the cookies Ben and Ell's mom always makes for them. "Here, my ma gave me the recipe. I hope I didn't screw it up." She explained to me. I took a bite. "They're just as good as your mom's, thanks."<br>"No problem. They're from Ben too." Said Ell.  
>It was quiet for awhile, but then Nick changed subjects. "Did any of ya hear about that Dede chick?"<br>"No what happened?" Ben asked. "Well I don't know if it's for sure, but I heard she went to the clinic today to take a pregnancy test. That's why she's not in school today."  
>"Doesn't surprise me, stupid slut got what was coming to her." Matty muttered. Although she knew I would never try to get with Dede, she still hated her for trying to cop a feel on me. I just pulled Matty closer to me.<br>"She know who the dad is?" Ell asked Nick. "Probably not." Ben commented. "Well you know what they say; karma's a bitch." I added. Matty looked up at me and smiled. I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

When Matty and I got home from school, I checked the mailbox. I've been doing that everyday cause of acceptance letters. I flipped threw the mail when we got inside. There was a bunch of junk mail, but then I found envelopes that had me and Matty's names on it. So I handed Matty hers. I took a closer look on the envelope. It said University of Oklahoma.  
>I teared open the envelope trying not to rip what was inside. I unfolded the paper and quickly read what it said. I dropped the letter on the table and hugged Matty. "What is it?" She asked.<br>"I got in! I got into U of Oklahoma!" I shouted to her. "Really that's great! I'm proud of you, I know you really like that one." She said then gave me a hug. "How about you, did you get in?" I asked. "I don't know I haven't read the letter yet." She answered, so I gave her a chance too. As she did, her expression changed.  
>"What is it?" I asked. "I didn't get in, Ponyboy." She told me looking up. "Oh," I said. That changes things. I really liked U of O, but I didn't wanna go there without Matty. It was real quiet for a few minutes. Neither one of us really knew what to say. Matty finally sighed.<br>"Go there, Ponyboy."  
>"What?"<br>"You heard me, you got accepted, and that's the one place you wanna go, I shouldn't be holding you back. I know how much you wanna be a writer. I don't wanna stop you from fulfilling your dreams."  
>"Matty, you could never stop me from fulfilling my dreams, part of them is being with you forever. Sides, we both applied to a bunch more colleges. Lots of them will help me get a major in journalism. We're bound to both get into one of them and we can go together. There's plenty of colleges I can find that I wanna go to, but I'll never find another girl like you."<br>Matty then sighed, then hugged me real tight. I kissed her neck. I wasn't gonna go anywhere without her.

* * *

><p>A few days passed. One day when I checked the mail there were letters for me and Matty. These ones were from the University of Tulsa. This is the college Matty wanted to get into. I have to admit, it wasn't U of O, but I really liked it.<br>"Let's read our letters at the same time." I told Matty. "Ok." We then opened the letters and then read them. When we finished, we looked up at one another. "Did you get in?" I asked her.  
>She slowly nodded. "Yeah. Did you."<br>I then nodded too. "Yeah." She smiled then hugged me. "You sure you're not just going to this college cause of me?" She asked. "No, I really like this place to. " I assured her.  
>"Then I guess we're going to University of Tulsa, together."<p>

**See everyone? Nothing will split up Matty and Ponyboy. I'm still in high school, I don't know much about college. I probably should though, since my sister just started her first year. :p Anyway, hope everyone liked this chapter. Few more left!**


	48. Chapter 48

Prom was a few weeks after my birthday. I never saw the point of prom. It cost a lot of money, Socs would sneak in booze and get drunk, sometimes greasers would get kicked out for trying to start fights. But Matty was really looking forward to it. I guess prom is more of a girl thing really. They get to wear a nice fancy dress, have their dates put the fancy flower corsage on their wrists, drive to the hall in a fancy car, sometimes loose their virginity. I was hoping Matty wasn't planning on that happening.

I asked her what she liked about prom. "I don't know, I feel like it's gonna be the only time in my high school years when people won't look at me as a greaser girl. I'll be done up like everyone else there and we'll all pretty much look the same. I guess, it's the same chance to have people accept me for who I am."

"Matty, you shouldn't worry about what other people think of you." I reminded her.

"I know, but, these four years have been hard. I wasn't in Tulsa for freshman year, but a lot of shit happened in my old town that I got involved with. Then my dad started beating me again and I had to leave my own home-if you could call it that. The Socs hitting me with their car, them coming back for us and almost hurting you. You got hurt in that rumble, and that Dede bitch. I just feel like this will be the one night where be some peace. Maybe a little fun too."  
>I thought about what she said for a little bit, and let it sink in. I guess she was right. We have been through a lot in high school. Maybe this could be a night when we could just forget about all it. "Ok, then we'll go to prom."<p>

"Thanks Pony." Then it was quiet for a moments, before I thought of something. "You don't plan on wanting to…"

She stopped me before I could finish. "Oh God no Pony! I want the night to be special, but not like that. That's for another night, I'll let you know when I'm ready."

"Ok good." I said and kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>Everyone else was getting ready for prom too. A senior named Vic asked Ell to it, but Ben didn't want her to go. "She's only a sophomore, he's a senior. He's an older guy." He said to me and Matty. "It's just one date, it probably doesn't mean anything." Matty said. But Ben still didn't like it. I can see why he was protective over Ell. She's a young greaser girl and she's African-American, she sticks out and people like to bug her bout it. But Vic seemed like a nice guy.<p>

Ben asked a girl who wasn't a Soc or a greaser, which I thought was a smart move. There only other greaser girl at school 'sides Ell and Matty was Dede, and she wasn't even there anymore. And if Ben asked a Soc girl she'd probably turn him down. The girl Ben asked was named Julie. She had dirty blonde hair and brown hairs. She has been in some of my classes in the past years, she's pretty smart. Nice too. It didn't surprise when she said yes to Ben.

Nick didn't wanna go to prom. He wouldn't have a date. He could've asked a girl to cover it up, but he said he'd rather not do that. And he definitely couldn't bring a boy. He might get in trouble if he did that. So his only choice was to not go. I felt sorry for him. I was actually looking forward to prom, it was starting to seem like fun. Nick didn't even get to go, he was gonna miss out on a lot.

Now that we knew were going to prom, we had to figure out what we would wear. I tried on the tux I wore to Darry's wedding, it was almost too small now. The pants now stopped above my ankles. So I went into my closet and found Soda's. I tried it on. It…actually fit. I guess I would have to wear it.

Matty wanted to wear the dress she wore to the wedding too, but she wanted to change it up a bit. She got an old sewing machine and kit and went to work in her room. She wouldn't let me see what she was doing to it though. But I was surprised she even knew how to sew in the first place. She always keeps surprising me.

I could already tell prom was gonna be a big night.

* * *

><p>When the day of prom came, around noon, Matty kicked me out of the house. "Why?" I asked. "Cause I'm gonna start getting ready soon, and I don't want you to see me till I'm done." Right now all Matty had on was jeans and one of my muscle shirts that was blue and a little big on her. I think I wore it the night I went to drive-in and met Cherry Valence. Matty had brushed her hair but didn't put it up in any way, and he makeup was limited.<br>I didn't really understand why she wanted me to lave but I didn't ask anymore questions. I grabbed my tux and me and Darry went on over to Ben's. Two-Bit was there too, and Ell was leaving to go to our house. She said she was gonna help Matty get ready and get herself ready too. "What's with girls and getting ready together?" I asked Darry.

"I've been around for 23 years and still don't know." He answered. So the four of us just hung around for awhile. Guys don't take as long as girls to get ready. Steve even showed up after awhile. He doesn't like hanging out as much since he got home. He spends most time at his house. But his arm has gotten better and he can work again. And he's slowly coming around.

Then it was time for me and Ben to get ready. We washed our faces, got into our tuxes and greased our hair, and then it was it. We were about to leave when Darry stopped me. "I almost forgot!" He said then handed me a box with a flower in it. "What is this?"

"Matty's corsage. Before prom you put it on her wrist then she'll pin one to your tux."

So then we all headed back to our house, where we all planned to meet up for pictures. A few minutes after we got there, Ben and Ell's dates showed up. Vic came out, he's a tall guy, he kinda has Darry's build. He has blackish hair and olive skin. To me, he seems like he could be a greaser. But since his parents have money he's not. But he ain't a Soc cause he doesn't live on the South side.

Julie's dress was flowy and yellow, she had on sandals instead of heels and she wore her hair down and wavy. She looked different, but nice. She shock hands with everyone, and said hi. I could tell she was a pretty calm and easy-going person. She smelt a little funny though.

Then Laura came outside with her camera, then came Ell. She had on a red dress with black heels. Her hair was back up in a bun. I could tell Ben wasn't happy with how she looked, but he out on a smile. Then Matty stepped out.

She was…she was stunning. She worked on the blue dress pretty good. She took an inch or two off the top and bottom, and it looked a little tighter, but not too tight, like how Dede wore her clothes. She did her hair in half bun again, but this time she had less hair flowing and it was curled. Her makeup was a cross between what it looks like on a regular day and what it looked like at the wedding. Why does she always have to look so god damn beautiful.

She smiled as she walked over to me. "Hi." She said when she came to me. "Hi." I answered. "You clean up nice." She told me. "You look breathe-taking."

"That explains the look on your face." That got me smiling a little more. I peaked over at Laura, and she was already taking pictures of us.

Next we started doing one another's corsages. We all took turns and Laura took pictures of all of us doing it. I didn't have much of a problem putting on Matty's corsage, but it took her a little bit of effort to do my pin. Luckily she didn't stick me with it. After that it was picture time. There pictures of us by ourselves, pictures of just the guys, pictures of just the girls, pictures of the couples, even some pictures with Darry and Laura.

Laura then checked her watch and told us we better get going. Ben and Ell and their dates got into Vic's car, while me and Matty got into ours. I rolled down the windows a little bit and put on the radio.

"I can't believe this night is here. I've been waiting for it forever." Matty said on the way there. "I know, it's kinda crazy huh?"

"And to think, a few short weeks, high school will be over…and we're gonna go to college."

"Think we can make it?" I asked. "If I got you I can." She said, I smiled and took one hand off the wheel and rested it on her knee.

* * *

><p>Prom was at a hotel bout forty-five minutes away. When we got there we walked up the stairs to the hall and got cards telling us what table to sit at. Luckily us three couples were all seated at the same one. We sat down and talked for awhile until the food came out. It was chicken, it was pretty good. Not as good or as filling as Darry's but I ate it all along with the side dishes.<p>

I looked around at other tables. Some Socs had sunk in flasks and poured the alcohol into their soup or drinks. 'How does that even taste good?' I wondered. Once they got drunk they'd get kicked out though.

When the dinner was over the dancing started. The first few songs were music we don't listen to, Beatles and what not. But they finally put on some good music we could sing along to. Then of course there was slow songs. I'm still not much of a dancer, but I've gotten better. Matty didn't have to tell me what to do this time. I even held her a little closer too. I looked over at Ben and Julie. They were talking and smiling at each other. So were Vic and Ell. Guess they were all pretty good matches. Ben and Julie were both pretty relaxed people. While Vic and Ell both seemed like the kind of people who can be real nice but if they're provoked they will fight back. I was happy for the four of them.

Prom king and queen were crowned. They were Socs of course. I didn't really wanna win anyway. It was one big popularity contest, for a stupid cardboard crown. Sides I'd look stupid in it anyway.

A few drunk Socs got into fights and were kicked out, but nothing big. No punches were thrown or anything. And the Socs left us greaser alone, which is what I wanted.

Prom didn't end till after Midnight. Some couples booked hotel rooms for the night to go the distance, but me and Matty already decided we weren't doing that tonight. Matty was already tuckered out. She fell asleep on the way home.

When I pulled up to our house, her head was rested on her shoulder. I shock her to wake her up. When that didn't work I kissed her cheek. "Matty,"

"Mmm…" She mumbled. "Wake up, gorgeous, we're home."

"Mmm." She said again. Seeing I wasn't gonna get her up I got up, opened her door and gently got her into my arms and carried her. She was pretty light. He head and legs dangled she still remained knocked out. Darry left the door unlocked, so I quietly kicked it open. I brought Matty into her room and slowly and carefully placed her on her bed. She was still fully in her prom dress in makeup, I didn't wanna undress her. So I just slipped off her heels. I kissed her good night then went off to my room.

I got out of my tux until I was in my undershirt and boxers, and climbed into bed. As I fell asleep I had to admit, I had a good time tonight.

**Aww what a nice prom night (I've never been to prom, so that's why that part didn't have much detail) Pony and Matty have grown up a lot! They'll be graduating soon, so stay tuned. Stay Gold!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey everyone quick note at the end of the chapter like usually but please read! thanks, its a little important **

Chapter 49

The anniversary of Johnny and Dally's deaths didn't sneak up on me this time, I knew it was coming. I was ready, well not really. I hate calling it that, "anniversary". Makes it sound it it's something good. Like Laura and Darry's wedding anniversary, that was nice. Cause that brought up a bunch of nice memories, this just brought up the terrible grief I felt three years ago when I lost two of my best buddies. Doomsday is a better name for it.

The day before Darry called the school to tell them I wouldn't be in the next day. Matty too. She begged Darry too, sides he was worried she might ditch school again.

I was too scared to go to sleep that night, cause I knew I was gonna have nightmares. I even tried forcing myself to stay awake. I wish I had Soda there to talk to and hug me, but he was in San Diego, with his fiancée, probably sharing a bed with her now. I couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy for a moment. I kinda felt replaced by this Emily girl. Soda always seemed to confide in me when he lived with us. He even told me his plans on marrying Sandy. But then this new girl came along and he didn't even tell me about her. Sure I didn't tell him about me and Matty right away, but he didn't find out by me running away with her.

I don't know how, but I was soon able to fall asleep. That's when the nightmares started. The were the worse yet. Worse then the ones last year, including the one where I was reading to Johnny and the book caught on fire. At one point Matty came into to wake me up cause I was screaming so loud. I was so startled I accidentally hit her. She fell to the ground. After I woke up a little more and came to my senses I rushed over to her.

"Matty, Matty babe I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to, it's the nightmares. Really. I'm sorry honey."

"It's ok I understand." She reassured me. Darry and Laura then came rushing in. "What happened?" Darry asked. "I hit Matty by accident. I didn't mean to I was dreaming, I promise." I would never mean to hurt Matty on purpose, seeing her rub her face and knowing I caused it stabbed me in the chest.

"You ok, Matty?" Laura asked. "Yeah I'm fine, it's nothing bad." She told them. "Ponyboy, you sure you're fine?" Darry asked me. I didn't answer right away. "I think I am now." I finally said.

"Can I sleep in here with Ponyboy? He shouldn't be alone. His dreams weren't this bad when Soda was here. I'll sleep on the floor if I have to." Matty said to Laura and Darry. They thought about it for a minute. "Well considering the circumstances, for tonight." Laura said. They stayed with us for a few more minutes to see if I was calm then they left. Matty got some blankets and a pillow from her room and set them on the floor.

Neither one of us could sleep though. But we didn't talk to one another either. I finally asked her to come up onto the bed with me and she slowly did. She put her arm around me like Soda would. "Do you wanna talk about your dreams? Maybe it'll help you feel better?" She whispered. So I did, but then I started crying.

"I hate this, Matty. I hate going through this every year. And it's just getting worse. I hurt you this time. What if soon enough, I hurt myself?" I confessed to her. She hugged me tighter and hugged me. She then said into my ear,

"I know you're scared Ponyboy. I know what you're going through. Death does things to people. You just need to calm down right now. Tomorrow I'm gonna try and help you."

"How?' I asked.

"You'll see. Just relax and try to get some sleep. And don't think about having nightmares. That'll just make you have worse ones." She said to me. And then she left it at that. I tried falling asleep, it was hard. She soon did though. I could feel her heavily breathing next to me. I soon wrapped one of my arms around her and she sighed calmly. That somehow helped me fall asleep.

I knew I had bad dreams after that, but I don't remember them. I just knew I did because my sheets and pillow were wet from me sweating, and I had dried up tears on my face. Sometimes I cry in my sleep when I have nightmares. When I woke up I could tell it was mid-morning by the brightness of the sun, even though I had my eyes closed. Darry and Laura were off at work.

I stretched my arm out to feel for Matty, but she wasn't there. I opened my eyes and sure enough, her spot were empty. Did she go off to school anyway. Oh please don't…

"Matty?" I called her. She then walked in. she was already ready for the day. She dressed more casual then usual since we'd probably be just hanging around the house, but she had shoes on. "What's wrong, have another bad dream?" She asked. Right now, I felt like Matty was more of my mother than my girlfriend.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you were here." I answered sitting up. "I'm here, I'm not gonna leave you.' She said, then came over and sat down next to me. "Did I scream?" I asked her. "No, but you muttered things I couldn't understand and cried. I tried hugging you and waking you up, but it didn't work. I was scared."

"I'm sorry I scared you." I apologized to her. "It's fine, sides I was scared than worried." I sighed, then rested my head against her shoulder. "Do you want any breakfast?" She asked me. "I'm not really hungry." I answered.

"You have to eat. How about I just make a little bit of oatmeal?" She offered. "Fine," I said then she got up. I followed her cause I didn't feel like being alone, but I sat on the couch while she made the oatmeal in the kitchen. I turned on the TV and Mickey was on, but I didn't cheer up like I usually do. Me and Matty sat on the couch and watched it while we ate breakfast, but I still felt kinda numb. I didn't even really eat or taste the oatmeal. It didn't have much of a taste, Matty put some sugar in it though. But I just opened my mouth and let it fall down my throat.

When we finished, Matty put the bowls in the sink. "You should probably take a shower and get ready." She said to me when she came back. "Why, I ain't going anywhere." I said.

"Yeah you are."

"Where?"

"You'll find out, just clean yourself up." I didn't ask any more questions, I just got up and went into the bathroom. I took my time in the shower, I was still a little groggy since I didn't get much sleep. I didn't put too much grease in my hair, and just put on the first things my hand touched in my dresser. When I was done Matty was waiting by the front door. "C'mon." She said.

We walked down the street holding hands, Matty was kinda leading me the whole time. Not many people were outside, at times it was only us. We walked for awhile to a side of town I don't normally go to. We finally got near the cemetery. I stopped in my tracks.

"Oh no, no Matty, not here. Anywhere but here." I said to her. "C'mon Ponyboy," She said pulling my arm. "No, I haven't been here since the funeral. I can't, I can't be here."

"Listen to me Ponyboy, I know it hard to be here. But, one time when I was younger I went to my mother's grave and just…talked to it. As if I was talking to her. I talked to her about everything. What was on my mind, my problems, how much I miss her. It really helped. After that, things got easier.

"I hate seeing you this way, it kills me inside just as much as it kills you. I didn't tell you this, but I get bad dreams when you do too. There always about you hurting yourself somehow or worse. All I wanna do is help you. Just please do this for me, even if it doesn't work it'll make me feel better."

I thought about it for a second, and sighed. "alright." I said. We then went inside the cemetery and looked around for Johnny and Dally's grave. They were next to each other. They had their full names, birthdays and date of deaths. There weren't any inscriptions though, that bothered me. I got stiff when I saw them. I didn't know what to do now. "Go ahead," Matty said to me.

"What should I say?" I asked. "Anything you want to." I then slowly inched closer to their graves. I figured I would talk to Johnny first.

"He-hey Johnny. It's me, Ponyboy. I know it's been awhile since I've come here, but, I just didn't know if I could before."-I paused for a minute- "Um, I'm not alone, I have someone here to." I looked over at Matty. She stepped over next to me, I put my arm around her. "Johnny…this is Matty." I introduced her.

"Hi, Johnny, nice to meet you finally," She said. She then stepped back.

"She's um, she's my girlfriend. My first one too, and I love her. I love her more then anything. I've have my first kiss with her, first slow dance, she was with me the first time I drove a car; we haven't have our first time yet, but we will soon." I then stopped to think. "You know she's, she's helped me through a lot. Some of it has to do with you and Dally, but also with other things like my parents."

"Johnny, I really miss ya buddy. You were my best friend, and always will be. I wish I could've helped you when we were in that fire. And sometimes…sometimes I wish it was me. But then, I remember you're letter. I know you said you didn't have much to live for, but you also said sixteen years isn't long enough. And it isn't, you lived a short life, but it won't be forgotten.

"And lastly, I'm trying to stay gold like you told me to. Sometimes it's hard, but Matty here helps me sometimes." I finally stopped again. "Bye Johnny, I'll come back again soon I promise. But I'm gonna stop by again soon I promise. I'm gonna go talk to Dally now." I told Johnny then moved on over to Dally's grave. I had a little tear in my eye, but I knew I could do this.

" Dally's it's Ponyboy. I know you probably think I'm stupid for doing this, but I just wanna talk to you. First of all, I've had to toughen up since the last time I saw you. I've have to deal with Socs not only me, but people I care about. Like my girlfriend over there, her name's Matty. She once got hit by some Socs with their car, on purpose and I felt helpless. I knew I couldn't protect her at that moment but I wanted nothing more. I just, feel real protective of her, and the thought of losing her is unbearable. I guess that's how you felt with Johnny. But even with the toughing up I'm still the same person, don't worry."

"Dally, I know you won't believe, but I miss ya. Really I do. There were times when I couldn't stand you, but we were friends. Sides you helped with a lot. You didn't have to go and kill yourself, but I guess everything happens for a reason. Anyways, wherever you are I hope you're with Johnny, and I hope you're finally at peace. Bye."

I walked over to Matty, and she hugged me for a long time. "How do you feel now?" She asked me. "Better, a lot better." I answered honestly. "good." She said. I then kissed her for awhile, then pulled her close to me.

"I love you, so much." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered in mine. I then thought of something. "Matty…"

"What Ponyboy?"

"Can we go find my parent's grave? I want them to meet you." Matty smiled a little bit. "Sure Pony,"

**Hey, it's the note I said would be here :). Ok so I know I've been saying lately that there aren't many chapters left, so I'm just gonna come out and say it, this is the second to last chapter. There will be a pretty long Chapter 50 and then probably and eplouge and then you would get to the point in the book where there's no pages left. It's bitter-sweet for me. This is my first fanfic, and I really enjoyed writing it. But there's more stories I wanna write. Second, I'm surprise by all the awesome feedback you guys give me, I didn't think of myself as that good a of a writer. But the reviews have been slow lately. So since there isn't much time left...please review! I'm thinking of writing a squeal, so if you guys request one I will. Kay, I better go now, I've talked long enough, Stay Gold! **

**~ClarkKentsgirl96  
><strong>


	50. Chapter 50

**Here it is everybody, the last chapter. I hope it's the best, i worked pretty hard on it. Ok I'm gonna go cry now, you all grab some popcorn and tissues and start reading**

Chapter 50

After talking to Johnny and Dallas's grave, and then my parents, I felt so much better. Like a huge weight was lifted off my chest. I felt free. I now knew I could handle this day every year. The grief could never go away, that much I knew. But at least now I could control it.

I told Dally and Laura about it when they came home, they were happy for me. "It was Matty's idea." I told them. I was in such a good mood, I called Soda up to tell him about it.

"That's great, Ponyboy. I'm glad you can finally find a way to handle this." And I could he was. I knew that Soda could always be there for me.

"Thanks man, I really miss you." I told him.

"I miss you too, but I'm gonna try and get back to Tulsa for your graduation."

"It's in three weeks." I reminded him.

"Ok, me and Emily will be there."

"Emily's coming with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I want her to meet you guys."

"Oh yeah, right." We talked for awhile longer fore I gave the phone to Darry. I thought about what Soda said for a little while after that. I was gonna meet the girl he wanted to marry. The one he left us for and gave up his life for. I was worried what she might be like. I'd hate to meet her and have it turn out Soda did something stupid and wasn't worth it. I even talked to Matty about it. We were sitting outside one night on the front porch. Laura and Darry were inside in their room.

"I think it was worth it." She stated. "How come?" I asked. "Cause Soda ran away with her cause he loves her, and if you do something for love, it's always worth it." Matty explained.

"I guess you're right, but I'm worried she might not like us or something."

"How can she not like you?"

"I don't know."

"Try not to worry too much, Ponyboy, you have bigger things to handle, like graduation."

"Oh right."

"I'm kinda scared, I don't want it to end."

"Why?"

"Cause after high school, we go to college. It's gonna be a whole new place. And shortly after that, we'll be in the real world, having to make money and be adults and stuff."

"Yeah I know, but it's what we've been waiting for, and we can handle it. Once you go out in the real world, it doesn't matter if we're greasers or Socs anymore, people will accept us for who we are. Sides, don't you wanna go to college to help kids?"

"Yeah I do."

"How do you wanna help them? Be a teacher like Laura?"

"No, that's nice, but not for me. I wanna really help kids, with problems, like I did. I did some research, and I wanna be a social worker."

"What would you do?"

"I'd help find homes for kids who are abused or lost their parents."

"That sounds really nice, and something you would be really good at."

"Really, you can do anything, Matty."

She then pulled me over and kissed me. I put my arms around her and she did the same to me. We were the only ones outside in the neighborhood. A while into it I put my hand on her back and felt the back of her bra. Even though I wanted to, I didn't. Not just cause we were outside, but also because I knew right now wasn't the time yet. But it would be soon, I could feel it.

* * *

><p>Soda and Emily came to visit the day before me and Matty's graduation. The four of us all went to the train station to pick them up. While waiting, I was kinda worried. Would Soda look any different? It was only a few months , but he could have cut his hair or grow a beard. You never know. And what would Emily look like? Soda said she auburn hair and green eyes, but I want to know more. Would she become more pretty when she smiled, like Matty? Would she have long legs but still be short, like Matty? Would she look amazing weather she had makeup on or not, like Matty?<p>

Their train soon pulled up, a few minutes late but I've seen later. I kept my eyes peeled for Soda, even if he did change, I'd know him anywhere. A couple soon stepped off together, and I knew right away the guy was Soda just by how he walked. He looked the same. His hair was the same length was before and greased back the way he liked it. He was wearing his favorite red plaid shirt over a white muscle-t, along with jeans he loved enough though they had gasoline and oil stains on them. He was a little tanner, but that was it. It was the same Sodapop, my brother I knew for my whole life and loved.

The girl standing next to him, who must have been Emily, was attractive. That's Soda for ya. She didn't wear her hair like a grease, it was more like a Soc, clean and put back. But she wasn't dressed like a Soc. She was more casual, but she was wearing Soda's jacket over her clothes. I could tell they were looking for us.

Soda's eye caught mine first. We stared at each other for a second, fore I went running over the hug him. "Soda! I missed ya man!" I said to him as soon as I got there. "How ya doing, buddy?" He even hugged like he use to. It was the same old Soda.

Laura, Darry and Matty then came over, and Soda introduce us all the Emily. She smiled and shook all our hands, but she seemed shy. But I let it go, I understood. I'd be pretty shy too if I was in her position.

Darry drove us all home in one car, Soda and Emily's luggage was in the trunk, but there still wasn't a lot of room. Soda, Matty and I caught up and joked around the whole way home. Emily joined in a little bit, but she still seemed kinda shy. When we got home, I help the two with their luggage. They were only staying for a few days, but they sure had a lot. Soda and Emily would sleep in me and Soda's room, and since Darry still didn't like me and Matty sleeping in the same room, I was gonna sleep on the couch. But it was only for a few days. And according to Two-bit it's not too uncomfortable.

While Darry finished up dinner (two chickens since we all eat a lot, and chocolate cake for dessert) the rest of talked in the living room. We were finally able to get some words out of Emily.

"So you're studying to be a vet?" Matty asked.

"Yeah, next summer I'll be able to go out and apply for a job." She answered.

"That's nice, I like how you wanna help animals. I wanna help kids, but I couldn't be a doctor cause I can't handle blood." Matty explained.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Be a social worker."

"That sounds nice." Matty smiled. The two of them were hitting it off. But Matty could become friends with anybody. It was soon time for dinner, where we got Emily to talk more.

"So, how long have you've been living in San Diego?" Laura asked.

'Since I was three, that is, before I came back here then went back." she answered.

"Do you like it there?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's always warm and really sunny, hardly ever rains."

"Sounds like the place for me, I'd like to go to San Diego."

"Maybe you can soon," Said Soda.

'What?"

"Well the wedding is in the end of August, and we plan on having it there, and we want all of you to be there." He explained.

"You mean, go to San Diego?" Laura said.

"You guys can stay for a few days, Emily's parents said they'd pay for the train tickets and you guys can stay at their house, there's two extra guestrooms."

"We wouldn't wanna be any trouble." Darry said.

"You guys wouldn't be any trouble at all. Besides your Soda's family, you gotta be there for his wedding.." said Emily.

"Please say yes." Soda begged. We all turned our heads to Darry. He thought for a minute before he finally answered.

"Fine, it is your wedding."

"Thanks man." said Soda.

We all talked and ate for a little while longer, then there was a knock on the door. Soda went to go answer it. It was Steve. He looked a little scared at first. Never thought I'd see Steve scared until now.

"Hey, man, I heard you were coming home for a few days." He said to Soda.

"Yeah." Answered Soda. Just then they hugged each other. I never saw the two of them hug like that before, or at all really. Steve looked like he was about to cry. "I'm sorry for not being here when you came back from Vietnam." Soda said. "It's fine, really."

They then stopped hugging. "Hey, will you be the best man at my wedding? It's in California, but I want you to be there." Soda told Steve. Steve didn't have to wait two seconds to say yes.

I was really happy to see Steve and Soda back together again. They were best friends. Soda really missed Steve when he was at war, and when Steve came back he really missed Soda. They really were the best of friends. Seeing them together, reminded me of me and Johnny. How we had each other's backs no matter what, I know if he was still here today, he would have been there for me. From the time Matty was in the hospital and I was worried sick to when that Soc tripped and I sprained my ankle. He would be at my side. I sure did miss him, but not as badly as I use to. Thanks to talking to him at his grave, and cause of Matty.

At least Steve and Soda were back together now, and had each other.

* * *

><p>Our graduation was on a Friday. It wasn't until four in the afternoon, but the seniors only had a half day. We spent the whole time signing yearbooks, cleaning up lockers and saying goodbye to people, even though we'd just see them later on tonight.<p>

At the end of the day, we had to pick up our cap and gowns. They were red. Holding it in my hand made me really realize this was all happening. In a few short hours, I'd be getting my diploma and it would all be over. As I walked out the door I couldn't also help but think that this would be the last time I ever did. Back in freshman year, I couldn't wait for high school to be over and I could go to college. I could get away from all the Socs and stares everyday. It all seemed like such a long time away. But then I met Matty and became friends with Ben and Nick, a lot of events happened. It all made the rest of high school go by really fast.

I just hung out with Soda, Emily and Matty for the next few hours, but then we had to get into our cap and gowns. I couldn't have too much grease in my hair cause of my cap, but I still put a little bit in. Matty didn't put her hair up either. She let it flow down, and she curled it. She looked really pretty, red's a good color on her.

Before leaving Laura took a couple of pictures of me and Matty. She's really into taking pictures lately. Then all six of us had to pile into the car, Laura was worried about our gowns getting messed up, but they made it there safely. The other four had to go find seats in the stands while Matty and I went off to find our friends. We were able to find Ben and Nick along with Hannah and Ell's new boyfriend Vic. Dede wasn't anywhere in sight. Getting pregnant screwed up her chances of graduating. Serves her right.

When it was time for the ceremony we had to get in alphabetical order. Since my last name begins with a C and Matty's a D, she was right behind me. The music that always plays at graduations came on as we walked down to our chairs. We sat down, and Matty began to hold my hand. I don't know if it was from being nervous, or excited, or maybe she just felt like it, but I held on to hers too. The Valid Victorian made a pretty long speech after the principal, the dean and some of the teachers did. I don't why they drag these ceremonies on so long. Can't they just give us our diplomas and then it can be over?

But they finally got to that. We walked in a line up to the stage. The dean called my name, "Ponyboy Curtis" then shook my hand as he gave me my diploma in the other. I couldn't help but smile a little. Everyone was clapping for me, all because I was getting a little piece of paper. I looked into the crowd to find Sodapop and Darry. They were standing with Emily, Laura, Two-Bit and Steve. They were all both clapping really hard and had the biggest smiles on their faces, Laura was even crying a little. This all felt very serial.

Matty was after me. Everyone once again began to clap when the dean said "Madeline Dallas". I kinda wish he said Matty, since to me and everyone else that's who she is, the girl with an attitude but a huge heart at the same time. And that's all I'll ever want her to be. But I'll settle for Madeline.

After getting our diplomas we had to go back to our seats. We watched as Ben, Hannah, Vic and Nick get theirs. Then once everyone sat down, the dean said "I give you the class of 1968" and we all threw our caps into the air. After I did I pulled Matty over and kissed her.

We all found our families, Laura took more pictures of us with our friends. Then everyone single one of us, including our friend's families, went out to eat. It was a great time. Everyone pitched in for their meal, and we all joked around and looked back on the good times we had in the past couple of years.

At point I had to stop and take it all in. I was no longer in high school, I was a college man. I had a job, a girlfriend, and one of my brothers was married and the other engaged. Four years ago I wouldn't have believed that this could happen.

Matty looked over at me. "You ok?" She asked. "Yeah, everything's perfect."

* * *

><p>Emily and Soda stayed for a few more days before they had to go back to San Diego. We all had a good time. We got to know Emily better, and we were all happy Soda was gonna marry her. She was a lot nicer then Sandy, in more than one way. As we dropped them off at the train station I couldn't help but tell Soda I was gonna miss him.<p>

"I'll miss ya too, kid brother, but you'll be coming in August so you'll see me soon." He reminded me.

"You can't call me kid brother anymore, I'm a college man now." I reminded him. "Oh right I forgot." he said with a laugh. We said goodbye a few more times before him and Emily finally got on the train. Soda stuck his head out the window and waved till he was nothing but a dot.

A few weeks after Emily and Soda left, we finally had enough money saved up for Darry and Laura to go on their second honeymoon. Only problem was me and Matty would have to stay home by ourselves, which Darry and Laura weren't too happy about.

"C'mon guys, we're seventeen, I'm almost eighteen. We can stay by ourselves for a few days, we'll follow the rules as if you're still here, we can even have someone come in and check on us. C'mon, you guys have waited so long for this, don't throw it all away now." Matty said to them. They thought about it for a minutes and Darry finally said, "Alright, but try and have Two-Bit or Ben sleep over." Matty then hugged the two of them. She can talk her way in or out of anything.

The next morning, Laura and Darry got up early and we made them a quick breakfast. Then we said our goodbyes . After they left Matty and I had to go to work. Two-Bit kept joking around on how we had the house to ourselves.

"You know, Ponyboy, you have the power to do anything you want." He said to me with a laugh. "I know, cut it out. Darry said he wants someone to stay with us at night, think you could sleep over tonight?" I asked.

"I already have plans with Kathy, sorry buddy." He said. I later asked Ben, but his mom was sick so he had to stay home. Me and Matty had the house to ourselves. "It's just one night, Darry won't find out." Said Matty.

Work ended at three that day. Me and Matty were just walking home together talking, when the sky became darker. Next thing you know, it was down-pouring. We were only a block away from our house, but we dashed home and shut the door behind us, our clothes were soaked so bad we had to change. Thunder started to boom and lightening cackled. It soon became so dark that I tried to turn on the lights, but the power was out. I tried calling somebody but the phone was dead. There was nothing to do but sit down and wait for it to be over.

Matty sure was scared, she hates thunderstorms. I never knew why though. I hugged her as we sat down on the couch. The storm went on pretty badly for at least three hours, it was the worst storm I've ever seen, I sure hoped Laura and Darry weren't caught in it.

It finally calmed down, Matty was willing to talk about why she was scared. "The first time my daddy beat me was during a thunderstorm. It was the day after my momma's funeral. He was drinking, then he just lost it. I was sitting down crying, he ran over, pushed me down and slapped me. 'Shut up, god damn it! It's your fault she's gone!' He yelled at me. Eight years later I still think about it and get scared during a thunderstorm, I can't help it."

"Baby, why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked.

"I don't know." she answered.

"Well, don't worry anymore, I'm here for you, always."

"Thanks Ponyboy." Just then the clouds started to fade away, and the sun came back out. "Wanna go look for a rainbow?" I asked her. 'Sure."

We went out onto the front porch and sat down. It took a while, but we finally found it. "That's the brightest one I ever seen." Matty said. "It looks more tuff since the sun is starting to go down." I added. "Yeah."

"The sunset looks kinda gold tonight." I observed.

"Kinda like you." Matty said.

I looked down at her for a minute. She had on that dress she wore on her 16th birthday, he hair was curled up a little from being wet. She didn't have much makeup on anymore, but she looked so beautiful. More beautiful then she ever had to me before.

"You're more golden." I said to her.

She then intertwined her hand with mine. "I love you," She said quietly. "You mean the world to me."

"I love you too, and you are my world." I said to her. We then slowly leaned into one another and began to kiss. It was gentle at first, but it soon became more. I had her in my arms on my lap, her arms wrapped around my neck, she was playing with my hair a little bit.

And in a moment's instant, I knew it was the right time.

I picked her up and began to carry her, she kept kissing my neck. I brought her into my room and placed her on the bed, then climbed on top of her. I kissed her more, harder and heavier. We then sat up. All I had on was a muscle-t and some jeans, which I let her take off. When she finished I then helped her slipped out of her dress. She had on a red-lace bra and matching underwear. I had on black boxers. But those soon came off. Before going any farther, I whispered in her ear, "Let me know I hurt you."

"You could never hurt me." She said.

I lost my virginity to Matty on a evening at the end of June 1968. The sun was setting and it streamed into the room making everything seem gold. I kissed her all over, and she did to me too. We went on for hours. When we finished I laid down next to her. It was now the dark, the moon was out, a full moon. Now everything seemed silver.

I looked over at her, and she did at me. See was breathing a little hard, so was I. Seeing her in the moonlight reminded me of the night when I had my first kiss with her, she was beautiful then and she was beautiful now. I kissed her forehead before pulling her over and letting her fall asleep in my arms.

Before I went to sleep, I made a promise to myself that me and Matty would be mine forever. I wouldn't let anything hurt her, I wasn't gonna loose her. We were gonna stay together no matter what. Without her I had nothing else to live for.

* * *

><p>Later on that summer in August, we went to San Diego for Soda and Emily's wedding. A few days after it Matty and I were walking together on the beach during the sunset. At one point during the walk I stopped and kneeled down in the sand. I told Matty I loved her more then life itself, I wanted to be with her forever and know that she would always be mine. I then pulled out a ring from my back pocket, and asked her to marry me. She had tears in her eyes as she said yes.<p>

Our wedding day was May 24 1971. We were both 20. Soda and Emily made it, they had to leave their 13 month old son Xavier at home. Darry and Laura were there, Laura 7 months pregnant. Steve was there with his new wife Evie, Two-Bit with his fiancé Kathy. Ben brought Hannah, during the reception he told me he was planning to purpose soon, and Ell still had Vic.

As we walked down the aisle, as husband and wife, the rest of forever seemed perfect. Because now I had something golden that would be mine, forever.


	51. Epliouge

**Hey, I figured I'd make an Epilogue that leads everyone into the squeal which will be out in a few weeks. I wanna work on some other stories before I get started, and I'm gonna write some acknowledgements and author's note soon, so watch it for that. Anyway, here you go! **

Epilogue

May 1979

It's me and Matty's wedding anniversary today, and it's been pretty busy. Later on tonight we're going out to dinner, but before that can happen we have things to do.

First thing to do was to get our daughter ready. Yes, daughter. Next to Matty she is the most beautiful thing I ever laid my eyes on and I love her to death. Her birthday is November 14, 1975. I say she looks a lot like Matty, but people say they see a lot of me in her. She defiantly has Matty's hair though, which I'm happy about. But she has my eyes, greenish-gray. She's 4 now, she's real smart, kind of like her daddy. Her doctor said she's smart enough that we can put her into kindergarten in the fall, even though she'll be a year younger then everyone else, like I was. We named her Evangeline Marie Curtis. We call her Angel though.

So Matty made her breakfast and got her dressed, then I drove her down to her cousin's house. She plays well with Laura and Darry's kids. James whose 8, Nathan whose 6, and Dahlia whose 3. She's also good friends with Two-Bit's five year old, Mickey.

After that, Matty and I had to go to the doctor's, Matty's pregnant again. Her due date is in mid-October, so she's four months along. We got to do a sonogram today, and they had some pretty big news. We're going to have twins! We don't know the genders yet, and we're gonna have it be a surprise anyway, but we're still so excited. Matty claims I started tearing up when the doctor told us, but that's cause her eyes were fogging up for tears and she couldn't see well.

After that we went back home, luckily we both had the day off from work. Like Matty wanted to, she became a social worker. She loves her job, cause she gets to help kids, but sometimes it's hard. There have been times when she cries at night because a kid has been beat or neglected in terrible ways the two of us can barley imagine how the kid can handle it. I don't know how anyone can purposely harm their own child. I look at Angel and I can't even let anything out in the world hurt her, let alone myself.

And I got a job as an author. I've written a few short stories and poems, and I have a few books that were on the best sellers lists. They're called _Tex, Rumble Fish, _and _That Was Then, This Is Now _.

The main reason we were staying home today before going out was to pack some things up. We're gonna move out to San Diego in the same neighborhood as Soda and Emily. They have four kids, I don't know how they do it. There's Xavier, Rachel, Wendy and Dane, whose a year older than Angel.

We're moving to San Diego not only to see Soda more, but because we've wanted to for awhile. Plus my publisher lives in California, so it would be easier on my job, and Matty has already found work there. We're gonna move in June.

We went up into to the attic go trough some things. See what was worth keeping or throwing out kind of deal. Matty was off going through some of Angel's old baby stuff and see what was worth keeping for the new babies. I was looking through some boxes. At the bottom of one I found an old assignment book, the pages were kind of yellow and the cover was a little beat. I recognized it but I didn't remember what I wrote inside. I opened it up, at the top was my name and under it the date said 1965.

_When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home._

This was the theme I had to write in 9th grade, the one after Dallas and Johnny died and I was flunking my classes. I filled up the whole book. It got my an A, I can't believe I forgot about it.

"Matty come here," I called to my wife. She semi-waddled her way over. She was only four months pregnant but since she was having twins her belly was already getting big. And her feet and ankles were starting to swell, which is one of the main things she hates about pregnancy.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Read this," I said handing the book to her. She had heard the story a thousand times, but she never actually read it. She only read the first couple of pages, but she stopped. "This is well-written Pone, I think it's some of your best.'

"It was just a school assignment, almost 15 years ago." I said.

"Yeah, but it was written from your heart, I can tell. Ever thought of publishing it?"

"You mean like a memoir?"

"Sure, or like a coming-of-age novel like your other stories, whatever you want." Matty said then walked over what she was doing. I flipped trough the pages and read little bits and pieces. I remembered everything clearly like it was yesterday, but at the same time; after all I've been through , it seemed like a long time ago. But who knows? Maybe it would make a good book.


	52. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys, this is my author's note/ acknowledgments. I know I usually have one at the end of each chapter, but I decided to make an actual one and explain some things. So let's start from the beginning.

When I first made my fan fiction account, I was in the middle of deciding to put up my stories or not. I normally wrote stories when I was bored and I never thought of them as that good. But then one night I got bored and just started typing down a story on my laptop. And yep, it was Something Golden. So I figured I'd just post it to see what people thought. It wasn't like I got a flood of reviews after posting the first chapter, but I did get some supportive words. So I posted a few more chapters, got more reviews, so I figured I'd continue with the story. And I can't believe how many people have told me how much they loved it and told me how good of a writer I was. But it wasn't like I got all nice reviews. A few have reviewed just to correct me on a grammar, and one person reviewed just to tell me they didn't like it. But I pushed that aside. Besides, "Critics are our friends, they show us our faults."

But honestly, before posting Something Golden, I didn't see myself as a good writer. I never let people read my stories before. The only people I even considered letting read my stories were close friends and family, but I figured they'd just say they liked it to be nice. But nobody here on fan fiction really knows me (But some have gotten to know me) so I figured they'd be honest. And you all were, thanks. To see all these people tell me they enjoyed my work and said I was talented really helped and encouraged me.

Also, before Something Golden I NEVER finished stories I started . I'd always get sidetracked with other stories or couldn't think of something good that could happen next. But with this story, everyone wanted me to finish, and I didn't want to let you guys down. Or myself, for once I knew what was gonna happen in the middle and how it would end, and I wanted to finally get to write it. It took me 6 months but I was able to finish it. But writing didn't go smoothly. Stuff went on in my personal life that made it hard to continue writing. I wasn't in the mood or sometimes, got writer's block or procrastinated. But a lot of you guys on here motivated me, and I really didn't want to let you guys down. So even through a broken heart, a sick family member and the worse of all…high school (eep!) and I finished it!

I know this may sound really cheesy and cliché, but I mean every word of it. I'm actually proud of myself, I finished my first story, even if it's just a fan fiction story. And don't worry, I will definitely make a squeal. It might take a while for it to be up and it probably won't be as long as the first one, but I will most likely have it up by November. And I also have other ideas for the Outsiders stories, and many other movies/books/tv shows that I really hope to get to write. And I already have a few posted, check them out!

So once again, thanks for joining me on this journey, we're like our own little group of the Outsiders! Thank you riding the roller coaster ClarkKentsgirl96's first real story, please exit to the left and have a lovely day here at the park !  
>Stay Gold!<br>ClarkKentsgirl96

**Acknowledgments**

There's no way in heck I could have written this story by myself! So first I'd like to thank the lovely and talented S.E Hinton, cause without her, there would literally wouldn't have been a story in the first place. I love you Susan Eloise Hinton, you're one of my favorite authors and inspirations. Next a HUGE thanks to EVERYBODY who reviewed. And that would be:

Kylelover101  
>GreaseMonkey014<br>wishuy  
>ForeverAlexis<br>Axis Font  
>Wilted Violet<br>Savethemongeese  
>Vampilla<br>Jasmine James  
>WordsANDpaper<br>Leira123  
>DancingQueen518<br>Cmac101  
>Jaygall11<br>Niikkii95  
>Beba78<br>Laila's little B  
>Cylover101<br>KateCurtis  
>Inspirational97<br>Fluffy127  
>CarterCooper101<br>Carlie13  
>H2opololuver<br>Lover103  
>Minatoo4ever<p>

Literally, all of you have helped me so much! Thank you all for taking the time to read and review my work.

My family and friends for being there for me no matter what.

This story was written to the music styling's of:  
>Bruce Springsteen (my favorite singer ever)<br>Elvis (Love Me Tender mostly)  
>Augustana (Who recently broke up D: )<br>Muse (Undisclosed Desires reminds me a lot of Matty and Ponyboy. If you listen to it before reading the last part of Chapter 50 it helps set the mood somehow :p)  
>OneRepublic<br>Michael Jackson  
>Music is a big part of my life, and I listened to these artists while writing and they inspired me at points, so they deserve some credit.<p>

The movie 'The Outsiders' that I watched a lot while writing.

The actors from the movie, who are real nice to look at and just amazing guys/actors (R.I.P Patrick Swayze /3)

The characters from the story, even if they aren't really real. They're real to me and a bunch of other people!

My other favorite authors like Laurie Halse Anderson, Sara Shepherd, Jodi Picolut, and Nicholas Sparks. You guys inspire me too.

And I know this may sound crazy but…my ex boyfriend. He may have kicked my heart in the ass but I did love him and I don't regret being with him. And Ponyboy and Matty's feelings for one another were based off my feelings for him. I use to have trouble writing for characters in love cause I didn't know what it felt like, but now I do. I still care about you Superman (my secret nickname for him) and no matter, even after all that happened, there will always be a part of me that loves you.

So anybody who was mentioned in this has helped me in some way, and without them all Something Golden wouldn't be what it is, so once again, thank you 3

STAY GOLD!  
>ClarkKentsgirl96<strong><strong>


	53. Quick fyi, i'll prob take it down soon

**Hey guys, Never thought I'd updated this again huh? Well it's kind of a tease sorry :P Please read though. So I have two squeals to this that I'm working on. The first one I started is called Beautiful Rewards, which takes place around 10 years after this one ended. But I got an idea for another squeal so I'm taking a break from it while I write the other one. It's called Glory Days (Yup, both squeals are named after Bruce Springsteen songs) which picks up after Chapter 50 and is basically gonna be about Ponyboy and Matty at college. **

**So please check them out (I suggest Glory Days first). You guys were so supported of this story I can't thank you enough. Stay Gold! **


End file.
